My Immortal
by Luvya
Summary: Ianto Jones isn't an ordinary Human. He needs answers. Only the right kind of Doctor can give him those answers. Jack/Ianto AU Cannon based Season Two Complete
1. Chapter 1

**My Immortal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood, or Doctor Who.

**Summery: **Ianto Jones isn't an ordinary Human. He needs answers. Only the right kind of Doctor can give him those answers.

**Authors Notes: **This started off as me wanting a fanfic where Ianto was the immortal one in Torchwood. I didn't want him just travelling with the doctor (however that will come in time.) He is still 21st Century Ianto Jones he just happened to be at the wrong place in the wrong time. It starts off with Exit Wounds. I made a couple of changes swapping Gwen's parts with Tosh because I think Ianto would probably tell Tosh over Gwen.

* * *

**Chapter One**

He was standing next to Jack, watching on in horror as Owen, Tosh, and finally Gwen turned on them. He'd seen Lisa nearly believed that Lisa was telling him the truth but he just knew this was wrong this wasn't what _he'd_ want Ianto to do, he was almost stunned when Owen pulled the gun on Jack.

_Jack couldn't die._ Ianto's mind thought wildly to himself so he did what any self sacrificing idiot would do. What he had done during that blasted trip to the Countryside. What he'd done for _him, _all those many years ago, what he'd done for countless others. He pushed Jack out of the way and took the bullet for himself. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"IANTO" Jack yelled turning to glare at Owen who looked stunned and almost in disbelief, "What have you _done?_"

"He pushed you out of the way." Owen snapped, "I'm sick of people taking me for granted." Owen stormed up to the rift, while Gwen shot Jack an apologetic look.

"If we open the rift I can get Rhys back and you could get Ianto back" She said somewhat hopefully. Jack just glared at her and she shrunk back following Owen up the stairs. Tosh started to follow.

"Tosh, do what _ever_ you can to stop them" Jack stated his voice harsh.

"No." She said firmly, "I'm sorry Jack but I'm with them on this." She made her way up the stairs and suddenly Jack couldn't careless. Ianto was dead in his arms, but he watched in amazement as Ianto gasped back into life.

"Getting shot in the head is a bitch." Ianto groaned. He looked up into Jack's surprised eyes.

"But… you died…"

"I'll explain everything later Jack, I promise but we've got to stop the others." Jack stared into Ianto's eyes.

"You promise?"

"I promise." Ianto said firmly as he started to get up. They heard a gasp of disbelief as Ianto came into view, "See here's the thing. When you shoot someone you really should make sure they stay dead." He said somewhat dryly.

"Keep going." Owen ordered Gwen who had been the one staring at Ianto in shock.

"We still need Jack and Ianto's retina prints" Gwen pointed out. The three turned to look at them. The two in question stared back.

"There's a reason why I wouldn't open the rift last time." Ianto responded, "and that same reason still stands now. You will have to kill me again to do get it."

"Hang on, no more killing." Jack said holding his hand up, "You three, you're a united front now- Toshiko the poor girl that will screw any passing alien with a pendent? Owen so strong that he'll get into a weevil cage, desperate to be mauled. Or Gwen, so in love with Rhys, so desperate to get him back but ending up in Owen's bed every other night?" Ianto blinked in surprise when Gwen punched Jack square in the face.

"FUCK YOU HARKNESS"

He watched as Jack fell back, dropping his gun while doing so. Owen, having already used all his bullets in his gun grabbed the gun.

"We're relieving you of your position _Captain _" He wavered the gun at Jack and then switched his position to Ianto, "Do it Ianto."

"No." Ianto said flatly at him. He wasn't going to let them bully him. Not this time, but then Jack's voice surprised him.

"Do it, Ianto"

"What?" Ianto almost squeaked sounding so much like _him_ that he had to wonder what was going on, what _he_ would do.

"Three, against two." Jack said sounding defeated, "They're a united front we may as well do what they want."

"But-" Ianto wanted to say _he_ wouldn't want this but Ianto didn't know how much of the official charter Jack still followed and he couldn't get _him _ in trouble. Not after everything _he'd _done.

"Ianto."

"Is that an order, sir?" Ianto couldn't help but growl.

"Yes."

"Fine." Ianto stood firmly as they scanned his retina in, then Jack did the same. Ianto wanted to stop what was going on wanted to find someway of contacting _him_, but if he'd found that way he wouldn't be there in the first place.

Ianto barely watched as Gwen looked back at Rhys and pressed enter. This was not going to end up well. Ianto knew that.

"What have you done" He murmured in slight disbelief barely noticing the hub falling around them.

"We've got to get out of here" Jack stated pulling Ianto towards the door, the others already ahead.

"It will be alright Ianto. Everything will go back to normal" Tosh called over her shoulder. He couldn't give her a response. Wouldn't give her a response. He didn't know if he could trust the team after this. Trust anyone after this.

He watched as Owen and Gwen stopped running followed by Tosh, Jack and himself moments later.

"From out of darkness he is coming" Bilis called.

"What is he talking about" Tosh questioned sounding confused.

"Son of the Great Beast, cast out before time, chained in rock and  
imprisoned beneath the rift." The old man continued.

"What?" Tosh questioned.

"All hail Abaddon, the Great Devourer." Both Tosh and Owen turned around while Ianto looked steadily at Bilis, "Come to feast on life. The whole world shall die beneath his shadow." Gwen, Jack and Ianto had now turned around and where watching on in horror.

"_What have you done?" _Ianto repeated again sounding broken.

"What do we do?" Tosh questioned looking between Jack and Ianto for answers now that Bilis had disappeared. At Jacks broken look Ianto knew that it had to be down to him. He ran his hand through is hair. He looked steadily at Tosh knowing she might be the one person he could trust.

"You- just you Tosh, get me to an open space." He was almost exhausted with the added amount of emotional stress that he had been through. She nodded putting his arm around her. Jack moved in front of him.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll explain later. I promise Jack but we don't have the time to explain now. You need to get everyone to safety" Ianto said desperately and Jack nodded.

"I'll hold you to that." This time it was he who nodded and finally Tosh helped him away and over to the SVU. They got into the car and was silent for a while a Tosh dove.

"What are you going to do?" Tosh questioned sounding meek after the car had stop and he weakly got out of the car.

"If Abaddon is the bringer of death, let's see how he does with me. If he  
feeds on life, then I'm an all-you-can-eat buffet." he started to head towards the middle of the clearing stumbling a bit with the emotional drain. Tosh ran to catch up to him, holding on his jacket.

"No wait you're too weak," Tosh protested. Ianto pried her hands of his jacket looking at her tear-filled gazed not for the first time she noticed how old he really looked.

"Go back to the car, drive to the others and wait with them." Ianto told her calmly, even though he didn't feel it. He then reinforced it a second time when she didn't look like she was going to move, "GO, I'll be fine Tosh I promise."

Tosh ran to the car but waited and watched as Ianto made his way further up the hill.

"Oi Ugly!" She nearly smothered a giggle through her tears, "Bring it on!" Waiting by the car Tosh could only watch helplessly as the beast loomed over Ianto as he screamed in pain, not dying. Suddenly Ianto let out a final scream as light enveloped him and the beast, causing Abaddon to fall down in a thump by an equally motionless Ianto. For a few moments she watched as the beast disappeared and Ianto lay there motionless then she ran towards him and wrapped him in her arms with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

"Your certain he's dead?" Jack questioned looking his body laid out in front of them. Tosh had refused to leave his side and Jack wondered if Tosh knew what was going on. What he had wanted to explain to Jack.

"He's stone cold, Jack. No vital signs." Owen said running his hand through his hair.

"He survived when you shot him," Jack pointed out. _As well as Lisa_, a nagging voice pointed out in his head.

"He survived getting killed by the cannibals" Tosh joined in, "After that had happened he told me he couldn't die"

"He was wrong." Owen said flatly he looked up at Jack with sorrowful eyes, "I never meant for any of this to happen, Jack"

"I want to sit with him" Tosh interrupted them both before Jack could respond to Owen.

"Tosh…" Owen started but caught Jack's eye when he shook his head.

"He saved our lives so many times he needs someone here to wait for him" _To believe in him_ were the words unsaid, Jack nodded his consent agreeing and then headed out of the office unable to look at Ianto any further, with Owen on his heels.

"Sooner or later she's going to have to accept it, Jack" He said when Tosh was out of earshot.

"Let her do this her own way, Owen." Jack warned knowing he was really saying let _me_ do this my own way. He headed into his office without looking back, slamming the door behind him. When he was sure nobody was with him he pulled out Ianto's stopwatch. Something he'd kept for safe keeping looked at it sorrowfully and finally just let some tears out.

_Come back if anyone can do it it's you._

Two weeks later Jack wasn't sure anymore, he'd taken over from Tosh sending her home for some rest and promising that someone would stay with him, that he would stay with him. He was sitting in a corner his eyes on the body. He nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and noticed that Gwen was standing next to him.

"It's been days, Jack." He didn't say anything. He knew it didn't look good but it was Ianto, "We have to face up to it… he's not coming back" Jack looked up to her his eyes flashing slightly.

"If it had been me would you be giving up so easily, Gwen?" He questioned when she didn't answer he continued, "Tosh believes in him. _I_ believe in him. He'll come back to us." Gwen sighed looking sorrowfully at Jack.

"Let him go, Jack" He watched her go and he got up looking at Ianto steadily, he couldn't let Ianto come back alone. Not after everything he'd done for _them_. He got up and took his hand and gave him a gentle kiss.

He turned away for a second to wipe away a couple of tears that had leaked out when he heard those _wonderful _Welsh vowels.

"Thank you." It was two simple words but it made Jack whirl around with a 'Captain Jack Harkness grin'.

"You've got some explaining to do" Jack said with a stern glare. He watched as the man in question gave a worthy eye roll and Jack nearly gave into his emotions to go and kiss the man senseless but held off.

"I will Jack, _I promise_ but first hadn't we put the team out of their misery?"

"Oh all right but I'm still holding you to that." Jack stated with a firm glance. Ianto couldn't help but grin.

"Wouldn't expect anything else, sir" Ianto gave a soft smile, suddenly there was a shriek from the top of the stairs and seconds later he felt some arms wrap around him when he looked down he saw that it was Tosh and gave he gave a bigger smile.

"I _knew_ you'd be okay." She murmured into him and he stroked her hair.

"Course I am, I'm indestructible remember?" He joked slightly, "Toshie love you dearly but do you think you can help me up? Feels like I've been lying down for days" He asked softly.

"It's been two weeks." Jack supplied from his perch and Ianto felt his eyes widen.

"Two weeks? Wow that's quite possibly a record." He said as Tosh helped him up. Once they made it into the hub he looked around with a soft smile. Gwen had been clearing a pizza box and had almost dropped it in surprise. Once again he felt arms wrap around him. Then he spotted Owen who looked completely stunned he made his way over to him.

"I. . ." Owen started and Ianto just smiled.

"Let's call it even?" He watched as Owen nodded wordlessly and he finally pulled Owen into a hug.

He'd meant to go straight to Jack and explain how he came to be this way but he couldn't figure out how to explain it. It had been easy with Tosh. He'd just died in front of her. Yet for Jack? He had no idea how he was going to react. Yvonne hadn't been too friendly towards him and he'd never done anything to Yvonne. Not hide a Cyberman in the hub.

He sighed as he stood cleaning up the hub Owen and Gwen had gone out to get some food while Tosh was checking on the mainframe and Jack was up in his office looking at reports or something. Cleaning was helping him think. He knew Tosh was at the door wanting to say something and he was waiting for it.

"What is going to happen with the rift?" Tosh questioned.

"It closed up when Abaddon was destroyed, but it's going to be more volatile than  
ever." Ianto stated knowing Jack would have said the same thing however he also knew that wasn't the question Tosh wanted to ask.

"The visions we had, we all saw people we loved. What did you see?" Ianto gave a sigh. Should he say that he saw Lisa? He bit his lip.

"Nothing," He lied shaking his head, as he focused on the coffee machine. It brought up too many memories, "There wasn't anything."

"Ianto?" He looked up, "What would have tempted you? What visions would have convinced you to open the rift?" Ianto sighed knowing exactly what this answer would be.

"The right kind of Doctor." Ianto said simply walking away from Tosh and into the hub leaving Tosh behind. As he passed the hand by his desk he smiled slightly, it was his 'doctor' beacon. Jack had never questioned it and Ianto was slightly grateful for that. Then he gasped slightly. The hand was pulsing. He ran out without looking back.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**My Immortal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who.

**Summery: **Ianto Jones isn't an ordinary Human. He needs answers. Only the right kind of Doctor can give him those answers.

**Authors Note: **Couple of things, Ianto was the one that is immortal. He travelled with Nine and Rose. Jack's 51st Century Human, his episodes with nine happened it's just that they happened when Nine was Ten instead.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

He hung on as tightly as he could; he wasn't going to escape him this time. He needed answers damn it. So he held on to the blue box as tightly as he could avoid being thrown off in the process. He felt her land with a shudder and then it was dark.

As he came too he thought he felt lips on his mouth. _His _voice with a difference but it was still painfully him, a female's voice that wasn't Rose's and then Jack's voice? So he said the first thing that came into mind. A dark skinned woman reminding him so much of Lisa looked up at him looking at him in shock.

"Did someone just give me a kiss?" laughter came from Jack as the world came into more focus he gave her a smile.

"Ianto Jones"

"Martha Jones" He could almost feel the eye roll.

"No relation." They said as one and then laughed.

"Stop it," The Doctor protested and at that Ianto really did give an eye-roll.

"_Honestly_ I'm not Jack, Doctor. I was just saying, hello."

"Hey!" Jack protested but Ianto chose to ignore him as Martha helped him up and he gave a reassuring smile to Jack and then stared at _him._

"Doctor." He said almost coldly feeling resentment bubble up in him.

"Ianto looking good, though- have you had work done?" Ianto raised an eyebrow and he could see Jack holding back laughter in the corner of his eye.

"You're one to talk" The doctor looked at him with confused eyes, "different face." Ianto motioned and he couldn't help but wonder how Rose had reacted to that- no wait how his Aunt had reacted to that.

"Oh regenerated a while back. How'd you know it was me?" Ianto gave an eye roll.

"The police box kind of gives it away, sir." He paused finally deciding to lay it out there "You abandoned me."

"Did I?" He asked and Ianto nearly wanted to pull out of his pocket his gun and shoot him, "Moving along."

"Doctor…" Ianto started and he could feel eyes on him, "at Canary Wharf… I saw the list of the dead… Rose… Aunt Jackie are they really?" He didn't want to say he had been there.

"Aunt _Jackie?_" Ianto made himself look at The Doctor steadily and ignore Jack for the moment. He had to know. He'd been so focused on getting Lisa out he hadn't realised that Rose and his Aunt had been there. If they'd been turned into Cyberman he'd never forgive himself. The doctor's face looked sad for a moment and Ianto nearly held his breath, but then he smiled. That _fantastic _smile that made Ianto feel all right.

"No, no they're fine. They're living with Parallel Pete and Mickey Mouse in another universe safe and sound. I believe you have another cousin as well."

"Aunt Jackie _didn't_" Ianto couldn't help but say with a slow smile dawning on his face, "and with, Uncle Pete?"

"Parallel, Uncle Pete." The doctor corrected.

"Wait Jackie had another kid? I didn't think she had it in her." Jack interjected and then nearly melted back when Ianto shot him a look.

"Careful or I'll give you a slap worthy of hers." He warned, "That's my aunt you're talking about."

"Speaking of which- Your related to _Rose_?" Ianto gave a shrug. He thought he heard Martha mutter something about _good old Rose_ at the same time but he wasn't sure.

"Through my Mam's side- she and Aunt Jackie are sisters."

"You've got _a lot _to explain to me later you still haven't explained the whole not dying thing" Jack said.

"Will do, when we've got time and not a whole lot people watching us. Jack I _keep_ my promises."

"So how did you get back to earth?" The Doctor couldn't help but question, "and the 21st Century no less?" Ianto bit back a small smile.

"You know I'm curious about that too" Jack said, Martha nodded looking curious as well.

"Okay so I woke up on the game station surrounded in Daleck dust. Just in time to watch the Tardis and this daft sod disappear." He shot the Doctor a look who admittedly looked somewhat sheepish, "then some Time Agents came along to do a clean up they'd heard of the Dalecks being there and wanted to check and see if there where any survivors. So thankfully because The Doctor isn't the only one with a time machine I hitched a ride with one of them."

"Please, they" The Doctor waved at Jack who scowled and Ianto looked somewhat surprised, he'd known Jack wasn't from this century but a Time Agent? It seemed like he had a lot to explain as well, "Don't have time machines it's like saying I've got a sports car and he's got a space hopper" He gave a smile while he shared a look with Martha

"Boys and their toys" She scoffed. Ianto cleared his thought.

"Unfortunately he miss calculated and we landed in 1892" after a five year time loop he added mentally in his mind, "after a few tries he managed to get his _hopper_ to work and I never did saw him again."

"He abandoned you as well?" Jack questioned softly, Ianto shrugged.

"Quite honestly if I see him again it would be too soon." He admitted.

"But that would make you over a hundred years old" Martha protested and Ianto gave a grim smile.

"And looking good don't you think?" He watched as Jack gave him a grin, "So I told you my story how'd you meet up with him?"

"Not as long as yours Met up with him and Rosie in the Blitz actually found Rosie first hanging from a blimp in a union jack tee-shirt, no less." Ianto snorted.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"-anyway I went on a couple of trips but then something happened while we where fuelling up in Cardiff on New Years eve in two thousand and well I made a _minor_ mistake and he left and I stayed behind to help fix it." Jack explained somewhat sheepishly, "been waiting for him to come back ever since."

"Minor-"The doctor spluttered, "You caused the Y2K bug!"

"But the Y2K bug was a hoax," Martha protested and Jack gave a small smile.

"Like I said fixed it." Jack pointed out reasonably.

"So is this what you do?" Martha suddenly demanded looking steadily at him, "take us on adventures and then ditch us when you get bored of us?" Ianto's heart went out to her but she had to realise, he reasoned with himself. It never lasted forever, "never contacting us again?"

"Not if you're blonde," Jack stated in a matter of fact way that Ianto couldn't help but glare at his captain, no matter how true it may or may not be. He then walked up to him, raised his hand and gave him a slap worthy of his Aunt.

"That's my cousin you're talking about." He stated coldly also sending a warning glare to Martha who just nodded wordlessly. Even if it had been over one hundred years since he'd seen his present Rose (the one that coincided with him) he was still vastly overprotective of her. He'd been devastated to learn that she'd been at Canary Wharf with his Aunt and had never quite forgiven himself for not seeing things sooner.

"Stop it all of you. Look at you your at _The End of The Universe _and your fighting over being left behind?" _And Rose_ Ianto could hear the unspoken accusation, they where at the top of the hill.

"Where are all the stars?" Martha couldn't help but question.

"Burnt up, faded away into nothing."

"This doesn't make any sense." Ianto spoke up, "The earth should be completely frozen we should be frozen to death."

"Us maybe." The Doctor said motioning to Jack and Martha, "I'm not entirely sure about _you_, Ianto." Ianto looked up shared a look with the Doctor and he just _knew_ The Doctor knew the truth about him.

"Well he seems to be doing pretty good for himself," Jack pointed out and they watched as a human ran as fast as he could as he was chased by what looked like to be a mutated version of Cannibals causing Ianto to groan.

"Why did it have to be Cannibals," Ianto exchanged a look with Jack and nodded that he was fine.

"Is it just me or does that look like a hunt?" The Doctor questioned, "Come on!"

"Oh, I missed this" Ianto stated as he ran Jack gave him a huge grin.

"You too?" They caught up to the hunt with a surprisingly amount of ease, however just as they did one leached forward. Ianto pulled whipped out his gun.

"Ianto!" He heard the Doctors plead into not killing them and inwardly he had a fast battle of morals. His twenty first century mind knew it was wrong but these where Cannibals like the ones back in the bloody countryside the ones that had almost killed Tosh and had killed him.

Finally he cocked his gun and shot one bullet above their heads.

"Consider that your warning shot." He told them firmly and when they didn't move Ianto moved to aim the gun at them, "Do you _want_ to try me?" He growled out, cocking the gun.

"Why can't you be more like this at work?" He heard Jack wine from behind him.

"Now is not the time, Sir."

"You work for him?" Martha's voice sounded surprised. However he kept his eyes firmly on the Cannibals in front. Then he heard a truck come up and minuets later Jack was pulling him up.

* * *

"Captain Jack Harkness," Ianto rolled his eyes as Jack introduced himself to Chan-to.

"Stop it." He and the Doctor chorused as one, and for a brief moment shared a smile.

"Can't I say hello to anyone?" Jack questioned, causing Ianto to roll his eyes once more with a slight sigh.

"Chan, I do not protest" Chan-to spoke up and Ianto silently rolled his eyes for a third time while Jack sent her a wink.

"Maybe later, blue"

"Just get over here," The Doctor said and Ianto watched as he gave Jack a fond look, without realising that Martha was getting close to his backpack until he heard her shriek.

"Yo…you…you've got a hand in jar. A hand in a jar" She reiterated again and Ianto couldn't help but think she sounded slightly like Gwen.

"Th-that's my hand." The Doctor stated in astonishment.

"That was _The Doctors hand?_ All this time?" Jack's face was one of plain shock. Ianto decided to go for dry sarcasm.

"Didn't I say I had a Doctor detector?" He questioned.

"Chan- is this a tradition among your people- to?" Ianto opened his mouth to reply but was bet out by Martha again.

"Not on my street. What do you mean your hand? You've got both your hands, I _can_ see them" Yep defiantly reminded him of Gwen at this point.

"Long story, Christmas day lost my hand in a sword fight" The Doctor said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. Ianto knew that there had been more to it Yvonne had had the hand for a while until he'd managed to …. Borrow it from Torchwood.

"What and you just _grew_ it back?" She questioned with a slight roll of her eyes and Ianto couldn't help but give a smirk.

"Yep," Martha shot The Doctor a look of disbelief while Jack snorted while the Doctor gave a slight wave of his hand, "Hello"

The next few things went by in a blur for Ianto. He was electrocuted and brought back to life in front of Jack, Martha, Professor Yana and The Doctor. Not to mention Chan-to who he was growing to be quite fond of. Then he was taking his jacket off and heading into the chamber.

"What are you taking your jacket off for?" The Doctor questioned in astonishment, "The radiation doesn't effect clothing…"

"And on the off chance that it did? I'm not ruining a perfectly good suit, Doctor" He made his way to the chamber in his shirt and pants, "How long have you known?" He couldn't help but question.

"Ever since I ran away from you, Yan" He bit his lip but continued on without reacting. The mask needed to be in place. "When did you find out?"

"Earth. 1892. Elis island. Got into a bar fight and a man shot me through the heart." Ianto admitted, "then I woke up, thought it was kind of strange but then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, electrocuted a couple of times, World War 1, World War 2, poisoned, tortured, a stray javelin"

"Ouch" The Doctor's voice sounded a little sympathetic there but sympathy wasn't what Ianto wanted. He needed answers.

"In the end I got the message. I'm the man that can never die and all that time _you knew?_"

"That's why I left you behind, Ianto. Because you're wrong."

"Gee, I knew there was a reason I liked you" Ianto said dryly refusing to admit that the remark had hurt him a little.

"I can't help it, I'm a time lord just looking at you make sick, Ianto. You're a fixed point all of time and space runs right past you"

"The last thing I remember…" Ianto said trying to change the subject trying to shake off the little hurt that he felt, "death by extermination, then I came back to life… what happened?"

"Rose" Ianto's eyes widened in shock.

"I thought you sent her back, with Aunt Jackie…"

"She came back. Opened the heart of the Tardis and absorbed the time vortex"

"What does that mean?"

"No one's ever meant to have that power. If you do it as a Time Lord you become a vengeful god. But she did it as a human. She brought you back to life, but she couldn't control it. She made your timeline last forever Ianto, she loved you that much"

"I went back to see her and Aunt Jackie during the 90's, watched her grow up. I never went up and said anything to her timelines and all but…" He trailed off with a slight fond look on his face as he worked.

"Do you want to die?" The questioned stumped him for a moment.

"This ones a little stuck" He deflated, knowing that it wouldn't work for a second.

"Ianto" He paused unsure how to answer.

"I used to. Especially after Canary Wharf" _And Lisa_ he added mentally in his brain, "but… now… seeing how everyone managed to survive out here?"

"You know… you could be out there"

"I could have an argument with myself," Ianto said with a laugh.

"The only man who could ever win against you,"

"This new regeneration of yours… kind of cheaky"

* * *

Ianto watched in slight horror as The Doctor stared at shock over something. He wasn't sure what was going on but he found for once he didn't mind. Suddenly The Doctor snapped back into reality.

"Ianto, go to back to Professor Yana's office. Stay there guard the Tardis. Make sure he doesn't open a fob watch. If he does protect Chan-to and the Tardis" Ianto nodded going into a sprint, "Oh and Yan?" Ianto turned back for a moment.

"Sir?"

"Be careful," Ianto nodded and made his way to the office, getting in to the Tardis just before the door slammed shut and he fell on his side. Then it all went blank.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Immortal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who.

**Summery: **Ianto Jones isn't an ordinary Human. He needs answers. Only the right kind of Doctor can give him those answers.

**Authors Note: **Just doing a pre-warning here. There will be character death this chapter but it's the year that never was so...

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**The Year That Never Was**_

**Day One**

**Torchwood Safehouse, Cardiff**

"I don't like this." Martha commented looking at Jack, "splitting up? That's asking for trouble, they're going to be looking for us."

"You know as well as I do that it will be harder finding us separately than in pairs." Jack pointed out. His years of being a Time Agent, coming back to him in full force.

"What are you going to do?" Jack shot Martha a quick look and she looked slightly sheepish, "right you can't tell me. Just do me a favour yeah? Stay safe. You won't be doing Ianto any good if you get killed."

"What?" He looked up slightly surprised.

"Please, I've seen the way that he looks at you." Martha said with a slight smile, "the way you where when he disappeared with the Tardis."

"It's not like that…" Jack tried to defend knowing that it sounded weak even to his own ears, "we're not…"

"You know… you're sounding like The Doctor when he talks about Rose." Martha said with a perfectly raised eyebrow and a hint of a smile.

"Maybe we should get back to working out the plan." Jack suggested suddenly eager to change the subject.

* * *

**Day Thirty**

**Valient**

Honestly, if The Master hadn't cheerfully reminded him and every body on the ship that it had been a month Ianto probably wouldn't have kept up. He'd known it had been a lot longer for him then most of them, but honestly he wasn't going to try to think about that. Not now.

At least he hadn't caught up with the others just yet.

The Master had been livid that Jack and Martha had got away. Ianto had been happy that they had. He felt for Martha's family. He had received the fall out for that but he found that he didn't quite mind. He was slowly getting to know Tish, when he could. He knew that the others had been sent to the Himalayas' and had been honestly surprised that the team had followed suit (above the government ring a bell anyone?) but suspected that had been Gwen's decision, with only three of them there.

He put on his ever present mask when he heard someone coming. Chained up to pipes like a monster. Like a…

"_Freak!_" There it was. The one word that Ianto had learnt to despise, above all else. He remained silent knowing that there was something that The Master wanted to say. He'd never seen him so happy- well apart from when he caught The Doctor. "Got a present for you!"

A present? That could only mean one thing. He'd found a member of the team. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know who it was. If had been Jack or Tosh he would never forgive himself. He however remained silent deciding not to comment on it.

He couldn't comment on it.

When Owen was thrown in front of him, Ianto inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't so much of the fact that he didn't like Owen. He liked him. It just meant the girls where okay. Or if they where all ready dead. A nagging voice pointed out but he tuned it out. Tosh could survive anything. He had full faith in her.

"Doesn't look like that much of a present to me." Ianto said dryly his Welsh accent coming through thick. Hoping that Owen would forgive him for this, "Bit scrawny isn't he?"

"Bloody tea-boy" Owen spat out and inwardly Ianto knew that Owen had caught on.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we kill him then." Ianto inwardly swallowed. A part of him longed to know whether or not Jack had caught up with them. Whether or not Tosh and Gwen where okay or not. Yet he couldn't. His mask was firmly in place. It had to be, for there own sakes. He couldn't break. Not now.

"Nope. Can't see much point in keeping him unless you like rats as a pet oh wait you've got the pet section all covered haven't you?" He said sarcastically.

"Fine. Shoot him. Then shoot the Freak as well." The Master sounded slightly disappointed. He wasn't going to break yet. Ianto thought to himself as he felt his eyes close as he waited for the inevitable shot.

* * *

**Day Two hundred**

**Valiant**

It was the two hundredth day that nearly did break him, the day _he_ had destroyed Japan. That had been Ianto's second to worst day on the Valiant although at the time he didn't know it. He'd been dragged up to the observation deck for this one. He'd been slightly curious- Gwen was all ready long gone and Ianto knew that it could only be one of two people left.

Ironically although Ianto hadn't pieced it together at the time it had happened on the Pearl Harbour Anniversary.

"Freak" The voice he had come to hate was cheerful. Too cheerful for Ianto's comfort he knew that could only mean bad. A woman named Sarah Jane Smith had been dragged on board with her son Luke and The Master had used the same voice then. Though it was directed at The Doctor and he'd heard The Doctor's broken apology when first Luke and then Sarah Jane died.

"This present, I _know_ you're going to enjoy. Bring her out boys" Ianto couldn't help but gasp when the guards threw Tosh at his feet. It was then he knew this was going to be extremely tough to keep together. If it had been early on he knew he would have been able to convince The Master to keep her as a slave. Now however? She'd been on one of the top ten most wanted people for months.

"Oh Tosh…" he breathed, his Welsh accent even thicker than earlier. The Master clapped his hands.

"That's enough of that." The Master said with a maniac grin that rivalled The Doctors. He _hated _that grin. "Now, we're going to have some fun with this one. Before that however, going to give you one more chance to tell me where Captain Harkness is Miss Sato." As much as he had prayed to hear that Jack was okay he decided it would be fine. If Tosh held out perhaps she could go quickly. That was what he needed.

For Tosh. He couldn't help but let a smile when Tosh swore at him in Japanese. However, what happened next made his smile fall off his face. When he gave the order to wipe out Japan and he saw Tosh's face with some tears coming down as the country was destroyed.

"You bastard." Ianto swore instantly knowing that he shouldn't have.

"The Freak reacts!" The Master said with glee. Ianto fell silent. He could feel the Doctor's presence in the back of his mind, almost trying to shield him but knowing it wasn't quite enough. He pulled at his restraints when The Master tortured her, vivid memories of the cannibals haunting him as Tosh screamed. He could feel the wetness on his cheeks and then there was silence.

Tosh was gone.

A part of him was relieved. It meant that she wasn't receiving pain anymore. A part of him however, was grieving. Tosh was his best friend. He knew he had to stay focused and he also knew that once the Tardis was reverted back all would be right again.

He refused to look up as The Master spoke to him, demanded him to. He could still be defiant, Tosh had given him the strength.

* * *

**Day Three Hundred and Fifty Five**

**Valiant**

Jack was ten days off a year before he was captured. What Ianto wouldn't know until later was that Martha and Jack had planned it that way. To distract The Master enough to put the final parts of The Doctors plan in motion.

It should have been the day that the Master had finally broken Ianto however, due to his actions it hadn't been. The Master had been furious but it made Ianto _want_ to keep fighting. The Master had ordered The Doctor and himself to be brought up to the deck, like he had been brought up with Tosh and Ianto instantly knew that he'd captured Jack.

"Your resistant force got himself distracted. He flirted with the wrong person, Doctor, Freak. A Unit member completely on my side.

"He flirts with everyone" Ianto said with a shrug, "your point?" He didn't even flinch as he got a shot in his shoulder. It had happened so often since then, "seriously that's the best you can do? I've seen you do better than that" He taunted.

As long as he was keeping The Master occupied he could keep him distracted from Jack. Well partly anyway Ianto reasoned to himself when the world went blank. Only hearing the faint whisper from The Doctor of _I'm sorry_

Ianto didn't actually see Jack get killed. He was dead by the time that he'd revived. A selfish part of him was relieved. Another part of him however was upset that he didn't actually let himself stay alive.

* * *

**Aftermath**

"We've gone back one year and one day." Ianto found himself glancing at The Doctor as he spoke, sounding almost flat, "its two minutes past eight in the morning. It's just a story."

"What about the spheres?" Martha questioned.

"Trapped, back at the end of the universe." This brought Ianto ask the one question that was on the back of his mind.

"What about Jack?"

"The Captain?" The Doctor repeated looking thoughtful for a few moments, "He's fine. If my calculations are correct he should be in London."

"But I can remember it" Martha's mother spoke up sounding almost in wonder.

"We were at the eye of the storm," The Doctor explained, "we'll be the only ones that ever know"

"Woah there big fella" Martha's father said and Ianto moved over to help him, "where do you think you're going? The Party's only just getting started"

"Cuffs" Ianto said to one of the few guards that had been friendly to him, the man threw them over and he caught them swiftly handcuffing Saxon, "so what do we do with him?" he questioned.

"We kill him." Martha's father said firmly.

"Execute him." Tish agreed.

"That's not always the solution" The Doctor spoke up.

"Oh, I think so." Ianto couldn't help but watch Martha's mother pull the gun on Saxon and he couldn't help but feel proud of the woman, "All those things happened, what he did to young Ianto, they all still happened. I saw them."

"Go on." Saxon said (Ianto refused point black to refer to him as the Master) in a voice that Ianto had come to hate over the last year. He then knew if he had had the gun he would have taken the shot then and there.

"Francine you're better than him." He couldn't help but watch as the gun fell to the ground as she broke down as the Doctor consoled her. Ianto debated going for the gun himself but Saxon distracted him from his thoughts.

"You didn't answer the question, what are you going to do with me?"

"You're my responsibility." Ianto drew his gaze from the weapon to looking at the Doctor in shock.

"You can't trust him." He hissed.

"I'm not an idiot, Ianto." The Doctor snapped, "I'm going to lock him in the TARDIS forever."

"You're just going to _keep_ me?" However The Doctor was looking steadily at Ianto.

"I'm not about to become a murder, Ianto" At those words a gun shot went off and Ianto's eyes shot around the room trying to find where the gunshot had come from and his eyes fell on Lucy Saxon.

He couldn't watch the scene between The Doctor and Saxon. _So much death all ready _a mental voice told him, sounding eerily like his cousin.

* * *

**Cardiff, Wales**

"There we are Cardiff, Wales." The Doctor proclaimed and Ianto couldn't help but let a smile come on his face. The year that never was, was still taking a toll on him. Everything that happened. He looked hesitantly at the door, "Ianto, you're welcome to stay and travel with me for a bit if you want" The Doctor suggested almost sensing his unease. For a moment he nearly said yes. But he knew he had to go. It was his time. He shook his head.

"I've had a lot of time to think this past year and I have my responsibilities. I have to go back to the team, Doctor. Jack's going to have questions." The Doctor nodded and Ianto started to head out of the Tardis and then paused.

"Thing is... am I going to still look like me in a thousand years Doctor?"

"You getting vain there, Ianto?" The Doctor asked sounding slightly amused, "never pictured you to be"

"Can't help it." Ianto said with a slight smile, "With a boss like Jack..." he trailed off, slightly wanting to know what The Doctor was going to say, however the Doctor shrugged his shoulder.

"You're an impossible thing, Ianto." Ianto smiled sadly.

"Guess it's my childhood coming back to haunt me." Ianto said with a fond sigh, "Mam, used to say I had the Face of a Bow. Whatever that meant." He said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. Martha gave him a hug.

"If you ever need to talk give me a ring yeah?" She said whipping out a pen from somewhere and writing her number down on the back of his hand. "You're going to need it." He nodded with a smile.

"Yes, Mam," He then nodded to the Doctor, "Sir." He then started to head off with a slight smile. He was home. Cardiff was beautiful- even if it was raining. He wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to head down to the hub just yet. He wasn't ready for the questions. What he really wanted was a shower, he realised. He'd cleaned up on the Tardis, she'd supplied a nice fresh suit but he wanted to relax for a bit. To accept everything that had happened to him.

* * *

By the time that he'd got out of the flat it was late. He was annoyed to see that it had not been the night that he'd left but three months later. Night had fallen and he'd headed straight for the hub. His codes worked surprisingly enough and he was thankful that Jack believed that he'd come back. The hub was empty but he could see that they'd all been in recently. He made a mental note to clean up when he had the time- the hub was a mess. Almost as bad as he'd first arrived at Torchwood Three. He hoped the archives weren't that bad. He suddenly was eager to see the team. He walked over to Tosh's computer and tracked where the SVU was.

Not too far from the hub . He realised. He was going to be on foot but he knew it couldn't be that bad.

He made it as the blowfish started taunting the team. They'd grown so strong since he'd left. He was amazed, and Jack- looked the same as ever. He thought as he stood firmly behind him the team distracted enough not to see him.

"And The Captain. Not knowing what's happened to his missing tea-boy. Has he left? Is he coming back? Can you shoot me before I shoot the girl?" That was his cue. He was not going to let this go by like he had with Saxon. He couldn't. He shot and found the team looking at him in shock and he looked slightly sheepish.

"Hey guys, did you miss me?"

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**My Immortal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who.

**Summery: **Ianto Jones isn't an ordinary Human. He needs answers. Only the right kind of Doctor can give him those answers.

**Authors Notes: **This chapter will have Jack/John, John/Ianto. Still primary Jack/Ianto (with one-sided Tosh/Ianto, one-sided Gwen/Jack and Andy/Tosh)

**Chapter Four**

Ianto watched as everyone moved around him. It was clear to him that Jack was training Gwen to be a second although that did make him wonder how long he'd been gone. He knew The Doctor and Martha showed up just after the election which placed it as at least three months since he'd been gone. He wondered how long Jack had been gone for.

"Are you sure no more like him came through?" Jack's voice broke through his thoughts, causing him to want to smile in relief. It was Tosh's voice however that made him actually smile in relief. They were _there_, they where all right. Thankfully nobody noticed.

"Cross referencing with the rift activity monitor, it doesn't look like it though"

"Car's been impounded, Jack. I'll contact Andy and get it back to the owner in the morning" Tosh reported.

"How are you doing, Owen? Did you find that report in the archives okay?"

"Bio-profile is on screen now. Nothing in his system likely to contaminate the city- the archives don't say anything either."

"Great, can you deal with the body when it's done?"

"Got it."

"Got pretty organized without me." Ianto couldn't help but comment. Hoping that his archives where still standing after Owen had been through them.

"Well, we had to." Jack said.

"Anyone want a coffee then?" Ianto questioned, unable to tell if Jack was angry at him. It was however, Tosh that surprised him by pushing him heavily back causing him to wince as he hit a door frame.

"You left us, Ianto." He sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"We knew nothing!" Gwen spoke up.

"Where were you?" Tosh asked. He wasn't sure what Jack had told them.

"I found my Doctor." He finally admitted.

"Did he fix you?" Jack asked with a soft look on his eyes. That was when Ianto had realised that Jack had heard _everything_ between him and the Doctor.

"What's there to fix?" He questioned with a cheaky smile, "you don't mess with this level of perfection."

"Are you going back to him?" Jack questioned.

"I came back for you."Ianto then realised that he was having a very private conversation in a very public matter, he then made sure he looked at all the team, "all of you."

"Woah, that never beeps" He remarked once Jack's watch started going off, while they were inspecting an rift alert.

"That's what I was thinking," Jack said sharing a grim smile with him. Suddenly Ianto couldn't help but stare at the image in front of him. Still alive he was still as annoying as ever and it seemed like Jack knew him. _Typical _

"I can't believe I got the answer machine! What can you be doing that's more important than _me?_ Or who? Anyway you've probably traced the energy shift found the body. All me, sorry about the mess, bill me for the clean-up. Reunion time. Drinks! Retro-lock the transmission coordinates and that's where I am." Ianto knew almost instantly where he was. He knew the bar well and hoped that the bar would still be standing after he'd gotten through with him. Although the message was still going he headed over to the SVU and started to get in to the drivers seat and driving off before Jack could explain to the others. He knew he'd have to explain himself but he'd do that after. He'd also have to figure out how Jack actually _knew_ him.

Arriving at the bar he got out of the SVU and took a deep breath when he reached the door. Opening it reminded him of a western. Ianto was unsure as to how to take him. They stared at each other for a few moments, he was slightly unsure as to what he was going to do. They stared at each other for a few moments and finally he kissed him. Passionately. Breaking apart Ianto didn't even move when he slugged him. He slugged him back without so much of breaking a sweat. A part of him _missed_ this.

"You know you're not the person I was expecting eye-candy."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" He snapped.

"I take it you two know each other then." Jack's voice spoke up with a mixture of confusion and amusement. The two men swirled around to see Jack standing at the door.

"You've put on weight." Ianto nearly snorted at Jack's look.

"You've lost some hair"

"What are you wearing?"

"Captain Jack Harkness. Note the stripes."

"Captain John Hart, note the sarcasm"

"Hey, I worked my way up the ranks!"

"I'm sure the ranks where grateful" Ianto couldn't help but comment, deciding to remind the two that he was in fact there. Ianto watched as John looked between Jack and himself.

"God, I could do with a drink." Ianto nearly snorted, Jack however spoke before he could comment.

"I thought you'd never ask." They made their way to the bar Ianto and Jack both watching John as he guzzled the bottle down.

"So..." Ianto started, "how was rehab?"

"Rehab_s_" John corrected, "plural." For some reason Ianto wasn't even surprised at that.

"Drink, sex, drugs and..." Jack counted off somewhat knowenly

"Murder" Jack laughed and Ianto couldn't help but feel a little twinge of something. He _missed_ hearing Jack laugh.

"You went to murder rehab?"

"I know, ridiculous. The odd kill, who does it hurt?"

"You clean now?" Ianto questioned before Jack could. John raised his eyebrow at him and then at the bottle he'd just drunk.

"Yeah, eye candy. Living like a priest."

"Don't call me that." Ianto snapped

"How's the time agency?" Jack intervined.

"You didn't hear?" At Jack's blank look Ianto knew that he hadn't, "It's shut down."

"Wow."

"It's good to see you, Jack. It never was the same without you" Ianto pushed down the twinge of jealousy that he felt when Jack and John lent forward and he tried to ignore the sigh of relief when Jack stopped.

"You need to go." Jack said firmly causing both to look at him in surprise. Despite everything... John was a part of his past. "I don't want you in my territory."

"Time was, you couldn't get enough of me on your territory." John moved quicker than Ianto expected to and in a second he'd shot at the glass window. To his left he could see that Jack looked surprised as well, "All right everyone out."

For a second Ianto felt a mild panic. Logically he knew Tosh, Owen and Gwen would have followed him but he was hoping that John hadn't injured any of them. He'd only just gotten them back. Then Gwen's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Everything all right Jack?" _Shouldn't he be asking her that? _A part of his mind asked him.

"It's okay, okay, okay!" Ianto snorted. It was John, it never was okay. Although it did sound a bit like Jack was trying to convince himself of this.

"You've got a team!" Ianto nearly smiled. It was the amused smile on John's face that had made him fall for him for the first time, "how sweet. Pretty little team- no blonde though. Every good team needs a blonde"

"God. He's worse than Jack." Owen complained making Ianto smile fondly without realising it.

"Oh! Do you have a team name? I love team names."

"Torchwood" Jack said flatly.

"Oh! Not Excalibur? Blizzard? Bikini Cops? No? Torchwood? Oh dear." At that last bit Ianto raised an eyebrow. It seemed as John knew about Torchwood he wondered what they had to say about him.

"Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato meet..."

"Captain John Hart."

"And I take it you all ready know Ianto."

"We go back." Ianto said flatly.

"Excuse me, we go more than back. We were partners."

"In what way?" Tosh questioned and Ianto shot her a look of surprise was there a hint of jealously there? He thought that she liked Owen.

"In every way love, and then some."

"It was two weeks" Ianto stated.

"Except that two weeks was trapped in a time loop, so we were stuck together for five years." John paused and looked thoughtful, "It was like having a wife."

"Excuse me _you_ where the wife." Ianto snapped.

"You, were the wife."

"No, you were the wife." Ianto stared John down. This was what he'd missed from the man.

"Oh, but I was a good wife."

"I bet you where." Ianto shot a quick surprised look at Tosh- he wasn't the only one, "what? Don't pretend you haven't noticed he's cute." Well Ianto couldn't deny that.

"They're just shy."

"What are you doing here?" Jack questioned. Ianto watched John tense for a moment.

"I was wondering when you'd get to that." John fiddled with a couple of buttons of his wrist strap.

"That's the same as yours," Tosh commented.

"A little smaller." Ianto smiled at Jack's retort as it was said on instinct while Jack scoffed.

"But it lasts much longer." This time it was Ianto who scoffed.

"Does lasting longer count as burning out in 1869?" Ianto saw Jack shoot him a look as he realised that John was the one that had left him behind. He nodded briefly.

"One time and I never hear the end of it. See what I mean about the wife?" John said with a brief roll of his eyes, "anyway, get two time agents in the same room and it's all about the wrist strap.

"Sorry... what's a time agent?" Ianto looked over at Owen who looked about as lost as Tosh and Gwen.

"What, he hasn't told you about his past?" John asked sounding surprised

"No, he didn't." Gwen spoke up, "neither of them have." John studied them for a few moments and then nodded. Ianto was almost glad when John decided to pull a Jack and keep them at bay.

"Anyway, I'm working with this woman. Beautiful, Clever, Sexy, yada, yada, yada- and we both get shot and she's dying. She begs me – tells me about these radiation cluster bombs that she's been working on."

"I _don't_ like the sound of this." Owen proclaimed. Ianto didn't either. John's stories where never fully straight up.

"Three canisters. Contents beyond toxic, swallowed up in the rift storm."

"And they ended up here." Tosh said flatly.

"Bingo. That's the downside of your city being built on a rift in space and time. Now, left to their own devices, the radiation will break down the canisters and then infect your people and planet. They need to be neutralized" Ianto gave him a suspicious look but before he could say anything Jack asked him the question on his mind.

"What do you get out of this?"

"Dying woman's last wish." Ianto was unconvinced and it looked like Jack was as well, "now there's only one problem. I don't know where they are. Hoping some local knowledge might help.

"When we get back to the Hub, I can run a citywide scan on radiation surges and cross-references that with the rift activity during that time span." Tosh spoke up.

"What are you? The brains and the beauty?" Ianto had to stop himself from moving closer to Tosh. He knew fully well that that could take care of herself it was more of the protectiveness that he felt with Rose. Older brother syndrome he put it down to.

"We do this, you get out of here when it's finished. Right away." Jack snapped and Ianto vaguely wondered if Jack felt the same.

"Does this mean I get to see your house?" Ianto's smile fell. This was not going to be good. He just wanted things to get back to normal- well as normal as things could ever be with Torchwood.

"He's a compulsive liar!" Tosh proclaimed in the archives while Ianto tried to find any information that they might have on the canisters while Tosh assisted. "why is he in the hub?"

"Why aren't you asking Jack, Tosh?" Ianto questioned.

"Because, Gwen is." Ianto mentally rolled his eyes. Of course she was, "why is he here Ianto?"

"Jack decided that one, Tosh not me. Personally he's a part of my past. One that I want left behind."

"Here we go again. You know everything about me, Ianto. Why I was hired at Torchwood, my past. Why do you keep shutting me out?"

"Tosh, here and now- that's what's important. You don't need to know what I've done in my past. It's the present that we need to live in."

"Then, why did you dessert us?" Ianto froze. He knew he owed an explanation but he needed to tell Jack first. That was what he needed to do, "where did you go, Yan?"

"I... I died so many times, Tosh. I've been dragged back to life- that's like being hauled over by broken glass by the way. I... I saw the end of the world" He moved slightly closer to her not entirely sure what he was doing.

"How-" Tosh started then cursed in Japanese when her phone started to ring, "Moshi, Moshi? Andy? Yes it looks like it's going to be a late one. I'll see you tomorrow okay? Love you too" Ianto's eyebrow rose slightly as Tosh hung up the phone.

"What's this? you and Andy?"

"Well..." She paused looking at him for a moment and then gave a sigh, "Nobody else will have me." Ianto bit his lip. When had Tosh developed a crush on him? He wondered briefly to himself. He'd always thought she'd had one on Owen.

"Good for you," He kissed her on the check and gave her a quick hug.

"Wait, if Gwen's talking to Jack... we've left Owen alone with John." He shot her a look and they both bolted out of the archives to 'rescue' Owen.

"Loving that officey feeling." Ianto had to bite back a smile. He knew the question was coming, "I always get excited in these places. To me they're, exotic. Office romances, photocopying your butt. Well... maybe not your butt, although while we're here..." About time to get back to business Ianto realised.

"The rift was active at these coordinates approximately two hundred feet above ground. That means this floor or the roof." He interrupted Jack, who looked at him.

"How are you, Ianto?"

"All the better for being back, Sir." They looked at each other.

"What happened, Ianto? One minute I was with The Doctor and Martha in a Torchwood safe house. The next thing I was alone." Ianto took a deep breath. This was it.

"The year that never was."

"Pardon?"

"Saxon... turned the Tardis into a paradox machine. The Doctor reversed it." Ianto explained he bit his lip, "was the team in the Himalaya's when you got back to Cardiff?"

"They'd spent two days there... wait- how did you know that?"

"Saxon sent them there as a distraction." Ianto explained.

"Why don't I remember any of this?"

"You weren't at the eye of the storm Jack." _I wish I wasn't_ Ianto added in his mind, "can I explain it after John's gone?"

"All right." Jack studied him, "Ianto... when this is all over and done with... maybe we could have dinner? A movie?" Ianto bit his lip almost trying to keep the smile off his face.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." He said dryly, "now why don't I take the roof and you take the office? I know you're good with roofs but... just need to appreciate the view while I'm here"

"The views fine as far as I can see." Jack remarked, Ianto just turned and started to walk away, "Ianto?" He turned, "Was that a yes?"

"Yes" He said simply allowing a smile to come on his face as he walked away.

Ianto found the canister and bent down to pick it up intending to go back down

"Rear of the year. 1987, still looking good" John's voice surprised him, causing Ianto to immediately go on guard. His phone started to ring and Ianto saw John's smirk as he started to pick it up.

"Cute. They're trying to warn you about me. Who is it? Jack? Or the pretty Japanese girl?" Before Ianto could react John had managed to grab the phone away from him, "Canister."

"If you've harmed them in anyway..." Ianto started.

"Relax eye-candy." Ianto bit back the retort that was on his lips, "you know, they're pretty but they're stupid. Jack used to have decent taste." Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't look like it from here."

"Just give it to me."

"Radiation cluster bombs? Really?" Ianto questioned.

"let's not get hung up on details. How did you survive?" _I didn't_ Ianto thought to himself.

"I have my ways. Little embarrassing that you needed help to find them."

"Little humiliating that Jack and you fell for the scam." John retorted, "Your dolly birds did all the legwork."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"What I want is for you to come to your senses. Jack doesn't belong here."

"And he belongs with you?"

"For some reason you've got a hold on him. He's staying on one measly planet. In one century. He could live like a king. He _used _to live like a king. He should be up there among the stars claiming them for his own. Just like before."

"And this has to do with me why?" Ianto questioned, "Jack _is_ old enough to make his own decisions, John."

"He's blinded. Tell him you don't need him anymore."

"We're not even together." Ianto retorted, "Tell him yourself, but you really need to master that temptation spiel first."

"It's not a spiel. It's a fact."

"Grow a spine and move on, John. He's got a new life and you're still churning out the same lines you tried sell me. It's not going to work, you're looking a little older and what's that? A few wrinkles?" Ianto was aware that he was dangerously close to the edge, in more ways than one.

"Laugh lines."

"Hell of a good joke then."

"It's you I'm laughing at, canister." Ianto looked briefly at the canister in his hand and then he dropped it casually from the roof.

"Woops." He deadpanned, he knew what was coming and he was silently grateful that John didn't know about his little ability as he felt John push him from the building.

"Woops."

"AHHH" he faked looking surprised and then stopped silently falling the rest of the way before it all went dark.

Ianto made it back to the hub just as the others did, he gave them a quick once over.

"Everyone okay?" Jack gave a nod.

"Owen got shot again but yeah everyone's fine. You?"

"Thrown off a building, nothing new, he seriously needs to get a new act. We have the element of surprise though."

"He doesn't know you can't die?" Ianto shook his head, "all right, come in last."

"Yes, sir." The mask was back up. This was taking his toll on him. He just wanted sit down and not get killed for a few years. He watched as Jack and Gwen went first.

"Pretty and resistant. Is that even fair?"

"Maybe you didn't realise. You can beat, shoot, threaten and even poison us and we'll always come back." Gwen stated and Ianto couldn't help but feel proud of her.

"Stronger every time." Jack finished with a slight smirk. Ianto watched from the background as a smile grazed John's face. This will be it he realised.

"Well I think you should know your tea-boy is splayed out on the ..." Ianto moved into vision with a smirk on his own face as he saw the look of surprise on John's face, "pavement... that's a neat trick. Seriously you could earn a fortune in the Vegas galaxies with an act like that. Go on- how does it work?"

"I can't die." Ianto said flatly.

"Go on, no really."

"No, but really you _can't_ kill me. No matter how many times you try. I can't die. _Ever._" He stepped into the bay between Jack and Gwen.

"What the hell?" Owen remarked after all the excitement, Ianto was trying to get his head straight.

"Jack? What's going on why has it gone dark?" Gwen questioned.

"The rifts reverted back to the moment he came through. We've gone back to the beginning of the night." Ianto realised explaining out loud before Jack could.

"Like, you were never here" Gwen said looking over at John.

"Now we've got to avoid ourselves." Jack stated throwing his hands up slightly frustrated, "Great."

"What did you give him Owen?"

"Torchwood DNA."

"What?" Tosh asked sounding slightly confused for a moment.

"DNA samples from the five of us. Fused and injected into his heart. Temporary corrupted his DNA coding- confused the disk."

"You mean there's a bit of you inside of me? Sweet Goodness."

"Thank you, Owen." Gwen said with a small smile.

"I want you gone." Jack said firmly to John. Gwen however held up her handcuffed wrist.

"Well, we've got to get these off him first."

"Actually..." John reached into his mouth and pulled out a key, "old trick I learnt." Gwen looked furious.

"You had that all along?"

"You were my passport to survival. No hard feelings- well not in that sense." All the men winced when Gwen slugged John on the face and then kicked him in the balls.

"Remind me never to get you mad." Ianto deadpanned and gave Gwen a small smile.

"You know... I could always stay and help out." John suggested.

"I want you gone." Jack spat, "you endangered my team. You killed one of my men."

"Eye-candy can't die."

"Yeah, but you didn't know that John. I want you gone and _don't_ come back." John sighed.

"Fine." Ianto's guard was immediately up. John never gave up that easily. He realised that he was right when John pressed a couple of buttons, "Oh and Jack? I knew I forgot to mention something: I found Grey."

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

**My Immortal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who.

**Summery: **Ianto Jones isn't an ordinary Human. He needs answers. Only the right kind of Doctor can give him those answers.

**Authors Notes: **This chapter will have Jack/Ianto with one-sided Tosh/Ianto, one-sided Gwen/Jack, Tommy/Tosh, Andy/Tosh, one-sided Owen/Tosh (On Owen's side) Also skipping Sleeper mainly because I think the episode ran okay on its own. There will be little flashback scenes. But Tosh is the star in this episode.

**Chapter Five**

"Hello, Tosh?" Ianto questioned into the phone. He had a sinking suspicion that he knew what she was doing but that was one of the reasons he was calling.

"Ianto! I'm coming just running a little late that's all"

"I'm guessing you know what day it is then." Ianto teased slightly as his suspicion where confirmed. I'm not jealous he told himself. I'm just concerned that's all I lo-like Jack. She's like a sister to me. His mind was chanting in his head.

"Why Ianto, is something out of the ordinary happening today that I don't know about?"

"It's Torchwood Tosh, of course something out of the ordinary is happening. It's when nothing happens we should be worried" He joked, his voice turned serious, "what have you told Andy?"

"Nothing, Tommy and I are just friends that's all, like I am with you and Owen." Ianto bit his lip. _That's not good_ he thought to himself moving his phone to his ear, "right I'll be in soon." He nodded into the dial tone and sighed.

"What is it?" Jack questioned and he turned seeing Jack standing in the door way.

"It's just…"

"She'll be fine, Ianto."

"It's not Tosh I'm worried about." He admitted honestly. He looked over at Jack, "when did she develop a crush on me?"

"Oh, I'd say about the time she found out about you." Jack snaked his arm around Ianto's waist and he leant back, "I knew you two where getting close and I could see a little hero worship in her eyes back then. Sort of like how Gwen has with me."

"So you do know about it then." Ianto said with a slight snort, "Was beginning to wonder,"

"How is it you notice someone else's heroworshiper, but not your own?"

"Simple. I didn't expect to have one." Ianto admitted. He rubbed his arms slightly and Jack looked at him slightly concerned.

"How are you, Ianto?"

"I'm fine."

"You haven't been sleeping." Jack pointed out.

"I don't need to sleep." He retorted. He didn't want to get into this now.

"You might think you don't, but what happens if your reflexes are off? What if you put one of the others in danger? You've died more often in the last month than for as long as I've hired you."

"You don't know that."

"I do." Jack said softly as he put his arms around Ianto, "If you don't talk to me… why don't you give Martha a call?"

"I'm fine, Jack." Ianto was saved as the alarms sounded echoing Tosh's arrival.

Jack looked over at Ianto something was clearly on his mind. Yet he wasn't sure what. He knew he wasn't coping. The team was starting to pick up on it as well. Tosh and Owen had both come up to him concerned about the Welsh man. (Though Owen would deny it if asked)

"This time tomorrow Tommy will be back in his own time." Jack commented deciding to break the silence between them.

"If you were given the option by the doctor would you go back?" Ianto's voice was so soft Jack nearly missed the question.

"Truthfully? No. The things I've seen, the people I've met-" Jack trailed off unsure whether or not to say you or not then desiding against it. It wasn't the time, "I wouldn't change it for the world… what about you?" Ianto looked at him slightly surprised

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're technically in your own time but would you go back? To before the Doctor, with Rose, Mickey Mouse and your Aunt?"

"No." Jack knew he looked surprised, "I admit there's been some bad, but the good out ways it and truthfully? Like you I wouldn't have changed anything of the last couple of years."

Jack couldn't help but pull him into a kiss. Without realising it, it had been exactly what he had wanted- no needed to hear. Ianto wouldn't be leaving any time soon. Leaving him anytime soon.

"Why do I have to go back?" Tommy inquired, "None of you know what it's like. What they're going to expect of me. I'm 24 years old."

"I know Tommy," Ianto spoke up, "and believe me if I could go back in your place I would. I'd switch with you in an instant" He ignored the looks of surprise that the team was giving him. He could deal with it later, "but I can't, I'm so very sorry but you have to do it." He stole a look at Tosh.

"Do it for Tosh," He winced when he felt the punch come flying at him.

"You bastard. What do you know about this? How do you know anything about this?"

"Because I've lived through it." His voice soft, a gasp was heard, though he wasn't sure who it was. "Right through the war. I was there." Both times left unsaid but he suspected the team knew what he meant, "and if I could I'd go through it again for you. But Tommy- you have to do this."

Jack looked over the hub up in his office, Ianto was giving Tosh a hug while Gwen was talking to her. Jack knew that he needed to bring in reinforcements. Ianto's self sacrificing was worrying him. Topped with his non-sleeping and the fact that he wasn't talking to anyone about it. Jack sighed and looked at his cellphone Ianto was not going to like him for this but he knew he needed to do this. He dialled a number and waited patiently for an answer.

"Hello Nightingale? I need your help."

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Immortal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who.

**Summery: **Ianto Jones isn't an ordinary Human. He needs answers. Only the right kind of Doctor can give him those answers.

**Authors Notes: ** This chapter will have flashbacks to Cannibals. Also it's going to be a slightly edited down version of the episode.

**Couples:** Rhys/Gwen, Jack/Ianto, Tosh/Andy, Mentions of: Ianto/Lisa, Owen/Katie, Owen/Diane

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Ianto watched slightly coldly as Gwen and Jack led Rhys down the stairs. Gwen should have been stood down and he had all ready shared that grievance to Jack although he hadn't taken it and he took a deep breath to calm down his anger that had built up again because of it. He barely listened to Owen's explanation of the rift. He only really started to listen when Rhys started to talk about the alien in the warehouse.

"It was like this uh… huge shapeless beast filling the space almost like a mold of flesh." Ianto bit his lip. He really did not like where this was going as he shared a look with Tosh- one of the few people who actually knew what had happened and knew she was thinking along the same lines.

_He had all ready died three times when they had found Tosh. He wasn't entirely sure why they had decided they had still needed the others but he suspected that they just didn't want to take their magic source of meet away from them. He came too after the third time with Tosh sobbing over him. _

_"You-you where dead" Tosh said looking at him in shock. Inside he was cursing himself, he had been so damn careful. Not even Jack had found out. _

_"I was." He nodded looking at her steadily. He had a feeling if it was anyone else he wouldn't be so literal but he knew Tosh would be smart enough to figure this, "but I come back. I can't- well scratch that I can die. It just doesn't stay put." Ianto said looking steadily at her waiting for her reaction of freak or monster_

_"Oh Ianto," She gave him a hug almost fascinated by him. He half wondered if she wanted to study him and then pushed the thought out of his mind when she gave him a hug._

_"We've got to get you out of here. They're cannibals," Ianto explained looking at her as her eyes widened, "I'll be fine but I'll be damned if I'm going to loose you or the others. I'm going to distract them and you're going to warn them all right?" She nodded._

_"Does Jack know about-"_

_"My trick?" Ianto shook his head, "If he'd read the Torchwood leaders journals he would but he hasn't I'd rather it stayed that way to be honest though Tosh" She nodded giving him a sympathetic look and Ianto knew she had caught on as to he hadn't had a good past revealing it._

"The latest tests reveal high levels of chloride, so it probably naturally lives in the water. I reckon it came through the rift into the sea and it managed to beach itself. "Owens voice brought him back to the conversation and Ianto soon wished that it hadn't.

"Like a giant alien manatee" Jack supplied and Owen nodded.

"But how did they get it in there?" Ianto wondered out loud causing everyone to look at him, "that warehouse must be 50 feet long. If it's that big-" He would have continued but Rhys interrupted him.

"Um- it could have been smaller when they got it in," Rhys said and Ianto got that uneasy feeling that he was about to be proven right, "because they uh said it was growing."

"So it's alive then?" Jack's voice sounded surprised however Ianto was growing more and more horrified, "It's not dead?"

"No, it's breathing. It's eye opened." It was there Ianto went to the nearest waist paper basket and threw up. He could feel eyes on him as he looked up.

"I'm fine." He muttered, "just felt a little queasy there." He got identical looks of disbelief from both Tosh and Jack but he chose to ignore them. If that poor creature was going through what he had- he swallowed bile he felt coming up again and chose to focus on the conversation at hand.

"So the protein chains are regenerating, despite the mutation so not only is it replenishing its own flesh, but it's increasing it. Giving them a brand new meat supply each time" Owen said and Ianto soon wished that he hadn't decided to focus on it.

"It would last them for years," Gwen realised.

"If we understood how it works we could feed the world-" Owen started but stopped when he found Ianto looking at him angrily.

"You mean harming a _living_ being time and time again just so they could get _meat_" He spat glaring at Owen, "I wouldn't want to wish that on my own worst enemy"

"Chill, tea-boy we would of course find some way of making sure it wouldn't feel it." He felt Tosh's hand on his arm but he shrugged it off and would have said something further but Jack stopped him.

"We're talking about dodgy pies and Merthyr, okay? And the fact that they're cutting it up alive-" Ianto watched as Jack turned to Rhys, "Which we would have put a stop to already if it wasn't for you"

"I thought my fiancée was in danger." Rhys protested and Ianto felt a twinge of jealousy as it seemed as Jack was asserting his dominance over Rhys.

"Well Mr. Caveman she wasn't, she can handle herself."

"Jack-" Gwen protested and Ianto knew he was still feeling annoyed with Owen and that Jack didn't seem to pick up that he was angry at him as well he decided he wasn't going to listen to any more and headed to the archives where he could calm down.

What made Gwen Cooper so bloody special? Ianto asked himself. He had tried to reminded himself that Jack new that he was just her 'hero that could do no wrong' as they had discussed a few days earlier during the Tommy incident but every time Jack asserted dominance over Rhys and even now when he was looking down at Rhys and Gwen kissing. Despite everything he was still a 20th century male he still felt like he could be a bit on the side- that Jack wasn't in it for the long run.

As far as he was aware he didn't do that with Tosh. Maybe it was Jack's 51st century breeding. He just wasn't sure. He wanted to call out Gwen on the fact that Jack 'didn't have a heart' but Jack was letting her walk all over him.

If that was the way Jack wanted it fine.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jack's unwelcome voice broke through his thoughts.

"They're not worth _your_ penny." He muttered. If he looked up he would have seen Jack looking at him in confusion.

"Did I do something-" Ianto rolled his eyes and cut Jack off before he finished the sentence.

"Don't even finish that sentence Jack." Ianto spat, "you're bloody well fawning over Gwen up there with Rhys watching. You called Rhys the caveman and you're acting just as bloody bad." He ranted glaring at his Captain.

"Gwen's with Rhys, Jack. You've encouraged it and she's getting married and I thought-" Ianto trailed off.

"You thought what?" Jack questioned angrily, "You thought that I want Gwen? Are you that blind Ianto? You and those 21st Century labels. That's what I hate most about being stuck here. I'm a natural flirt you know that. I'm annoyed because we should have had the case shut down by now. We could have had that creature back here and away from those thugs. Yet here we are arguing about relationships instead of getting the job done."

"Are you done?" Ianto asked coldly staring at him. Jack's rant had done nothing to cool his anger. Jack's words 'I hate most' where ringing through his head, stirring up insecurities again, he took Jack's stony silence as a yet, "then we should go back to work Sir."

"Bollocks." Owen snapped after Gwen had finished her rant at them. Ianto had started to open his mouth but had closed it in shock as Owen who surprised them all, "you think we don't know what it is to have someone to love? Open your eyes Gwen. You're not special. We all have someone special outside or in Torchwood. But in contrast to you- two of us have actually lost people to Torchwood. You think you're so bloody special? Consider yourself lucky that you haven't. Think about Ianto- he lost Lisa because of Torchwood. I lost my own fiancé because of Torchwood. Think about that for a bloody moment. If you think Rhys should be so bloody privileged to keep his memories of Torchwood what about Andy and Kathy? Ianto and Jack also have each other within Torchwood. You're not special Gwen Cooper. You never have been."

Owen left the room and stormed off leaving a stunned Torchwood Three in his wake.

"Did you know he was seeing someone?" Tosh questioned looking over at Ianto and he shook his head.

"No idea and I know everything about this place." He said with a slight pout. Jack coughed.

"Back to the matter at hand" Jack started, "Retconing Rhys."

"I'm not doing it, Jack." Gwen snapped, "I don't care, I'm not lying to him anymore."

"It's in the rules Gwen." Ianto pointed out.

"Fine then retcon me." She said angrily and before Jack could respond he nodded.

"Fine." Ianto was met with a stunned silence, "Owen's right. You're not special no matter what Jack says. Rules are rules and if you're not following them then it's either death or retcon."

" Ianto-" Jack's voice warned.

"No. Those are the rules. We either retcon Rhys or its Gwen and Rhys."

"She'll miss this-" Jack started.

"I wouldn't remember it." Gwen pointed out sounding slightly smug.

"Would it work?" Tosh interjected and Ianto and Jack turned to look at her in surprise, "She's fought it before." Ianto bit his lip he hadn't thought of that.

"Fine then, we retcon: Rhys." He said folding his arms stubbornly. Gwen was not going to get her way on this he was going to make sure of that. She could not constantly break the rules and get away with it.

"No." Gwen protested but Ianto chose to ignore her and stared at Jack.

"You do it then." Jack ordered crossing his arms over his chest. He nodded heading to the medical bay.

"Wait!" Ianto nearly laughed at the desperation in Gwen's voice but something did make him stop.

"You're not changing my mind Gwen. Rhys Williams is going to be retconed." Ianto said firmly glaring at her. He knew why Jack had hired her because she reminded him of Rose- he didn't see it but he'd won enough battles with Rose to know how to do it.

"What about his gunshot wound? He's all ready taken medications for it won't that interfere with it?" Ianto studied her.

"Why are you so reluctant to retcon Rhys, Gwen?" he questioned, "Is it because you've all ready retconed him once before?" She looked slightly stunned, "you think I didn't know? I know everything that goes on in this place bar Owen having a girlfriend. Of course I knew that you'd taken some of the pills from our supply."

"She's right though" Tosh intercepted the conversation, "as Owen's left we don't know whether or not whatever medication Rhys has been given would interfere."

"I can hazard a guess that it would have been antibiotics and some morphine." Which he wrinkled his nose too, "and that would interfere with the retcon there has been known cases of it within Torchwood." He could feel Gwen's triumphant glare on him. He however was not going to leave this alone.

"However, we treat his bullet wound and then we retcon him after a couple of days." He had purposely decided not to tell Gwen when he or Owen where going to register the retcon.

"Who died and made you boss?" Gwen snapped, "last I checked I was the second in command."

"And last I checked I was third in command, also the most senior Doctor currently on premises to give an opinion."

"You're a Doctor?" Jack and Gwen sounded shocked as they spoke in unison and Ianto felt slightly smug.

"Yeah, I got my medical degree back in the sixties needed something to do. Fun time that was" He said and he knew he sounded wistful.

"That's not on your file" Jack said glaring at him.

"My immortality is also not on my file, Sir or hadn't you noticed?" He said off hand, "anyway that makes me more than qualified to make decisions here PC Cooper."

"Actually-" Tosh spoke up and all three turned to look at her in slight surprise. He didn't know about the others but Ianto had forgotten that she was there.

"Technically, I would be the most senior Doctor after Owen. You forgot I studied medicine as well as my other degree" She pointed out.

"Right, can't believe I forgot about your beautiful mind Toshie" Ianto said going over to give her a squeeze. He knew he was doing this to pay back at Jack but he found that he didn't care.

"I also agree with Ianto. Unless I get to tell Andy and Owen gets to tell Kathy we should retcon Rhys." Tosh paused, "although personally I want Andy to know"

Ianto's gaze softened when he looked at Tosh. He could see the upsides of all the partners knowing. It was just the special treatment that Jack seemed to give Gwen he was really opposing and that she was blindly breaking the Torchwood protocol without a care in the world.

"I have a proposal." He said looking steadily at Jack ignoring everyone else in the room, "Rhys keeps his memories and we let Andy and Kathy know as well."

"But Andy and Kathy-"Gwen started to protest but Ianto silenced her with a glare.

"Or Rhys forgets about Torchwood." He continued. He watched as his captain studied him and Jack nodded.

"Accepted." Ianto nodded with a slight smile. This way at least the couples of Torchwood could understand when they did late hours. There would be no more lying or things like that, "on one condition."

"What?" Ianto nearly squeaked loosing his calm protester for a moment and knowing by Jack's smirk that he sounded like the Doctor.

"You go visit your sister take a couple of days off and spend it with your family. You need it, Yan." He watched as Jack stepped closer to him wrapping around his waist, "In fact I'm ordering it."

"You're ordering it Sir?" He questioned his breath hitched. Knowing if he attempted to fight it he would be fighting a losing battle.

"I am. You've been through hell and back these last few months. You need recovering time and I'm doing something I should have done when you got back." Jack said, "You have a family here now in your own time that I think you've forgotten about."

"We're not close. We never had been." Ianto said softly. They heard the cog door open and close but they ignored it for the mean time Ianto however noted that Gwen and Tosh had both gone.

"I met your sister that year. She cares about you, Yan." His breathing hitched slightly, "She and your little niece and nephew where with Andy and Kathy when I found them. While the team where in the Himalayas. Tosh and Owen thought of that in advance and now it makes sense as to why Kathy was there. She's a strong woman Ianto Jones and you need to reconnect with her. The first question she asked when I said that I knew you? Is my baby brother all right, I know he's travelling with that idiot" Ianto gave a soft laugh.

"She would. I trained her well." He took a deep breath, "Thing is though Jack…" He looked at him steadily knowing that now was the time to be honest with his Captain, "she's not my sister."

"She's not?" Jack's voice marked a sound of confusion and Ianto nodded in agreement, "but she introduced her as-"

"Would you of believed her if she said that I was her Father?" Ianto took another deep shaky breath, he rubbed his arms, "Her mother was a Torchwood One Agent in the 1970s. Ceri Williams- no relation to Rhys I checked you also won't find her on record. We met and almost instantly there was a spark. She was a bit like Tosh brilliant as hell with a soft heart. She fell pregnant and I was going to marry her. I've never been one to run from anything even getting someone up the duff. Ceri knew that Torchwood wasn't the place to have a child and that my immortally would only put them in danger so late one night she left me, knowing full well that I wouldn't be able to let them go. It took me years to track them down."

They moved to the couch and Jack had his arm around Ianto as he continued his story, "By the time I did Rhiannon was in her teens while her mother was in her forties I still looked twenty-six. So initially we lied and said that I was her older brother that her mother had adopted out. I popped in from time to time when Torchwood would let me. However Ceri and I got into an argument one year just before Rhia was supposed to graduate college. I said something about being her father and she heard. It took her a long time for her to forgive me after that. She went through a rough patch, drinking doing all sorts of things. One night she met her current husband Johnny and they fell pregnant with David they got married soon after and two years later Mica was born."

"So you're a granddad?" Jack questioned and Ianto nodded.

"Twice over." He bit his lip, "Rhiannon asked me to stay away. She didn't tell Johnny about me and I don't blame her to be honest. The kids just think I'm their Uncle."

"Oh Ianto, I'm sorry." Jack said giving him a squeeze.

"You didn't know, " He said softly, "I'd go visit but I don't know how she'd react. The year that never was Rhiannon might have been okay with it but-"

"She's her father's daughter Yan," Jack gave him a warm smile, "Of course she would."

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Ianto asked him looking at Jack, "I've tried to keep them hidden for so long-"

"I won't" Jack nodded in agreement, "You can count on me you know that right?"

"I know." Ianto agreed pulling him into a kiss.

To Be Continued.


	7. Chapter 7

**My Immortal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who.

**Summery: **Ianto Jones isn't an ordinary Human. He needs answers. Only the right kind of Doctor can give him those answers.

**Authors Notes: ** Ah Adam probably one of my favourite episodes. Okay this episode will have: Rhys/Gwen, Jack/Ianto, Tosh/Andy, Owen/Kathy, mentions of: Ianto/Lisa

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Ianto bit his lip as he walked into the hub, looking wishfully up at the office. Ever since he'd come back it hadn't been the same between them. He looked up as Adam put his hand on his shoulder.

"You said it was for the best remember?" He nodded as memories plagued him of an argument that he and Jack had had once he'd been back. Trust, the key issue. He gave Adam a smile.

"Yeah sorry, just thinking"

"Don't worry about it. I mean The Master did a number on you," Ianto tensed and looked over at him.

"How did you know that?" He asked whirling around, alarm bells going off in his head "Jack was the only one that knows-"

"You broke down when you came back, remember" Ianto moved away from Adam's touch suddenly completely unsure of the man.

"No I don't remember." He hissed out, edging himself back from Adam almost backing into Jack.

"What's going on?" Jack's too cheerful voice surprised him. Adam looked somewhat startled as well but composed himself quickly.

"Ianto's just joking around. Aren't you Ianto?" Ianto shook his head and looked over at Jack.

"He knows about the year that never was." Ianto said staring at Jack. He watched him stiffen for a moment and Ianto almost flinched when Adam managed to touch both.

"That's what you two where fighting about, Jack telling me remember?" As the memory appeared in front of his eyes Ianto bristled and he could see Jack was looking slightly annoyed.

"So why are you bringing it up again?" Jack snapped, "sue me for being worried about you."

"I'm fine." Ianto snapped. He struggled out of Adam's reach and headed down to the archives. Something didn't feel right to him but he wasn't sure what.

* * *

It wasn't until Tosh came up to him and asked him who Andy was that Ianto realised that something was going on with the team. Gwen didn't remember Rhys and now Tosh didn't know Andy? He brought up his files on the recon stash and wondered if someone had tampered with it. Everything had seemed in order however so he tried to think back and then remembered his diary. If anything odd had happened he knew he would have recorded it there. He wondered briefly if he should go get Jack and let him know but his feelings of anger made him stay and read.

Ianto had read the diary for the third time. This wasn't making any sense. Why wasn't Adam in there? He had recorded everything, him coming to Torchwood Three, The team members reactions to his hire, He could remember Adam clearly saying 'you're hired' after tasting his coffee yet that wasn't in there.

It didn't seem right.

"What's wrong?" Ianto nearly jumped at the sound of Adam's voice. A voice sounding remarkably like the doctor was telling him not to tell him. That he couldn't trust him. Ianto gave a fake smile.

"Nothing, just thinking." Ianto lied. Adam narrowed his eyes at him.

"You sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah it's fine. Just getting some work done." He said hoping he sounded convincing. Adam stepped a couple of paces forward. Ianto stiffened when he was almost straight in front of him.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Honestly, Adam. I'm fine. Just worried about Gwen that's all" He knew Adam didn't know about Tosh yet and he was planning on keeping it that way until he could speak to Jack, because that was what he needed to do. Suddenly the coms went on.

"Ianto, could you bring up that box that came through the rift?" Jack questioned over the rift, "Owen accidently archived it."

"Yeah- I'm sorry about that boss-" Owen sounded nervous and Ianto bit his lip slightly. This wasn't the Owen, Ianto's diary knew. The Owen in Ianto's diary was a snarky git.

"Sure I'll be up in a second do you want me to send Adam up?" Ianto questioned inwardly knowing that he had to get Adam away from him before he figured it out.

"He's down there and not lost?" Jack's voice sounded amused, "Sure send him back up. He's supposed to be doing an audit." Ianto watched as Adam almost changed character right before his eyes.

"Right, yeah I'll be right up Jack." Ianto breathed a sigh of relief when Adam left the room. He opened up his and Jack's private com line.

"Sir? Could you come down here for a second? I have some information on Gwen that I want you take a look at"

"Can't you bring it up here?"

"I'd much rather you come down here. We need to talk privately about the matter." He could almost see Jack hesitating, "Please Jack." He asked softly.

"All right I'll be down there in a couple of moments."

"Why did you want me down here? You never want anyone down here." Jack questioned. Ianto ran his hand through his hair.

"Gwen isn't the only person who doesn't remember someone. Tosh doesn't remember who Andy is." Jack's eyes shot up, "Also-" Ianto hesitated.

"Yan?" Jack's voice sounded soft, "what is it?"

"I was reading my journal, everyone's in there everything is in there. Apart from Adam." Jack looked at him slightly surprised.

"Could you have forgotten him too? Like Gwen with Rhys or Tosh with Andy?" Ianto shook his head.

"I can remember him clearly in my head. However it doesn't explain why I wouldn't write about him in my journal." Ianto pointed out suddenly Jack's phone rang.

"Martha Jones a voice of a nightgale. What can I do for you?" Ianto looked at him slightly surprised, "hang on I'll put you on speaker Ianto's here too. I'm sure you'll want to speak to him."

"Jack? You said you would call me last night remember? I was getting concerned. Has something happened?" Jack's eyes widened.

"I was?" Ianto suddenly realised something. _Remember? _ He mouthed it causing Jack to look over at him, "Martha, can I call you back we've got a slight situation over here."

"Is Ianto all right?" She demanded, shaking Ianto out of his thought process for a moment.

"I'm fine, we'll call you back later all right Martha and explain everything."

"I'll hold you to that. Also I just wanted to let you know I will be up on Monday." Ianto looked surprised.

"You're coming up?" Jack and Ianto chorused as one.

"I have a feeling this has to do with your situation but yeah Jack you called me and asked me to come, remember?"

"All right I'll pick you up on Monday" Ianto said making a mental note to write it down in his diary later.

"Okay Ianto. I'll see you then." She hung up the phone and Ianto moved to his computer down in the archives loading up the CTV and bringing up pictures of Adam touching Owen, Gwen and Tosh's shoulders over the last two days.

"Every time we question something, Adam touches our shoulder and somehow plants a memory of him in our mind." Ianto realised, "Like when I was questioning about the year that never was. He planted that thought about our flight."

"A memory parasite." Jack realised and clicked his figures, "that would explain Gwen and Tosh." Ianto nodded.

Jack started heading up stairs and Ianto had to rush to catch up with him, heading straight towards Adam in a second his gun is drawn, pointed at Adam's head.

"Talk to me Adam, if that's even your real name."

"What?" Adam looked confused.

"Wha- what are you doing Jack?" Gwen was looking at Jack's nervously.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Adam demanded. Ianto had to admit he was good.

"Come on Jack," Owen took off his glasses, "he's been with us for years-"

"Yeah Jack-" Adam moved to touch him but Ianto without thinking grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't." Ianto said firmly, he tried to drop his hand but Adam held on.

"Come on Yan, you know me. I helped after Lisa remember? You told me about the doctor, your cousin…" The flashes started to come and he tried to stop them but it didn't work.

"I-" he started however halfway through Jack fired a shot in the hub causing Myfany to screech and half way through stopped causing Ianto to gasp.

"Jack you know me you recruited me you recruited me three years ago- just before you met Ianto." Adam protested.

"All I know is when I think of my team I see you there but I don't feel you. No pride- no warmth. Not like I do the rest of the team. You the one I confined in. The one that can unbury the dead."

"Jack maybe you've forgotten him, like I did with Rhys, yeah?" Gwen tried to step in.

"I should have seen it then. That wasn't stress. That was him. By making us think we know him he disturbs our real memories, you with Rhys, Tosh with Andy. I'm taking him to the vault's. Move." Suddenly a gun cocking made them all freeze.

"No." Jack's eyes widened as Ianto had his gun trained on him.

"Ianto!" Owen, Tosh and Gwen all chorused as one.

"Let him go."

"Yan, you know I'm telling the truth. We were in agreement ," Jack said carefully looking at him.

"Let him go." Ianto said firmly, his head was giving him a headache and he wasn't sure whether or not he was doing the right thing. Yet- something told him that Jack was wrong.

"Ianto, I'm not going to hurt him." Jack spotted Owen inching towards the immortal and Jack knew he had to keep Ianto distracted, "if I'm wrong we can all laugh after this yeah?" Owen grabbed the gun out of Ianto's reach and struggled with him

"No" Ianto protested, "I can't, get off me. Adam-" Ianto struggled against Owen and then Tosh.

"Look what you've done to us." Jack hissed at Adam then pointed the gun at him, "move."

* * *

"Don't kill me, I had to become a part of your memories in order to survive. I didn't mean any harm." Adam said in a cage next to Janet who was growling at him.

"You changed us."

"For the better. Tosh has never been more confident. Owen's lost all his Sinicism. He's happy."

"How did you come here? Why us?"

"All of you have such unique memories, especially you and Ianto, Jack. All those extraordinary memories you both hold. Some hidden, some absent. Your minds. That's what drew me here"

"Good job, that's what we do best- wipe out Aliens." Jack sneered,

"But you always remember what you kill don't you Jack?"

* * *

"Jack?" Gwen questioned, "How have we lost two days?"

"What do you mean?"

"The last twenty four hours, none of us can remember a thing-"Ianto picked up from Gwen looking at Jack.

"The system's blank, CCTV's been wiped. What's been going on? Andy has no idea either," Tosh said looking between her colleges, "What have we been doing?"

"I don't know," Jack said honestly.

"Great, that's two days of my life I'll never get back and I'm not even hungover." Owen grumbled.

"Looks like Tosh got herself an admirer though" Jack said motioning to the flowers on her desk. Ianto couldn't help but find himself slightly interested. She went to look at the card.

"They're from… Owen!" Owen scoffed.

"To Tosh, Love and apologies Owen." Ianto read the card out loud taking the card out of Tosh's hands. He raised an eyebrow. Had Owen finally admitted his feelings for his friend? Now when she was with someone else? When **he** was with someone else? It would be typical. However a snort from Owen soon stopped that thought process.

"In your dreams Tosh, I think someone's winding you up, darling. No I don't do flowers," He took the card out of Ianto's hand, glanced over it and I don't do apologies. "Also if I did- they'd probably go to Kathy" He said in an offhand matter. Ianto shot him a look. Making a mental note to yell at him later.

He put an arm around Tosh and gave her a squeeze.

Everything was going to be just fine.

To Be Continued.


	8. Chapter 8

**My Immortal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who.

**Summery: **Ianto Jones isn't an ordinary Human. He needs answers. Only the right kind of Doctor can give him those answers.

**Authors Notes: ** There will be a Character death in this one. However, probably not the ones you're thinking of.

**Couples:** Rhys/Gwen, Jack/Ianto, Tosh/Andy, Owen/Kathy, Martha/Tom

**Chapter 8**

Ianto was for once not in the tourist office. Tosh had volunteered to man the tourist desk while Ianto did some much needed archive work. He was down there when Tosh's voice came over the airwave.

"Jack, Ianto your VIP is here." Ianto felt himself being momentarily confused. He knew Jack was expecting someone but he didn't think he was as well. He wondered briefly if it was the Doctor but dismissed that thought as he knew he would have recognized the sound of the TARDIS. He decided to ignore a nagging feeling and came up to see what was going on.

Upstairs in the main hub he found Jack bouncing on his feet and he knew he had forgotten something important. He wondered if it had been in the missing two days.

"I didn't realise that we were having a VIP" He heard Gwen mention. However, he felt the excitement radiant from Jack as the cog doors alarm went off as they opened and once Ianto spotted who it was appearing behind Tosh he felt a genuine smile come on his face.

"Suddenly, in an underground mortuary, on a wet night in Cardiff, I hear the sound of a nightingale" He was barely listening to Jack as he was fighting the urge to run up and give Martha a hug, however, he knew that Jack wanted to keep the others in suspense.

"Miss Martha Jones."

"Oh it's good to see you Jack," She said running up and giving him a hug. Then hitting him on the shoulder, "You and Ianto were supposed to pick me up remember?" Something was nagging at Ianto and he felt a flash of something and he thought he felt someone's hand on his shoulder as he turned around to see nothing.

"I don't remember saying anything about that- Ianto?" Ianto shook his head before going over to give Martha a hug himself.

"Nope, didn't even know you were coming up." Ianto said looking at the two while Jack looked slightly sheepish.

"But I talked to the both of you about it a few days ago." Martha said in confusion and then suddenly Ianto realised.

"We lost two days. We have no idea why but figure it's probably in our best interest not to try and remember." Ianto explained and Martha's eyes widened.

"You did tell me something was going down. I should have realised, sorry."

"So this is a casual visit then?" Owen questioned bringing the conversation back to the Torchwood team.

"Dr. Jones, is from UNIT." Ianto tuned out the introduction choosing to refrain from rolling his eyes at Gwen's confusion. It was getting old and he'd known that she would have had to of dealt with UNIT when Jack had been away for the brief amount of period with The Doctor.

"I identified a pattern from UNIT's data on sudden deaths- toxic shock, nothing to link the victims, different ages, sexes, ethnic origins, occupations. But there was a statistically significant concentration in South Whales." Martha explained heading over to a body that they had collected from a scene earlier.

"Come on Martha, be honest you came all this way to see me," Jack said and Ianto snorted. He still wasn't sure why Martha was here but he felt like he could relax around her.

"Not likely, she came to see her favourite Welshman and fellow Jones" Martha laughed while the other three Torchwood members where watching them curiously.

"You two still haven't over come your shyness have you?" She questioned with a smile.

"Now why would we ever do that?" Jack questioned as he picked her up making her squeal with laughter.

"Jack Harkness, put me down this instant" She protested with a wild grin, sounding for a moment scarily like Martha's mother causing Jack to put her down instantly and both Ianto and Jack to stare at her, "what?" she questioned.

"Don't ever do that again." Ianto advised which caused Jack to nod in agreement.

* * *

It was a little while later that Ianto found himself being joined by Martha in the archives. He'd gone down to look for something that may have been help to Martha's case that he knew Torchwood Three had acquired from Torchwood One in the 1940s.

"How's the family?" Ianto questioned looking at Martha with a smile. The Joneses had admittedly become part of his own family when he had been aboard the valiant.

"Getting better, they send their love."

"Send them mine." Ianto said with a sigh then decided he needed to lighten the conversation "So, the end of the world survivors club." He gave a smile when Martha did.

"God, I'm glad to see you, Ianto." He gave a grin.

"You couldn't have said that when himself was in the room could you? His ego needs to be taken down a notch." Ianto jibed, "but see you did come back for me I knew you missed your favourite Welshman."

"Yep, though you better not let my boyfriend hear you say that." Martha said with a slight smile and Ianto gave a grin.

"I'm happy for you."

"So how are you?" She asked sitting down opposite Ianto's desk in a chair that was rarely used. He gave a brief smile.

"I'm-" Martha stopped him in his tracks when she settled him with a glare that reminded him very much of her mother.

"Don't give me that, Ianto Jones." Her gaze softened, "Jack's told me that you're not coping. He's worried about you and from what I've heard from Tish and Mum he has good reason to."

"I've been through worse." Ianto said stubbornly crossing his arms across his chest. He knew Martha would have said more if Jack hadn't interrupted them on the coms making him wonder if his Captain was watching them on CCTV.

"Ianto, can you send Martha up? "

"Why so you can ask for a progress report on me?" He couldn't help but snap. He then sighed, "I'll send her up." He turned his com off before Jack could respond and looked back at Martha.

"Ianto don't be mad at him he's just-"

"Worried I get it. But I'm fine." He said knowing he sounded like a stubborn two year old, "he wants you upstairs" He pretended to be focused in his files even though he could feel Martha's eyes on him.

* * *

He bit his lip as he looked at the computer screen in front of him. Martha and Jack where worried about him. He knew that, he also knew that his Aunt and Mother would tan his backside if they'd found out how he'd been behaving.

_"Martha is a guest you should be treating her with respect"_

_"It's his fault no one else's. God alone knows why you and Rose are so taken with him" _

He sighed and made his way to the kitchen. He'd get some biscuits as a peace offering. He was making his way up the stairs he was lost in thought when an explosion went off causing him to drop the tray in surprise where he turned and glared at Owen, Martha and Jack who were laughing. If it had been anyone else in his position he probably would be too.

"Jack." He said a little coldly gaining his Captain's attention, "There's been another attack. Assault with a hypodermic. Only this time- the victim survived. Woman, aged twenty seven she's in the hospital medical records wiped just like the others."

"All right let's see whether or not we can shed any light on the subject." Jack said starting to gather his things.

* * *

"All right" Ianto said later laying out the plans he had gathered for Martha to see, "Okay, so these are the plans for the Pharm buildings. From what Owen and Jack saw, they reckon that the main house contains Copley's office, medical research suites and the accommodations for the clinical trial subjects."

"What about the buildings at the rear?" She asked and he appreciated her for keeping everything professional and not trying again to ask him about the year that never was.

"Restricted area, fenced off with armed security. We think that's where the readings of alien life came from" Ianto explained as her eyes light up.

"Cool" he could see a slight twinge of excitement in her eyes that he only recognized in fellow companions one that normally set them off to explore he could remember seeing it in his cousin.

"But you don't need to go anywhere near there" He said grinning slightly as she pouted going over to organize her med kit.

"Spoilsport."

"Hey, you know a certain Timelord would find a way to test my immortality if something happened to you" He pointed out giving her a hug.

"Ah, point."

"Now, the first thing you need to do is get yourself accepted as a clinical trials subject. Don't try too hard. Don't draw too much attention to yourself"

"Be invisible, I can do that"

"Exactly." Ianto said with a smile. They had debated whether or not to send Ianto himself into the Pharm but realised whatever happened his body might have a reaction to it, "Once you're in, we need you to gain access to the Pharm's IT systems, close down the systems firewalls and security protocols. That way Tosh can gain access to the files and see what they're _really_ up to."

"Industrial Espionage, very MI6 like"

"Of course." He shared a smile, "Once you've done that get out. Don't take any unnecessary risks. There are few people around here who would be devastated if something happened to you."

* * *

When asked by Jack later Ianto wouldn't know how to explain at which point it had all gone to hell. All he knew was that he still would feel completely justified in what his actions would be. However, one moment Owen was trying to talk Copley down the next Copley's gun went off it was all that he could do was watch in horror as Jack knocked Owen out of the way both falling down instantly to the ground- Jack taking the fatal wound.

"You're next" He suddenly realised that the man was pointing the gun at Martha and he wasn't about to let that happen. He whipped out his gun without a second thought and shot the arsehole. He then dropped his gun and ran over to Owen and Martha who was trying desperately to give Jack CPR.

To Be Continued.


	9. Chapter 9

**My Immortal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood

**Summery: **Ianto Jones isn't an ordinary Human. He needs answers. Only the right kind of Doctor can give him those answers. AU Cannon based season 2

**Authors Notes: **This is filler but it shows flashbacks from Cyberwoman, Cannibals and They Keep Killing Suzie

**Couples: ** Jack/Ianto, Tosh/Andy, Gwen/Rhys, Owen/Kathy, past Ianto/Lisa, Martha/Tom

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Ianto was staring at Jack's body lying flat in the morgue. He bit his lip slightly and sighed. He'd sent everyone home even though Gwen had protested that she was second in command and now leader he quite frankly didn't care. He'd been in Torchwood far longer than she had he had seniority not her and this way she could find out how it was when they went against their orders. The others hadn't protested although Martha had looked although she had wanted to.

"You know- you were right." He found himself saying to Jack's body, "If I had been anywhere up to my usual standards I could have stopped this from being you." He put his fingers in Jack's now cold hands. It would have been me left completely unsaid.

"I haven't been coping." He admitted, "I haven't been coping for a long time you warned me something like this would happen and it did. I just never expected it would be you- not that I would wish this on any of the other team." He added quickly, "I can also see you now shaking your head at me and telling myself it's not my fault. I wasn't holding the weapon. I couldn't have known. Like with what happened with Lisa. You forgave me for that." He took a breath and he swallowed a sob.

"Yet, by travelling with the Doctor? I really should have realised that trying to save her was in fact a pointless issue." He said running his free hand through his hair as his mind flashed back.

* * *

_Ianto Jones had lived a very long time yet he never had felt quite as terrible as he had at that very moment. He'd got one innocent person killed because of his thoughtlessness, because he couldn't handle losing someone that he cared about yet again._

_He'd been staring at the same spot in his flat for the last half an hour. He'd been taken home by Owen and given strict instructions not to leave the flat as Jack was coming to talk to him. He snorted. It was going to be death or retcon and Jack was going to find out that he couldn't die and the amount of retcon that would have to be used to get rid of his memories of Torchwood would kill him and they'd be straight back in the same position._

_He'd already locked himself in his bathroom and drowned himself to try and make himself at least forget his words to Jack earlier that day for a few moments. Jack wasn't the monster. Not by a long shot. He was the monster. The freak. The one who got people killed as soon as he let them get close to him._

"_So, Ianto Jones what am I going to do with you?" Jack's cold voice nearly made him jump. He looked over at the door to see Jack studying him and he'd wondered how long Jack had been standing there. He'd been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard a sound but he refused to give Jack a reaction. Jack moved and sat opposite him_

"_You were right." Jack said gently causing him to look up at Jack from his self loathing, "we've never chosen to find out more information about you. I was so locked in of my hatred of Torchwood One that I forgot one thing- you weren't to blame for it. That it was Yvonne Hartman's fault not a archivist who wouldn't have had the faintest idea of what was happening." _

"_I just wanted to save her" Ianto found himself whispering, "she was so full of life and reminded me of-" He stopped suddenly realising that Jack had no idea he was related to a past companion and he wanted it to stay that way. As much as he resented the Doctor he wasn't about to put him in danger._

"_Reminded you of?" Jack prodded._

"_My cousin." He finally gave in, "She was so curious like her, accepted people right off the bat despite rumours that followed them she saw the good in people." _

"_Your cousin sounds like someone I knew once" Jack mused, then shook his head, "you do know it's not your fault right?"_

"_What do you mean?" Ianto questioned knowing that the Doctor wouldn't have seen it that way. The Doctor would have probably of become the famous or not so famous Oncoming Storm. Especially, after what had happened to his Cousin and Aunt._

"_That Lisa wasn't your fault." Jack reiterated, "You wanted to save her. The Cyberwoman knew that and used that against you. That thing that you brought back to the hub? That wasn't your Lisa." Ianto choked back a sob and he felt Jack's arms around him._

"_A very wise man once gave me a second chance, Ianto. A second chance I probably didn't deserve- especially after I nearly rewrote the course of human history as we know it." Jack flashed him a sheepish grin and Ianto suddenly wanted to know more of the story but knew it wasn't the time, "Ianto I'm giving you that second chance. However, I'm putting you on suspension. You need to heal away from Torchwood and Tosh, Owen and Gwen? They need to heal too." Ianto looked up at Jack noting that he hadn't included himself in that._

"_I forgave you the moment I kissed you." Jack said and Ianto looked up causing him to study his captain. Jack's eyes held no doubt and Ianto had to fight everything to kiss him in response. He hadn't meant for all this to happen. All he had wanted to do was to save someone he cared about._

* * *

Ianto found talking to Jack therapeutic. The man wasn't giving him questions and he could finally let everything that's happened off his chest without the pitying feeling. Jack couldn't hear him logically he knew that however he just liked the thought of him standing there watching him.

"There were so many times that I nearly told you about being immortal you know? The first was right when I started. However, when it was clear you didn't know anything about me and that Tosh hadn't managed to hack into Yvonne's secure files- I just wanted a chance to be treated like I was normal again. I also nearly told you after the dreaded countryside mission, do you remember?"

* * *

_There had been many things that Ianto Jones had seen in his lifetime but this? This was right up there with Cybermen and Daleks and it was caused by humans of all life forms. Maybe the Doctor was right and humans were all stupid apes. He was back at the hub pausing for a few moments to look at Jack who was studying a glass of scotch steadily._

"_Sir," the person in question looked up in slight surprise._

"_Ianto, I thought I told you to go home?" _

"_Didn't want to be by myself to be honest sir," Jack nodded and motioned to the chair in front of his desk._

"_Take a seat. Do you want a scotch?" Ianto shook his head. He hadn't been a big drinker before The Doctor and now it was basically just water to him. It didn't have any effect on him anymore, "I'd ask you how you were but I think that would be a pointless thing. What can I do you for?" Ianto took a deep breath. This was it._

"_I wanted to tell you something," Ianto said looking steadily at his Captain and suddenly he remembered Yvonne's reaction about finding out about him. The disbelief, the sneer and repulsiveness. He couldn't tell Jack. He selflessly didn't want to see the reaction on Jack's handsome face._

"_Go on," Jack's voice broke Ianto's thoughts in a daze. He bit his lip and shook his head. _

"_I-" He paused, trying to think of something else, "I'm sorry for what happened with Tosh. He saw Jack's quizzical look at him and he ran his hand through his hair as he improvised, "I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings. I shouldn't of let her get captured in the first place."_

"_You got her out though." Jack pointed out, "you got her out without putting any thought to yourself. That makes up for it by a long run." Ianto made himself nod relieved that Jack had brought it. _

* * *

"We did however talk about immortality once before however? Remember after the incident with Suzie? Well more precisely the morning after?" Ianto questioned with a slight smirk. He gave a soft sigh as he thought about Suzie.

"I wish I could have helped with Suzie too but I had been so focused on saving Lisa…" He trailed off, "anyway to get back to Suzie I suppose."

* * *

"_Do you ever wish that you could live forever?" Ianto found himself asking as he lay next to Jack in bed trying not to give up the sense of making a quick get-a-way he __wanted to stay longer. He wasn't sure if Jack wanted him to but he knew he felt the need to stay._

"_That's a loaded question," Jack said looking at Ianto for a few moments, it seemed as though his Captain was debating on what to say, "I used to. I mean living forever? A con man's dream but then I met someone and realised that it wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. Loosing people you care about? Ghosts from your past haunting you?" It was there Ianto wondered if Jack was talking about him and if he was implying that the Captain knew about Ianto however he continued, "when I was travelling with him I learnt so much and so much of what he went through I wouldn't wish on my own worst enemy, I mean he's not going to live forever but he's well so dark rough around the edges that you have to wonder"_

"_So you wouldn't want to be immortal sir?" Ianto bit his lip wondering if he wanted to know the answer to this question, "I don't know." Jack finally said causing Ianto to look at Jack in surprise, "a part of me is saying for the right person? Yes I would be. If I was by myself no but if was with someone and neither of us would be losing them then- yes."_

* * *

"You gave me a lot to think about that day Jack. I think I was on the verge of opening up to you when the whole Billis thing happened but I guess these things happen for a reason don't they? Suzie let myself start to open up to you if she hadn't of used the glove and if I-" Suddenly Ianto stopped dead in his tracks. The second glove. Why hadn't he of said that earlier? He could let the team say goodbye to Jack. He knew where it was it was why he had mentioned it to Jack back when they had been talking about gloves being in pairs.

"Sorry sir for cutting this short, but I'll be back soon." Ianto said getting up and straightening his tie he got up and went passed Martha and Owen –who he hadn't even realised, had come back, and he flashed them a brief smile.

"Don't do ANYTHING. No cutting, no autopsies. We need to say goodbye first" Ianto ordered, not listening as Martha began to protest as he ran out of the autopsy bay and out of the hub to hopefully somewhere who knew where the second glove was hiding. This was going to work he reasoned to himself. It was for the team.

It had to work.

To Be Continued.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood

**Summery: **Ianto Jones isn't an ordinary Human. He needs answers. Only the right kind of Doctor can give him those answers. AU Cannon based season 2

**Authors Notes: **Back to regular programming.

**Couples: ** Jack/Ianto, Tosh/Andy, Gwen/Rhys, Owen/Kathy, past Ianto/Lisa, Martha/Tom,

* * *

Ianto looked around the hazy bar his sources had told him that she was there and finally he spotted her and he made his way to her with determination. A voice sounding like the Doctor's was telling him that this was a bad idea but he was choosing to ignore it. He had to do this for the team to say goodbye to Jack he reasoned.

_You're doing this for yourself_. Another voice informed him and Ianto pushed that thought out as well as he made it to the girl in question a security guard stopped him.

"Woah," The guard said and he glared at said guard in question in frustration. Didn't he understand that Martha and Owen weren't going to hold off forever?

"It's all right," The tarot girl said to the guard, "I've been looking forward to seeing Mr. Jones again." She picks up and shows Ianto the lovers card which Ianto was surprised to see looking suspiciously like him and Jack however he deliberately kept his face blank. _Only get what you came for_ he told himself as she motioned to sit down and he did what he was told.

"Can you see where it is?" Ianto asked wishing that he sounded less desperate.

"You'll owe me a favour-" She responded looking at him. Ianto nodded, knowing the implications but deciding it would be worth it.

"Well?" Ianto watched as she flipped a card over and showed him, he allowed himself to look slightly puzzled, "they hid it in a church?"

"No," She put the card on the table, "when they found out what it could do they built the church on top of it." Ianto nodded his thanks and started to get up in response, she grabbed his arm for a moment stopping him, "If I told you not to use it, would you listen?" Ianto studied her for a moment.

"Shouldn't you know the answer to that?" He asked softly and she let go, just before he left he heard her voice from across the bar and he briefly wondered how she managed to do so.

"I do, that's the problem." He nodded briefly and headed out.

* * *

Getting the box out of St Marys had been no easy task Ianto mused as he hurriedly made his way back to the hub trying to lose the Weevils chasing him. He had nearly made it without waking them if it hadn't of been for that piano. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the tourist office entrance. He sprinted the last mile and went through the door locking it behind him, finally losing. He made his way down through the cog doors ignoring the looks of the remaining member's faces.

"Ianto? What's going on?" Gwen questioned. He hadn't been counting on Tosh and Gwen being there as well but he suspected Owen had called them in after he'd left. Ianto however didn't say a word.

"Ianto mate, what have you got?" Owen questioned him as he made his way to wear Jack was still lying. He chose to ignore it as he made his way to Jack's head he put the box down and opened it up.

"Oh my god," Tosh breathed and he knew the team had seen it.

"Ianto you can't use that, not after what happened to me with Suzie-"Gwen protested. Ianto studied the team and Martha. Martha was looking at him questionably and he realised that she had no idea what the glove did while the rest of the team looked at him at him in somewhat horror.

"I'm doing it." Ianto said determinedly, "I'm bringing Jack back."

"Ianto I'm ordering you not to," Gwen spoke up. Ianto turned to look at her. "Are you really going to use it after what happened to me last time? Ianto, the gloves are dangerous. At best it will give us two minutes, at worst- who knows what will happen?" Gwen asked as they started to hook Jack up to the machine Ianto wincing at the constant flatline. It seemed wrong to hear it with Jack.

"You can't stop me Gwen." He told her, "We need to say goodbye." He pointed out putting a note of finality in his voice, "Besides when we used it with Suzie you went against orders not to" They both knew that he had her there and she frowned.

"Fine but it's on your head." She seethed, "however I thought the glove didn't work for you"

"Different glove, different circumstances." He said flatly, "Besides this time I'm not giving it any _choice_. Okay, if you have anything to say to Jack, this is your last chance." He warned. He put the glove on his left hand. Ianto closed his eyes and concentrated on bringing Jack back to them. He felt his hand becoming warm and he knew he was potentially on the right track with the glove.

"Jack? It's Ianto. Can you hear me?" He questioned hoping that it would work, "come on you know you want to hear those lovely Welsh vowels of mine-"He prompted getting a giggle from the girls despite the situation and a snort from Owen, "Jack! Hear my voice! Get a hold of my voice, let it draw you out, pull you out."

"I'm not getting any vital signs," Owen spoke up looking at the monitor. Ianto narrowed his brow in concentration.

"Jack come on, it's me Ianto." He could feel the warmth of the glove getting even warmer, "he's coming! He's coming!" Suddenly he watched as Jack's eyes opened and he screamed, however Ianto was determined to keep the connection going for at least a while.

"Ahhh,"

"Oh my god!" Martha breathed. Ianto nodded at Tosh who was in his potion keeping time.

"What's going on?" Jack asked somewhat panicked looking around, "Oh god, I'm shot he was aiming at- Martha she okay?" He asked questioned rapidly and Martha moved into the view of Jack.

"I'm fine Jack," She looked completely stunned however and Ianto wondered if Jack could somehow sense that with his next question.

"Where am I? This isn't a hospital room…." Jack paused for a moment, Ianto put his free hand on Jack's cheek to try and calm him "It's the autopsy bay isn't it? What's going on?" Ianto couldn't stop Jack from turning and seeing the glove.

"The resurrection glove." Ianto admitted his voice somewhat hollow as he tried to think of what he wanted to say to the Captain, "We lost you, but I brought you back"

"But we got rid of it," Jack said sounding confused.

"I did say gloves come in pairs." Ianto pointed out with a fond look.

"How long have we got?" Jack questioned and Ianto looked over at Tosh.

"We're at 30 seconds and counting," Tosh said softly.

"Oh no you have got to be kidding me." Jack said and Ianto knew they had to get this on track.

"Okay, guys say your goodbyes" Ianto said looking steadily at Jack. Debating on what he wanted to say now he was going to say. Now the time had come he didn't know what to say.

"Tosh." Ianto decided that she may be the best one to go first. However when she didn't say anything and looked stunned Ianto knew this was going to be difficult.

"No offence Tosh love," Jack said when she continued to be silent, "But I've only got two minutes to live." He pointed out. When she continued not to say anything Ianto went to the next person on his list.

"Gwen?" Gwen looked at Jack and was silent almost looking as though she wanted to say something but it was on the tip of her tongue. Ianto watched as she shot a look at him and Ianto wondered what she was going to say until the words came out of her mouth that stunned him.

"I'm going to miss you… and I love you. I always have." Ianto made sure to put his mask back on fully after that. He couldn't admit anything to Jack now without it sounding hollow. He debated between Owen and Martha knowing that they didn't have enough time.

"One minute" Tosh prompted

"Martha," Ianto finally decided after a nod from Owen.

"You daft sod why'd you go and do that?" Martha questioned through her tears. Jack gave a hollow laugh.

"The Doctor would have had my head otherwise" He pointed out. Ianto nearly froze at the mention of The Doctor he was still probably going to have Ianto's head for losing a companion.

"Beside the point. I'm going to miss you, idiot," Martha sniffled.

"One minute thirty" Ianto knew he had something fast otherwise he wasn't going to be able to say goodbye. However nothing would form so he said the first thing that went through his mind.

"Jack, we're going to need the code for the secure archives. You're the only one that knows it" Ianto pointed out. He had been meaning to get the code out of Jack anyway.

"You brought me back for that?" Jack questioned slightly in disbelief, "Oh, Yan. It's 24536" Ianto repeated it in his mind to make sure he knew it.

"I'm sorry, and to prepare you. I know what death is. I just want you to be ready" He said softly. _And you wanted to say goodbye _another voice added however he couldn't say it out loud. He however used his free hand to clutch on to Jack's.

"There's nothing." Jack said hollowly, "just darkness."

"Ianto, Yan I love you" Ianto nearly dropped the glove in surprise.

"I-" Ianto gulped a decided to take a different tactic, "be brave" Ianto said which caused Jack to nod and look sadly at Ianto as he prepared himself.

"There's nothing but darkness." Jack said and Ianto nodded briefly.

"Two minutes," Tosh said softly.

"Ianto, Ianto" Jack tried desperately. Ianto pressed his lips on Jack's forehead still holding on to his hand with one hand and the glove on the other.

"Be brave" Ianto repeated. The machine flat-lined and for a few moments there was silence as Ianto released the glove from Jack's head but still kept a hold of Jack's hand. Ianto noted that Owen had his arms around both Gwen and Tosh as they sniffled while Martha continued to cry Ianto motioned for her to come near him and she leaned into him.

"You know, I'm really going to need that hand back"

To Be Continued.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood

**Summery: **Ianto Jones isn't an ordinary Human. He needs answers. Only the right kind of Doctor can give him those answers. AU Cannon based season 2

**Couples: ** Jack/Ianto, Tosh/Andy, Gwen/Rhys, Owen/Kathy, Martha/Tom,

**Authors Notes: ** As I'm almost completely rewriting Dead Man Walking, this is going to be split into two parts.

* * *

"Two minutes twenty" Tosh fumbled, sniffling slightly not even trying to hide her tears. Ianto moved away from Jack stunned.

"Look, I'm not using the glove," Ianto said making it look as obvious as he possibly could. He had no idea what was going on. The girl had warned him not to use it but he'd just wanted to say goodbye was that so bad?

"But I'm still here," Jack pointed out turning his head to look steadily at Ianto, causing Ianto to back away slightly.

"Oh, here we go again," Owen muttered. Ianto took off the glove shuddering slightly as he felt a slight zap and chucked it down at the ground causing it to fall down near Gwen's feet who jumped and backed away slightly. Jack sat up on the autopsy table panting which made Ianto turn his head to him. He didn't know what was going on.

"Maybe, I cheated it somehow, maybe, I'm not meant to die yet." Jack suggested looking around the team before his eyes fell on Ianto, "maybe, I'm being kept alive for some reason. As much as I love being naked around you lot could one of you pass me my pants please, woah!" Ianto followed Jack's eyes down to his gunshot wound which hadn't healed yet.

"It's okay, I hate to say it but… you get used to it." Ianto tried to comfort Jack with his shock even though he really didn't know what was going on as his gunshot wounds had normally healed by now.

* * *

After giving Jack privacy to get dressed Ianto found himself back in the autopsy bay as Owen and Martha tried to check the Captain over but found he was interfering with the investigation as Jack tried to find his heartbeat.

"Wow, that's amazing no heart beat."

"Yeah, you're a zombie congratulations Jack. Now would you let us get on with the investigation?" Owen snapped, while Martha and Ianto shared a look.

"I'm just trying to help-" Jack pointed out.

"Well you can't help. You're the subject of the investigation and your dead." Martha pointed out trying to pacify The Captain.

"Are you sure about that?" Jack questioned and Ianto had to concede he had a point. He had no idea what was going on here.

"Yes, we're both sure" Owen piped up. Jack pointed at Gwen's computer monitor where Gwen back away from him slightly and Ianto nearly snorted. Oh, how things change in a matter of moments. Ianto thought to himself.

"Well, according to that I'm okay. Look there's electronic activity in my brain." Jack pointed out.

"That shouldn't be possible." Martha admitted looking at the screen and Owen nodded behind her. Ianto knew that they were both right.

"Well, I'm still here" Jack spoke up and he paused, "and actually I feel amazing. I haven't felt this good in years"

"So, where's the power coming from?" Owen questioned and Ianto bit his lip. He had no idea and he had a feeling that what was coming next they weren't going to like.

"You know, when Suzie survived she was draining energy from me." Gwen spoke up and Ianto looked over at her, "perhaps Jack could be doing the same to Ianto?" Ianto then felt all eyes on him and he concentrated for a few moments.

"I feel fine." He said honestly. He didn't feel tired but he also knew that he hardly ever did feel tired so they needed to do more testing. Tosh seemed to be thinking along the same lines as she brought over the philemon filter.

"The philemon filter detects biochemical energy" Owen explained to Martha as Tosh waved it over Ianto and he noted that Jack was cleaning up some blood off his face, "it's how we detected that Suzie was draining Gwen." Ianto bit his lip as Tosh showed Owen the results.

"And?" She prompted.

"There is a faint connection between the two however it's been there far longer than today and it's not the same energy as it was between Gwen and Suzie. There's nothing to that extent between them both. However it is interesting to note what this energy source is however…" Owen trailed off and looked between the two. Ianto bit his lip having his suspion. He reluctantly started to talk.

"When Lisa…" He hesitated a bit but Jack looked at him giving him encouragement, Ianto swallowed, "when Lisa was loose in the hub Jack was seriously injured. I can… sort of do a" Ianto paused and could feel his cheeks heating up.

"Just spit it out tea-boy!" Owen said and he could feel Jack's smirk on him.

"All right! If I kiss them I can spread some nanogenes to them." He snapped, "happy now?" Ianto watched as Owen and Martha exchanged a look.

"That's probably the faint energy source then," Owen said, "but it's not what's keeping Jack alive now. It's not strong enough. Plus if it was Jack's gunshot wound should have healed by now and it's not."

"So what's keeping me ticking then?" Jack questioned. Out of the corner of his eye, Ianto saw Tosh put the philemon filter on her desk and get the glove and bring it fourth.

"This glove is different to the other one," Tosh said studying it, "maybe different gloves do different things?" She suggested.

"Gloves?" Martha echoed, "Just how many are there?"

"Well… Gloves do come in pairs" Ianto pointed out feeling a slight sense of de ja vu as he did. He glanced at Jack and he thought he could see a slight twinkle in his eyes as well.

"Right," Martha said rolling her eyes.

"We fished the first one out of the harbour at…" Ianto paused to look at Jack, "what was it about two months before Gwen came on?" Jack nodded.

"That would be about right."

"But where did it come from originally?" Martha persisted and Ianto paused for a moment.

"That's a good question." He admitted, "I don't think we ever found out." he noticed Gwen getting up and moving away causing him to roll his eyes slightly. He knew she should be leading this with Jack sort of out of commission however; she didn't seem to be stepping up.

"Tosh, why don't you do an analysis and try to see if you can find that question out." Ianto suggested.

"I thought I was in charge here." Jack spoke up. Ianto paused to look at him, not entirely sure what he was going to say thankfully Owen stepped in.

"Jack, mate, I don't need to tell you you're under quarantine do I?" Owen questioned, Ianto couldn't help but thank Torchwood protocols for once.

"You don't, yet you still do." Jack muttered. The team (minus Gwen) exchanged a look, however they continued on with their tasks while Ianto excused himself down stairs to see if he could find any archived information on the gloves.

* * *

Ianto had been down in the archives for about ten minutes when Martha's call came over the coms as he ran back up the stairs he wondered what he was going to do. Jack loved him. Or at least at the time of his death he had loved him. Ianto quite honestly didn't know what to do. He knew it wasn't in Jack's character to admit that he had but it had been when he was dying so perhaps that was why.

He didn't know, when he found Martha and Owen steadying Jack he looked at the two confused.

"What's going on?" He demanded not realising that Gwen was asking the same thing, as Jack stumbled Ianto rushed forward to stop him from falling and was surprised to see Jack clutching on to him.

"Don't let me die-"Jack pleaded with him, struggling slightly.

"We were talking and he just well… collapsed." Martha explained, "Jack, can you hear me? It's Martha. Calm down." Ianto noted that Jack stopped struggling in his arms and he tried to relax his grip on the Captain only to find him still clutching.

"What happened, Jack?" Ianto asked softly.

"I don't know. Whatever it was though- it was waiting for me" Ianto bit his lip not realising he had started rubbing circles on Jack's back. He heard a slight sob and Ianto started to feel his least favourite emotion come forth- guilt.

"This way," he said softly, his Welsh accent sounding heavy even to his own ears.

* * *

They had moved to the conference room and on the way Jack had calmed down significantly. After a brief power struggle with Gwen, Ianto found himself at the head of the table. Jack hadn't said anything which had worried him slightly as he fell into place on the left side of him, Gwen had moved to Ianto's other side while Martha sat next to Jack then Owen next to her while Tosh sat next to Gwen.

"So what have we got?" Ianto demanded looking at them all steadily. He was going to put this right. He had to.

"Jack's body is undergoing some sort of transformation." Martha spoke up, "His cell's aren't decaying like they're supposed to- they're transforming."

"Into what?" Ianto and Gwen both asked as one and Ianto chose to ignore Gwen's glare, this was his fault and he had to know what was going on to fix it.

"An energy Martha and I can't identify." Owen said looking around the team, he found Owen's eyes fall on him, "it's not the same energy that falls around you when you heal yourself Ianto. However, the energy is growing all the time. Presently he's about… 40% something else" Owen explained. Jack looked slightly confused.

"I don't _feel_ any different." Jack stated looking steadily at the table while he was speaking and Ianto couldn't help but feel concerned for him. Jack wasn't his normal self.

"We need to find out where this energy is coming from," Gwen spoke before Ianto could and he shot her a glare.

"Presumably, it's the same place as the glove." Tosh said, "which judging from its atomic makeup, isn't anywhere local" She bit her lip, "Jack said, he went somewhere else where he collapsed. Could the energy and the glove be from the same place?" she questioned and this caused Ianto to bite his lip.

"What are we talking about here? Another dimension? Parallel universe?" Could the glove come from the same universe that Rose was in? Ianto suddenly found himself wondering as he studied Jack who he could tell wasn't thinking along the same lines as he was.

"Yes, guys I'm still here." Jack spoke up.

"Sorry, Jack" Ianto apologised and turned the conversation to him, "okay, you said that there was something in the darkness waiting for you."

"Yeah, I felt it. I didn't see anything though," Jack clarified. Ianto wondered what Jack was thinking. He swallowed trying to keep his brain on track.

"Where do you think it went?" Gwen questioned before Ianto could and Ianto could feel himself growing more and more irritated with her. Although, he knew he couldn't blame her as she should be in command, his brain rationalized with him he still thought he should be in control of the investigation due to the mistakes that he himself made.

"I don't know." Jack admitted softly.

"So what now?" Martha questioned as they gathered their things and left the conference room moving into the hub.

"Tosh, check our internal system readings for any dimensional anomalies in the last hour," Ianto ordered and while she shot an unsure look at Gwen she gave a nod.

"Will do," She said heading off to her desk.

"Owen, give Martha the notes on the other glove, perhaps a new fresh of eyes can give us something else," Ianto suggested and Owen nodded, "meanwhile I want you to go over your notes again on the other glove and compare them with this one. There could be something similar we're not picking up."

"Ianto can I talk to you in _my_ office?" Jack questioned and Ianto wondered if he was going too far in ordering people about causing him to nod.

"All right, Jack." They started to head towards Jack's office, he was a couple of steps ahead of Jack when Gwen's voice stopped them both.

"Jack-" Ianto decided not to turn around knowing that he should possibly continue as this was a moment between Jack and Gwen however he simply found he couldn't, "What I said before, when I thought you were dying-"

"I'm not dying. I'm dead." Jack said bluntly, stunning Ianto slightly, "I'm a headless chicken, I just haven't stopped running around yet."

"Well, when I told you I-" Gwen trailed off almost as if she realised that she had an audience in Ianto.

"Yeah, you didn't mean it. I know" Jack stated and Ianto half wondered if jack knew what he was talking about.

"You do?"

"Yes, um… I mean, you didn't say anything before, and then, suddenly I'm dying and it's like 'I love you' That's not love, Gwen. That's grief. You have Rhys. You're losing something so suddenly that you desperately desire it. Textbook response." Ianto could see the truth in his words and wondered if that had been what Jack had been thinking when he'd said it to him.

He bit his lip. Maybe he'd been wrong about the entire thing, maybe it was Jack just wanting him now, maybe it was him wanting Jack now.

"Yeah but Jack-" Gwen started to protest.

"Gwen, I want to **_talk_** to Ianto. **_You_** have Rhys. Go and ring him or something" Jack suggested and Ianto decided this was his cue to continue up to the office, wondering what on earth Jack was actually going to say to him next.

* * *

"Ianto-" Jack started to say when they had reached his office and Jack sat at his desk motioning for Ianto to sit opposite him.

"Sir" Ianto found himself saying trying to avoid looking back at him, his mind going a million miles a minute analyzing the conversation that Gwen and Jack had just had.

"I wanted to talk to you about what I said when I-"

"When you died," Ianto said bluntly. His voice sounding hollow, "I realise it was grief talking, sir." He didn't realise how much it actually hurt to say that. He thought he had managed to build a wall to protect him from things like this over the years but apparently he had let Jack break it down.

"Ianto-" He wasn't sure what Jack was going to say back but he knew he had to put that wall firmly back up again.

"You never said it before," Ianto said softly parroting Jack's words back to him fully aware that he was admitting that he had ease dropped on the conversation, "suddenly you saying you love me? That's not love Jack. That's grief over what could have been." He bit his lip trying to keep his mask in place, "If you excuse me sir I better get back to work and figure out what I've done." Ianto turned around and started to leave.

"Ianto don't go-" Jack protested

"Jack, I have work to do." With that Ianto turned and left the room, if he had looked back he would have seen Jack looking longingly at him however he didn't choosing to close the door firmly behind him.

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood

**Summery: **Ianto Jones isn't an ordinary Human. He needs answers. Only the right kind of Doctor can give him those answers. AU Cannon based season 2

**Couples: ** Jack/Ianto, Tosh/Andy, Gwen/Rhys, Owen/Kathy, Martha/Tom,

**Authors Notes: ** As I'm almost completely rewriting Dead Man Walking, this is going to be split into two parts.

* * *

Ianto had headed straight down to the archives, deliberately not saying a word to anyone as he needed to be alone with his thoughts. He was still convinced that he was right to bring Jack back to say goodbye. Everyone had needed to do that.

"Ianto!" Owen's voice came through to the coms, interrupting his thought process.

"Owen?" He responded instantly tapping them on.

"Are you still with Jack?" Martha's voice came on as well.

"No, why?" Their voices sounded panicked which was causing him to worry about The Captain and Owen's next words caused him to head for the stairs instantly.

"The energy within Jack just went off the scale"

"Jack?" He called running up the stairs from the archives straight to the Captain's office only stopping briefly when Gwen's seemingly smug voice stopped him.

"He said he had to use the loo." Ianto wished briefly whether or not he could throttle her, when Owen's voice stopped him from heading towards her.

"Jack's digestive system has shut down, love. He won't need to pee for a long time"

"Well I didn't know that did I?" Gwen snapped all smugness gone from her voice and that caused Ianto to roll his eyes.

"He's dead Gwen. What happens when you're dead? Your organ's shut down. Basic science really" Ianto responded before Gwen could retort, Martha held up her hands.

"Children, shouldn't we perhaps be looking for him?" Ianto found his eyes travelling to the coat rack where Jack's coat normally hung choosing to ignore everyone else for the moment. He noted that it wasn't there.

"His coat's missing." Ianto said biting his lip as he looked at over at the others, "he's not answering the coms."

"He's not registering in the hub but that could be because he doesn't have a heat source however, his wrist strap isn't registering either" Tosh pointed out at the mention of Jack's wrist strap Ianto felt like hitting himself on his head as he exchanged a wide eyed look with Martha. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"Can he transport if he's dead?" Owen wondered and Ianto shrugged his shoulders.

"Something, I thought to test out." Ianto said with a grim look on his face, "but it would explain how he could get out of here without any of us noticing." He pointed out.

"So he's out there?" Martha questioned and Ianto could sense the concern in her voice.

"It's Jack, it's not like he's dangerous." Ianto felt like pointing out causing Martha to shoot him a look as the hand held monitor she was holding beeped.

"Are you sure about that?" It was Ianto's turn to shoot her a look.

"Meaning?"

"You had the power to bring people back to life and didn't tell UNIT why?"

"It wasn't my decision to make it was Jack's, but I believe that was because they would have wanted to of use it." Ianto said. Martha came forward and put her hand on his shoulder and he fought the urge to shrug it off.

"I'm on your side Ianto, I really am however, I think what you need to realise- what we _all_ need to realise is that Jack's just had a surge of energy that we cannot understand. He's currently 50% human and 50% something else. The 50% of him that is human is dead. It's time to stop thinking of Jack as Jack and perhaps-" Ianto shook his head, shrugging Martha's hand off his shoulder, he knew what Martha was about to say and so he turned and started to head towards the cog doors, stopping before he was about to go through them.

"No, this is my mess I'm going to sort it. I'll find him."

* * *

Ianto was relieved to find Jack still in Wales and not far from the hub. However, finding him in a club being hit on brought a slight smile on his face and a slight flare of jealously as he pushed it down. Jack wasn't his to claim. He chanted in his mind but found himself sliding in between the brunette and Jack.

"Sorry, honey I was held up" he said putting his hand on Jack's knee. He dared to look up to Jack who he could see was tense. The brunette was soon apologising and walking off muttering something along the lines of 'why are all the good ones gay?'

"What did you go and do that for?" Jack snapped, "You don't want me but no one else can either?"

"That's what you're choosing to focus on?" Ianto retorted, "how about how did I find you? Or maybe even how you were going to get it up later on?" He knew that last bit was a bit below the belt but he couldn't help it. Ianto then grabbed Jack's hand and held it up motioning to a wrist band moniter underneath Jack's vortex manipulator, "that was how I found you by the way."

"What was the point of finding me? You don't care about me. I tell you I love you and you ask me about the secure archive passwords? What was the point of brining me back?" Ianto bit his lip hard enough to draw a bit of blood.

"That's… that's not why I brought you back." Ianto said softly looking down at the ground trying to avoid Jack's gaze. He didn't know how to answer Jack's question.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to know that your life's over? That that was it? Captain Jack Harkness' contribution to the world? And then to be brought _back_?" Due to him not looking he missed Jack throwing a punch at him and he stumbled back. He steadied himself and on instant pinned his captain to the bar smashing the glass top. He's so focused on detaining Jack that he didn't notice the cops pulling them apart and throwing them in the police car.

Ianto watched on as Jack demanded to be realised he had tried Kathy who had apparently feigned innocence and Ianto wondered briefly if Owen had advised her on it. He did have to admit it was possibly the best place for Jack at the moment.

"Call Constable Andy um…." Jack paused for a moment in his demands and anger to turn to look at Ianto sheepishly while Ianto watched in slight annoyance, "what's Andy's last name?"

"Andrew um…. pass…" he admitted just as sheepishly after a few moments Ianto decided to speak again, "Do you really want to risk injuring yourself even more Jack? It's highly unlikely that you're like me and you're going to knit yourself back together" He pointed out deciding to take the chance in building the fence between them. He watched as Jack sighed in agreement sliding down to the concrete. Ianto's eye's widened as he heard a swishing sound from Jack and Jack winced.

"I forgot about my digestive system shutting down." Jack groaned.

"And what you drank at the bar is just going to sit in your stomach isn't it?" The doctor part of Ianto realised and Jack nodded, "couldn't you gag it up?"

"Gag reflex system would have shut down with it." Jack pointed out. Jack started to think and move at the time thing and the next thing Ianto knew the drink was going back out of Jack's mouth.

"Okay that's just worst than disgusting and I thought that the food the Master had served me was disgusting." Ianto's eyes widened when he realised that he had mentioned the Master and noted that Jack's had as well. A fart was then heard and Ianto snorted, "that's right you're going to be farting for a while now aren't you?"

"Sooner or later however that's going to stop. I'm going to miss that" Jack said softly then he turned to look at Ianto, "and sex. Sex and Farting in that order."

"I should hope so." Ianto put in with a soft smile as he moved over to sit beside Jack.

"This could be the last time I see those flecks or you know, feel these bricks underneath my hands" Jack continued on almost wistfully.

"Only in suffering do we recognise true beauty." Ianto quoted with a smile as he remembered the person he had quoted him from.

"Who said that?"

"Proust" Ianto said immediately and fondly.

"Go out with him or something?" Jack questioned and Ianto wondered if there was a touch of Jealousy there.

"What, no. He wanted me to edit his work for him" Ianto said running his hand through his hair, "but would it matter of it did?" He questioned.

"Probably wouldn't have. I wouldn't have known whether or not to take you seriously." Jack admitted and Ianto sighed.

"When you've lived as long as I have there's no need to make things up." Ianto pointed out running his hand through his hair.

"You've got forever, I could hardly have seconds. It hardly seems fair" Jack mused and Ianto wondered for which one of them. He bit his lip.

"Martha's left the decision up to me but, do you want me to get the Doctor involved?" Ianto questioned and was slightly surprised and relieved when Jack shook his head.

"I don't think I'm ready for his reaction just yet and…." Ianto felt like he knew what Jack was going to say.

"You don't think he'll be supportive." Jack nodded looking somewhat sheepish but Ianto could understand. If the Doctor had to go to the end of the universe to escape him what did that mean for Jack?

"All right, but I had to ask." Ianto said softly, "however, forever doesn't necessary mean a good thing"

"Not from where I'm sitting," Jack pointed out. Ianto bit his lip.

"If you've got forever you don't notice the flecks on the concrete or stop to touch the bricks." He moved over to sit next to Jack not realising that he had automatically wrapped his hand around his, "you tend to send your friends into danger knowing the stakes aren't the same for you. Knowing, that you should have perhaps been the one to push someone away but things happen to make you walk away unscathed."

"Was that why you brought me back?" Jack questioned his voice sounding soft, "guilt?" Ianto found himself shaking his head.

"No, for once I wanted to be able say, everyone lives." Jack's eyes widened and Ianto knew he caught who he was referencing, "I wanted there to be a miracle and…" he bit his lip hard, "I wanted to be selfish just this once and save someone that I loved." He felt Jack squeeze his hand and he looked over at him, "I still am and I still do." He squeezed back and then got up, "Let's go home."

"Torchwood, Agent Ianto Meredith Jones" Ianto fixed Jack with a glare that said 'don't say anything or I'll leave you here'. "Authorization number 4-7-4-3-1-7 please undo the override on Captain Jack Harkness. We're ready to go people."

* * *

They had been walking back to the hub when Ianto and Jack both found a Weevil growling at them Ianto gulped suddenly remembering just who he had taken the glove from. He then heard more growling from behind him and turned around seeing that they needed to do something.

"They're after me," He said to Jack, "I stole the glove from them. Run back to the hub and I'll do follow you when I can. Times like these I wish we had Owen with us you know how he is with Weevils" Ianto muttered.

"I have a better idea," Jack murmured back suddenly grabbing Ianto's hand and the next thing Ianto knew he'd been transported back to the hub, feeling slightly queasy he held on to his stomach for a few moments before whacking Jack on the back.

"Warn me before you're going to do that." Ianto said fixing him with a glare, "you know I hate it when I transport second hand."

"Hey, it saved you from being Weevil chow didn't it?"

"Speaking of, how did you manage to get it to register to transport you?" Ianto asked, the question being on his mind however when Jack shrugged he bit his lip.

"I don't know somehow it just knew." Jack then turned back to the others with a bright smile, "hey guys" Ianto however studied the three of them with a small frown.

"What's going on?"He questioned immediately, suddenly the monitors went haywire again causing Ianto to look concernedly at Jack. He watched and followed as Jack almost in a zombie like form go down to the cages and almost stand in front of the caged weevils they had. Ianto then watched in slight amazement slight horror as Jack held his hand up to them and they all knelt down to him as he words that sounded strange coming from their Captain's lips.

_"Melkurian abatha! Duroc Minas Mill Khabaal!" _Jack then turned to look at Ianto causing him to almost step back in utter surprise- Jack's eyes were pitch black for a few moments until they faded to normal and Jack almost seemed to snap out of it. Ianto glanced to the others to make sure he hadn't been imagining it and the look of shock on their faces confirmed it.

They were going to have to figure out what was happening with their Captain and soon.

"What's my reading at now?" Jack demanded staring at Owen. Owen looked over at Ianto and for a moment Ianto felt lost he didn't want to go this track. This wasn't why he brought back Jack. This wasn't supposed to be the case. However, instead of voicing these thoughts Ianto gave a brief nod to Owen.

"80%" Owen reported after checking the device with Martha. Ianto closed his eyes as Jack continued.

"What happens when it completes? You know, we fight monsters- what happens when **we** turn out to be the monsters? When your captain does?" Jack questioned looking into the faces of everyone yet, Ianto found his eyes couldn't meet Jack's.

"Even if we have to fight you- you're all ready dead." Gwen pointed out her voice sounding soft to Ianto's ears.

"Well then what do we do with the dead?" Jack demands, "With Suzie, Lisa, everyone who's ever died at Torchwood apart from Ianto, what do we do?" Ianto knew he couldn't look at Jack. Not with what he was about to suggest however, he couldn't stop him, "You embalm them. If we inject a formaldehyde solution into my veins, it will petrify my neutral pathways and freeze dry my brain. It's the only way to be completely sure."

"Jack-" Ianto started to protest but he stopped when Jack put up his hand, causing Ianto to finally meet Jack's eyes.

"It's the only way to be sure, Ianto. In fact, I'm making it an order." Ianto sighed wondering why it had to come to this. It wasn't fair. He always lost someone in the end he thought to himself as he followed the others, splitting up as he followed Jack up to his office where they silently started to watch Martha and Owen start the solution.

"Are you sure about this?" He finally asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yan, I can't sleep, I can't drink and sooner or later you're going to tire of being with a decaying body and prefer a warm one." Ianto moved to make his hand intertwine with Jack.

"I'm not The Doctor, Jack. I don't run when things go wrong, when people go wrong" His voice hitched slightly the sting of The Doctor's words still hurting a bit he felt Jack squeeze his hand but he continued, "this could be a way of forever." He said softly.

"Yan, I haven't settled with a person for a long time." Jack said looking steadily at him, "This isn't the way to do this. If I could I would spend a lifetime with you- many lifetimes with you but I can't. Not like this and deep down you know this." Ianto could feel his walls breaking as he let a tear come out and he felt Jack's hand brush it away from his face.

"Keep being you okay? Can you do that for me?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded.

"I love you, Jack" Ianto said finally looking into his eyes. Jack kissed him and Ianto tried to draw every feeling he could from it even if it wasn't the same as the ones that he had had previously from the Captain, he honestly didn't care. After they broke apart Jack said the words that Ianto desperately didn't want to hear.

"I'm ready."

Once they made it back to the morgue the monitors started to beep rapidly and Ianto wanted to scream at them to tell them that he wasn't ready for Jack to go but he knew he couldn't.

"Jack's at 95%" Martha reported and Ianto bit his lip. This was it if they were going to do it they had to do it now. Jack seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"All right let's do this, no goodbyes this time we've all ready said them. Only one thing Ianto's now in command-"Jack held up his hand to Gwen's protesting, "he's been here much longer than you Gwen. You're second in command to him unless Ianto has reasons to go for an unexplained trip." He nodded slightly dumbfounded while Tosh and Owen both seemed to accept Jack's decision. He settled back into the chair he'd been in and Owen strapped Jack in.

"Are you ready for the first injection?" Owen asked using a tone of voice that Ianto had never heard from the young doctor. It was from there everything started to change yet again and Ianto found himself struggling to keep up.

* * *

Ianto woke up in the back of the Torchwood SVU with a gasp. Another death he realised with a inward sigh. He looked around trying to gather his bearings and remember what had happened. Jack had reached 100% and had let out Death. They were at the hospital, Ianto knew they were missing something completely he unbuckled his belt with a slight snort knowing that it had to of been one of the girls that had buckled him in. He opened up the door and ran in spotting Jack before turning a corner.

"Jack," Ianto called managing to stop Jack, "where did it go?" Jack seemed to be out of breath which confused Ianto slightly if he was dead why was he catching his breath? He wondered. However, he pushed the thought out of his mind when Jack motioned to the others bringing wheeling Tosh into the building.

He bit his lip as he remembered the turn of events. Tosh had been turned into an 80 year old when the glove had managed to grab her face. They had to fix this, Jack had been put on the back burner for now however, if they could fix this maybe they could fix Jack too.

"How do you know her?" One of the Doctor's was asking bringing Ianto back to the present, "I take it she's not family?"

"She's my next door neighbour," Ianto spoke up, "She's become like an adopted Grandmother too me. Ianto Jones should be listed as her next of kin." He wasn't sure what name they had used but he was Tosh's next of kin he knew that.

"Her red blood cell count is through the roof, she's also massively dehydrated. All of which has put a considerable strain on her heart."

"Please save her." Ianto pleaded. He wasn't going to lose another team member to this. He couldn't. He wondered briefly if he should call Andy in but he didn't want to worry him or put him in danger just yet. It wouldn't be fair.

They were soon left alone with Tosh looking at the mirror in slight amazement.

"It must be death," She murmured, "It's stolen my life."

"We'll find a way to reverse this Tosh," Ianto promised squeezing her hand, "do you want me to call Andy in?" He asked deciding to give her the option he hadn't really given her before. She however, shook her head.

"Iie," She said slipping into her native language for a moment, "he's working the late shift" Ianto nodded.

"All right, I just thought I'd give you the option." Tosh nodded slightly and she closed her eyes for a few moments.

"Arrigato" She murmured. He looked around the team, knowing of the problem at hand and he knew that they had to act fast.

Ianto was furious with Jack as he watched him lock himself in the same room with Death. How did he know this was going to work? He wondered as he held Jamie close to him. If he was honest with himself he was furious with himself for letting him get distracted in the kiss. Letting go of Jamie He moved over to the door and started to pound on it, Jamie joining him a few moments later.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing?" He demanded from the door, "Let me in."

"You have too much life Ianto. It has to be me." Jack yelled back and Ianto wondered what Jack had realised that he hadn't. He watched in horror trying desperately to get Jack to open the door even trying this was a direct order card it which didn't work.

They were back in the hub after everything and Ianto didn't quite know what to think. Jack was still there with them, for the moment. Toshiko was okay. They had managed to beat Death. Jack had managed to beat death. Jack soon drew Ianto out of his thoughts.

"Ianto" He looked over to where Martha, Tosh, Owen and Jack where all standing with Gwen hovering in the background, "people died because you brought me back." He bit his lip and nodded, "Now I realise I'm still dead however, you do know better than that and you know why this happened." He nodded.

"I'm suspending you indefinitely." Jack said studying him causing Ianto to look up in shock. He hadn't been suspended like this since Lisa. He however nodded and started to leave, "I'm not done. I'm ordering you to talk to Martha. This is for your own good."

"Anything else sir" He almost spat out Jack however shook his head and so he started to leave.

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood

**Summery: **Ianto Jones isn't an ordinary Human. He needs answers. Only the right kind of Doctor can give him those answers. AU Cannon based season 2

**Couples: ** Jack/Ianto, Tosh/Andy, Gwen/Rhys, Owen/Kathy, Martha/Tom,

**Authors Notes: **this is going to be a short chapter as Ianto's suspended in this one. However it does go into what's going on a little bit, this is set during A Day in The Death

* * *

Ianto had been staring at the television even though it was still turned off when the phone rang. He had been in Torchwood for so long that he didn't know what to do with a forced day off like Jack had done. He couldn't remember what he had done the first time he had been suspended, he had completely blanked that period of mourning Lisa another lost love.

"Hello?" He answered realising the phone had been ringing for a while now.

"Oh thank god you're there," Gwen's voice came over the phone. He looked at the phone in a brief shock as he had never expected Gwen to ring him.

"Gwen? What's going on?" He asked when he got over his shock.

"Owen and Martha suspended Jack from active duty, putting me in charge and he well…." She paused for a moment, "after I ordered more tests he disappeared."

"Why didn't you call me in earlier?" He half demanded into the phone.

"I was handling it" She snapped back and he rolled his eyes.

"So you're ringing me now because?" He prompted, there was a lengthy pause and Ianto wondered if Gwen was still there, "Gwen?"

"We can't find him." She admitted.

"And you think I'll be able to?" Ianto questioned.

"You found him before." Gwen pointed out and Ianto conceded that she had been right, "Ianto?" Her voice was hesitant and Ianto was wondering what was going through her head.

"Gwen?"

"How about a truce?" She asked her voice small and Ianto couldn't help but find it in him to agree. A small part of him, however didn't want to make it easy for her.

"A truce?" He questioned

"I know we've been fighting for a lot of things recently," She paused and Ianto silently agreed. Jacks's affection, the leadership postion, just now, "and I just… I'd like to be your friend Ianto. Like you are with Tosh and Martha." He gave a brief nod.

"All right Gwen, a truce." He conceded, "I'll find him. Do you want me to come back in with him?"

"I think we should be fine, he is right though Ianto you do need to talk to someone we all know something's happened to you and we all want to help" She said softly. He gave a brief smile into the phone.

"I'm seeing that now. Can you ask Martha to pop round after things calm down there?" Ianto asked her.

"I will, Ianto and thanks" Gwen said he nodded feeling slightly better when he hung up.

* * *

Ianto managed to get to the jetty just as Jack was running to take a leap into the cold water. On instinct he pulled out his stop watch and clicked the timer to see how long it would take for him to come up. He felt for Jack although while a part of him felt bad that he had brought him back a more selfish part of him still felt relieved. He still felt deep down in his heart that there would be some way to fix this. At the three minute mark Jack resurfaced looking rather soggy but perfectly all right.

When Jack showed no sign of moving Ianto walked up to the jetty himself and stood slightly behind him.

"Three minutes, impressive." If Jack showed any surprise to him he didn't show it in his features. Ianto put his jacket around Jack.

"Gwen, called you in?" He asked.

"Yes, we called a truce." Ianto admitted, "Over a 150 years old and I have to have a truce. I can't imagine what Aunt Jackie would say about this" Jack gave a slight snort, "Gwen asked me to find you but I thought we needed to talk."

"We all ready did remember? The jail cell?" Jack asked bitterly.

"They care about you Jack." Ianto continued deciding to ignore the comment, "I care about you. We're worried about you."

"I'm fine." Jack said and Ianto snorted.

"Yeah, now I know you're not okay. That's my fallback word remember?" Jack turned to look at him and Ianto took his cue to sit down next to him.

"Jack, I know you and you're not fine. You're so full of life you don't know how to process not being alive." Ianto said softly, "I want you to know here and now this hasn't changed the way I feel about you. You being alive is not the only thing I love about you, you know? If you give them a chance it won't be the thing the team concentrates on."

"They're concentrating it on the moment"

"Martha and Owen just need to make sure that you will be fine" Ianto pointed out, "Just how Martha's going to be doing the same with me when she comes over to talk tonight." At this Jack did look at him.

"You're going to talk to Martha?" Jack questioned and he nodded.

"You're right. I need to talk to her." He might not be telling her the full story but he knew that he would tell her some.

"That's good." Jack said looking at him. Ianto put his arm around Jack

"Do you want to go back to the hub now?" Jack slowly nodded.

"All right, I'll walk you back."

* * *

Later that evening Ianto was watching one of his favourite James Bond Movies (that was one good thing about being back in his original time he could watch the movies without much hassle) when there was a knock on the door. Ianto paused the movie and opened the door to find Martha and he gave a brief smile finally ready to talk a little about the year that never was.

To Be Continued.


	14. Chapter 14

**My Immortal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood

**Summery: **Ianto Jones isn't an ordinary Human. He needs answers. Only the right kind of Doctor can give him those answers. AU Cannon based season 2

**Couples: ** Jack/Ianto, Tosh/Andy, Gwen/Rhys, Owen/Kathy, Martha/Tom,

**Authors Notes: **this is going to be a short chapter as the Wedding went accordance to the show this is more of a tie up of that episode and a lead into A Rift in Time.

**Chapter 14**

"You did a good job in picking her dress" Jack said as they danced on the floor after Ianto had cut in on Gwen and Jack. He gave a snort.

"Well the Bride had to look good on her wedding day even if she was pregnant and the first dress was horrible" Ianto leaned into Jack placing his head on Jack's chest for a moment he could imagine that Jack's heart was still beating behind it, "you did a good job too" Ianto commented looking up at his captain.

"What do you mean?" Ianto smiled softly

"Your first time leading the team since well…. I brought you back" Ianto said stumbling over his words slightly, "I know you're still trying to get your head around it but, I just wanted you to know that you did a good job because, I don't think people tell you often enough." His eyes travelled to watch Tosh and Andy dancing as well as Kathy and Owen. However, he was taken by surprise when Jack pulled him in for a kiss.

"Thank you," Jack breathed.

* * *

He was back at his place when his personal rift alarm went off. A few moments later his phone rang and he gave a sigh as he checked the rift spike. Negative. Not his favourite type. He quickly answered the phone.

_"Hey Jack," _

_"Does this mean what I think it means?" _ Jack's voice questioned and Ianto found himself nodding even though he knew Jack couldn't see him.

_"Yeah, I'll go check it out can you let Helen, know?" _

_"I'll get her to get a bed ready. Do you think you're going to need any help with this?" _ Ianto shook his head again on instinct.

_"No, I should be fine, though I'll call if I do have trouble. Don't worry about calling the other's in either." _

_"Hey, who's in charge here?" _Jack asked trying to sound stern but Ianto could hear the playfulness in his voice.

_"We all know I am" _ Ianto responded with a laugh, _"I'll pop in once I've finished, don't think I'm going to be getting anymore sleep tonight after this." _

_"All right, I'll see you shortly I'd offer you a cup of coffee waiting for you but I don't think you'd appreciate it as much as I would" _ Ianto could hear the longing in his voice and Ianto gave a brief sigh but knew he couldn't say anything more.

"_I'll see you soon" _ As Ianto hung up the phone the rift monitor went off a second time causing Ianto to sigh and mutter the words that went through the minds of the people of Cardiff at least once in their lifetime, "Bloody Torchwood."

Sometimes Ianto Jones really hated his job.

To Be Continued.


	15. Chapter 15

**My Immortal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood

**Summery: **Ianto Jones isn't an ordinary Human. He needs answers. Only the right kind of Doctor can give him those answers. AU Cannon based season 2

**Couples: ** Jack/Ianto, Tosh/Andy, Gwen/Rhys, Owen/Kathy, Martha/Tom,

**Chapter 15**

Ianto shuddered as he stepped off the boat. He hated these trips he really and truly did but it was what was best for the victims at this point of time. He wished their where ways of contacting their family. Giving them a little hope but from past experiences they didn't understand. He hadn't understood and his own father hadn't understood.

"Thanks Ianto, for coming out this late" Helen said as he was escorted off the boat. He gave a brief smile.

"It's quite all right Helen, someone had to do it. Let me know if you need anything for him all right?" She nodded. He took a deep breath, "how is my mother doing?"

"She's getting a bit better Ianto. Still asking about your Aunt, Rose and you." Helen reported she looked at him, "maybe you could visit her?" He took in a deep breath. The last time he had visited his mother she had been in one of her bad spots and it hadn't worked out too well he also didn't know how to explain what had happened to her Sister and niece.

"I'll think about it." He responded not answering directly. In his personal timeline he hadn't been back to see her since before the year that never was. He bit his lip, "I've had a bit of a rough patch which wouldn't be good for her." Helen nodded.

"You know if you ever need to talk, Ianto" He nodded and gave her a warm smile.

"I will thanks, Helen." He started to get off the boat and turned around to see Helen go back to the island, "I promise next time I come you can have one of my world famous coffee's"

"Sounds like a plan" She said with a grin. He kept the smile on until the boat was well out of sight and then he frowned.

"Bloody Torchwood." He muttered to himself and he started to head back to the hub.

* * *

It was in some respect that Ianto was glad that Gwen was away on her honeymoon if she had been there Ianto knew she would be on the case as well and he didn't know if he could handle both Tosh and Gwen. He was barely handling Tosh as it was.

He was inwardly cursing Jack as well. Mainly because of the fact that the Captain had decided that it was up to him to decide about Flat Holm (well despite the fact that he had said no almost instantly when Tosh brought it up without consulting the Captain). It would be so much more easier if this had been Jack's decision.

Not his.

But of course he'd stuffed up and let someone see him with Jonah.

Maybe he should just tell Tosh the truth. He shook his head. He wasn't sure she would be able to handle this.

Would she call him a monster for it?

Or worse a freak?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jack's voice made him jump as he turned towards the secret door of the tourist office.

"How long have you been there?" Ianto asked looking at him.

"Long enough to know you're not actually getting work done up here" Jack commented with a small smile causing him to smile as well. It was good to see Jack smile. He hadn't smiled as much since he died not a true smile and Ianto had missed it.

"Just thinking about the Tosh situation." He admitted looking at him. He wasn't entirely sure he thought he saw a brief look of guilt in Jack's eyes.

"You should tell her," He looked at him in surprise.

"Is that an order sir?" He asked, he knew there was an edge to his voice though silently he would have been grateful if it was but it was dashed when Jack shot him a look.

"None of that, I told you it was your decision as Flat Holm is ultimately your responsibility but you need someone to talk to about it. Tosh would be able to help."

"I thought Gwen was the heart of the team?"

"Would you rather tell Gwen?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow, Ianto shook his head immediately that would be a disaster and he knew it, "You trusted Tosh with your immortality, you told her before you told me. You know she can keep a secret and she'd be able to help. Plus you trust her." _I only told her because I died in front of her._ Ianto thought to himself but kept quiet as he could see Jack's point.

"It isn't just Flat Holm, Jack. It's my-"

"It's your mother as well. I know but you can't keep everything inside Ianto, I thought Martha was helping with that?"

"Two sessions doesn't really count, Jack" However he nodded, "but I can see your point. Can you give me a day?" Jack nodded.

"I can, I don't know about Tosh though." Ianto sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Let me handle Tosh."

* * *

He's watching her figure things out and he's inwardly furious. He had asked Jack to give him a day. Not 8 hours. Helen's voice draws him out of his thought process

"Are you all right?"

"Oh, my God... " Tosh breaths almost taking a step back. This was what he had feared. "They're here. What are you doing to them? What's going on here? Tell me!"

"I'll take it from here" Ianto said his voice was cooler than what he expected it to be. He couldn't help it however.

"What are you doing here?" Tosh demanded whirling around to look at him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He snapped back at her with a glance at Helen, he however made his voice softer, "Look Tosh, I can explain."

"These are people taken by the rift aren't they?" Tosh fired back at them and then it was almost as though a lightbulb went on in her head and Ianto couldn't help but feel slightly proud of her as she worked it out. "The other rift spikes, that was the rift bringing someone back wasn't it?"

"Tosh, why don't we go out to the garden and I'll explain everything." Ianto suggested. Tosh looked at him.

"Jonah's in there isn't he? Take me to him." Ianto bit his lip. Jonah wasn't ready for visitors yet but maybe she'd be able to see why he had to do this. He sadly nodded to her.

"All right, he's through those doors."

He watched Tosh go through and observed them talking. He heard Jonah ask Tosh about seeing his mother and he knew she was considering it which he also knew was a seriously bad idea. He knew what he had to do and he wasn't going to enjoy this at all. He turned to leave pausing to ask Helen to let him know when Tosh had finished. He still needed to talk to her.

* * *

He found her standing near the beach with a sigh he walked up next to her and for a while they didn't say anything just watched the waves go in and out until he finally decided to break the silence wondering if they had done the right thing in letting Tosh know about Flat Holm.

"When Jack initially took over Torchwood, there were two just like Jonah. Ravaged from falling through the rift. Being kept in the vaults, neglected. He wanted them looked after. Jack set this place up., told the staff these were experiments that had gone wrong," Ianto took a deep breath pausing slightly which gave Tosh the encouragement to speak.

"How many are there?"

"Sixteen at last count." Ianto admitted, "When I came on board there were six. It has increased over the past year. Almost, as though the rift is trying to fix its mistake." Ianto wondered briefly if it was because of The Doctor turning back time and made a note to talk to Jack about it wondering why it hadn't occurred to him sooner.

"But not all of the missing return," Tosh noted and Ianto sadly shook his head.

"No."

"You can't keep them hidden like this, Ianto. They have families that need to know" And there it was, Ianto knew it had been coming ever since Jonah had asked the question.

"Tosh, they're sick. In ways you could never imagine. We can't fix them. We just care for them" Ianto said softly, wishing that she would let this go but he knew that she wouldn't.

"Jonah asked me to bring Nikki here,"

"No." Ianto said firmly.

"She has a right to know," Tosh protested and Ianto wondered if this was the time to tell her.

"No." He said again just as firmly.

"She said not knowing is the hardest part," Tosh said and Ianto rolled his eyes slightly.

"No it's not Tosh," The words slipped out of his mouth before he could say anything, he sighed, "fine, come with me."

"I'm going to tell her Ianto, if you lost someone wouldn't you want to know?" The problem was that he had wanted to know. Yet now he knew he wasn't sure if it had been a good idea or not.

"Tosh, before you make your mind up come with me please, I want you to meet someone." He watched as she hesitated for a slight moment and then nodded.

* * *

He lead Tosh to a room that wasn't that far down from Jonah's. He hesitated for a few moments taking a few deep breaths. He felt Helen's hand on his shoulder and he wondered when she had caught up to them as he found he couldn't remember her following.

"Are you sure about this, Ianto?"

"You told me that I needed to see her," He reminded and motioned to Tosh, "and Tosh needs to understand."

"All right Ianto, Toshiko I need to get you to step back please," Ianto was relieved when Tosh followed Helen's instructions. He opened the door.

"Who's there?" A London accent demanded instantly and Ianto couldn't help but let a soft smile grace his lips.

"It's me Mum," A soft gasp was heard from behind him and he knew that it was Tosh. He however stepped inside the room and he instantly found hands wrapped around him, for a few moments he melted into his mother's hug inwardly glad that it seemed to be a good day for her.

"My boy, I'm sorry," Suddenly he tensed slightly wondering what she was sorry about, "I'm sorry I never made it home that night but you were okay with your Aunt Jackie correct? Your Tad picked you up?" He nodded even though that hadn't been strickly accurate it had taken his father a couple of days to pick him up.

"It's fine though Mum, your home now." He said softly.

"What about that handsome Captain? Why haven't I seen him in a while?" She asked and he couldn't help but roll his eyes slightly with fondness.

"I'm sure he'll visit soon, Mum"

"Ianto," Helen spoke, "I hate to tell you this but it's time to go,"

"What?" Tosh spoke up.

"Helen, I'm fine," His mother protested and Ianto felt reluctant to leave like he did normally.

"It's for your own benefit," Ianto bit his lip debating himself wishing for the hundredth time there was a better way but he also knew that Tosh needed to know why she couldn't bring Nikki what it really did to families. During his thought process he felt his mother let go of him and he watched her sit down.

"Mrs Jones?" Tosh questioned.

"It's starting." Ianto closed his eyes personally he wished that he never had to hear this again but staying put.

"She's starting the downswing." Helen explained when she saw that Ianto wasn't going to speak, "You've seen her in the good phase. It gets briefer every day. It really might be best if you leave"

"Helen, Ianto," Ianto found himself moving towards his mother, but Helen had bet him to it.

"It's all right, I'm here," She said soothingly.

"Make it stop," His mother pleaded and Ianto squeezed his eyes shut but he felt a hand grab his and he knew it was Tosh's.

"I wish I could, dear. I do think it's best that you go Ianto-" Helen started but Ianto felt himself rooted to the spot he was. He needed to be there he reasoned as did Tosh.

"I'm not leaving" He said opening his eyes, "we're staying." He corrected.

"Then you should move away."

"Would someone tell me what's going on?" Tosh demanded not letting go of Ianto's hand but they took a step back just in time to see his mother open his mouth and scream loudly.

* * *

"I've never heard anything like it, and it's a scream that lasts 20 hours a day?" Tosh asked as they sailed back. Ianto nodded sadly.

"Helen's right, she used to be better I used to be able to have a conversation with her before it started the first time it happened it scared me." He admitted, "Do you remember when I said when Jack started Flat Holm there were two people?" He questioned.

"Yes, " Tosh's eyes widened, "You don't mean that-" he nodded.

"My mother was one of them. Jack's unsure how long she's been locked in Torchwood or what had happened to her there's no record. Well none that we can find and believe me I've looked." She gave him a smile, "do you understand why I won't let you take Nikki to Jonah?"

Tosh was silent for a few moments and Ianto prayed that she knew. He felt a wait go off his shoulders when she nodded, however he decided to clarify just to make sure.

"Sometimes the best thing is to leave them with an image of the one that they love not one that she knows." He said softly, "However, perhaps we can organise a way for her to let her say goodbye to Jonah."

"Ianto what about your family?" Tosh asked, "Who else knows about your mother."

"No one. " He sighed, "Rose would probably understand now but there's nothing she can do and there's nothing anyone can do if there was I would have let them know long ago." Tosh nodded sadly and they watched as the boat moved closer back to Cardiff.

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 16

My Immortal

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who

Authors Note: This is going to be a little bit choppy just because it's fragments. Tosh and Owen's recruitments where the same as was Gwen's as Suzie still went nuts. She only threatened to kill Jack and killed herself in front of Gwen.

* * *

The team minus Gwen where heading into an old rundown building, Ianto had pulled out a cellphone and without looking at the others was talking into it.

"Gwen, we've texted you the location, we're querying four or five signs of life, definitely non-human. Get here as soon as you can." He hung up and sighed, "Hopefully, she gets here soon." He added with a slight roll of the eyes.

"So, sure they're not Weevils?" Owen asked looking over at Jack and Ianto felt himself doing the same, however his eyes found their way to Tosh when she started to speak.

"Don't think so, different energy patterns, can't make sense of it. Not a species we've encountered before."

"Well Let's hope they're friendly then." Ianto couldn't help but comment dryly, sharing a smile with Owen, but looked sharp when Jack said his name.

"Owen, Ianto, take the other side of the building, check the upper floors." They started to jog towards the building, "Toshiko with me."

" Y'know, these creatures are very quiet." Ianto noted that Jack's voice sounded tense when it came through their coms.

"Maybe they're sleeping." Owen suggested somewhat hopefully, Ianto decided to damper his hopes by suggesting an alternative.

"Or hatching."

Then Tosh's voice came over the coms just as Ianto spotted a silver box in front of them "Or maybe they aren't creatures at all." Ianto could briefly hear Jack's voice yelling to get down as a countdown reached one and then there was nothing.

* * *

**_Game Station: Year Five Billion_**

_"I bring life" Rose's voice whispered which caused Ianto's eyes to snap open he was somewhat confused not knowing quite what was going on as he had been quite sure he had been exterminated. He then remembered the task at hand and wondered if the doctor had managed to do something he then heard the signs of the Tardis and was confused- Hadn't Rose been set back in it? He had so many questions but he took towards the sound and he felt his heart sink when he saw the Tardis fade into the distance._

_"Wait!" He tried desperately in confusion. The Doctor had to know that he was still alive didn't he? Rose would also want to wait for him but why weren't they? "Come back" he whispered hollowly. He felt himself slowly back away. What was he going to do?_

_His mind was full of questions that he didn't know the answers too and there was one thing about Ianto Jones- he hated not knowing answers._

_He bit his lip trying desperately to think up a plan. He was billions of years away from home not to mention thousands of miles away. He decided to move his way back to the Big Brother set where there should be at least food and comforts that he could last a couple of days while he formulated a plan or hopefully the Doctor would realise he'd left him behind and come back for him._

_Yet that was coming more and more doubtful in his own mind. If the Doctor had known about him he'd be back by now. The tardis was a time machine for a reason._

_However, he decided to wait and see what happened. _

* * *

_Five days later and Ianto knew he had to find a way to get back home by himself. He figured that the Doctor didn't know he was still alive and he knew that he had to do something, anything. _

_"Why hello there eye candy, I didn't expect to find you here," An American accent drawled causing Ianto to jump not expecting anyone to be around. He'd been alone for the entire five days, "Eye candy? Everything okay?" _

_"Ianto," He managed to get out. He was not going to cry in relief in front of a stranger expecially one that he didn't know whether or not was friend or foe. _

_"Hm, I think I like eye candy better." The man drawled, "you're a bit out of place with quotes from the early 20__th__ Century" The man circled around him, "I was told there would be nobody alive here."_

_"I survived." He decided to keep it simple and preferably as vague as he could at least for now._

_"Right so a time agent was in the facility when they sent me? Well that's just brilliant." Time agent? Ianto had no idea what that was but he figured he could go with it for now, if it could get him out of there. The man then narrowed his eyes at him, "wait a minute, where is your…" He asked motioning to his wrist._

_"Collateral Damage." Ianto had no idea where those words had come from but they sounded good enough for him._

_"Burned out huh?" The man said knowingly, "well Eye Candy you're in luck I'll take you with me. We've just got to make a few stops around the way."_

_"If I'm coming with you shouldn't I know your name first?" Ianto questioned studying him. Forgetting, the fact that the man had called him, Eye Candy. He'd train him out of that later. The man studied Ianto and he felt nervous wondering if he could really trust the man._

_"Call me, John." _

* * *

_A year and a half later Ianto was calling John every name under the sun. They'd been trapped in a time loop for the last year and he was getting twitchy. _

_"I did not leave the 21__st__ Century to travel space and time just to end up stuck in a bloody time loop!" Ianto yelled at John after another argument with the man. He paused suddenly realising what he had revealed and he had known John had caught on as well._

_"21__st__ Century? You told me you were from the 51__st__ Century and a time agent." Ianto bit his lip._

_"You assumed." _

_"What happened eye candy? How does a man like you from the 21__st__ Century end up on a game station in the year five thousand?"_

_"Pity, we don't have a drink for this because you're going to want one. It's going to be a doozey" Ianto told him honestly. Then he decided to tell him a high lightened version of the truth, leaning into John as he told him the story. "It all started when my cousin disappeared for a year…"_

* * *

**_Time loop: Year 5_**

_Ianto wasn't sure when he'd started to have feelings for John. Possibly when he'd told him the truth about Rose and The Doctor, or when John had told him about his partner in the time agency who had a brother who'd he'd lost. He quite honestly wasn't sure. However when John yelled that he'd finally fixed his wristwatch he gave him a kiss with ease. They had fallen into a couple like situation, and when John asked him where too next he was half tempted to say where ever he was going yet he knew that he had to go back home. To the twenty first century, to try and find Rose try and find out why he was left behind._

_"21__st__ Century, London." John nodded sadly at him and part of Ianto longed for the man to ask him to stay. Yet, he was startled when John pulled him in for a kiss and didn't notice as the world evaporated around him. _

* * *

**_London, 1889_**

_He hated to say it but Ianto was growing used to the 19th century, if anything he'd always been adaptable. He did ask on occasion whether or not someone had heard of the Doctor. He however, knew John was growing tired of waiting. The man was restless and he could tell with the arguments that he'd been having lately with him. _

_He was thinking this as he wondered the streets of London when a little girl appeared in front of him. _

_"Can I read your cards?" Ianto narrowed his eyes instantly suspicious. _

_"I'm fine thanks,"_

_"Let me rephrase that," She corrected with a small smile, "I'm going to read your cards." Suddenly two men came beside her._

_"I'd listen to her, Mr. Jones" Ianto froze when he heard his name. He'd never even uttered it how did they know who he was?_

_"Guess, I have no choice" He said dryly. Following the girl throw a alleyway to a little corner building that Ianto had never noticed before- or had wanted to he soon realised, "perception filter?"_

_"You're smart. That's always good." She commented without answering. Ianto felt his guard fall slightly but kept it up anyway. She led him to an empty table however, the crowd seemed to part for her. She motioned for him to sit down and he followed in an almost daze._

_An hour later he came home to find with a tinge of sadness John gone and a note that said I'm sorry, all he could do was sit on the nearest chair and gather his thoughts about what the card reader had said._

* * *

**_London 1899_**

_Ianto was slowly finding his way in the 18__th__ century. It had taken him ten years but it was working he'd found a job quite by accident at Torchwood. Nobody had figured out his immortality yet which had been a good thing. It was quite ironic he had mused at the time as the day that he had run into his cousin, The Doctor and Mickey he'd had a job interview with Torchwood. However, his peace with London was soon going to change. _

_He had been sent out to 'take out' a blowfish that was raising havoc in central London and he had lost sight of his partner, William yet he had the blowfish in his sights but it seemed to be taunting him. _

_"Come on then, shoot me." The blowfish drawled. Seemingly high on something that Ianto wasn't sure you could get in the 18__th__ century. However, Ianto knew that he had to wait for his partner so he could witness it- something that irritated him about Torchwood. Why they needed someone else there… but before he could finish his thought there was a gunshot and everything had gone blank._

_He slowly gasped back to life. Stunned for a brief moment and briefly disappointed. So it hadn't worked again this time. He took around the scene and inwardly groaned there went his peace. He was on a gurney in what could only be a 18__th__ century morgue._

_"But you—you-" The doctor who had been examining him was stuttering out._

_"I was dead?" He suggested with a half smile, "yeah I was, hope you can figure it out for me I've been trying to figure out that one for years."_

_He then turned to see the leader of Torchwood One looking at him with a strange expression on his face._

_"Andrew? Talk to me?" It didn't help that Alice Guppy the leader of Torchwood Three was also there looking at him with a strange yet horrifyingly (To him, anyway) twisted look on her face. He wasn't entirely sure how this was going to go down._

* * *

**_London, 2006_**

_Ianto knew his time at Torchwood One was coming to a close. He'd been lucky enough to struck a good place in the company at being the head archivist at Torchwood One. He was aware looking at the time frame and that the doctor had started showing up at places with a 'blonde companion' that he needed to start planning events that had all ready happened to him start to happen. He dialled an old number that he still remembered with ease into his phone._

_"Ianto Jones speaking," Ianto wanted to hang up the phone there and then. Wanted nothing more than to warn his younger self to stay far away from the doctor but he had heard the story what had happened to Rose and his Uncle Pete and couldn't have that happen._

_"Hello Ianto, my name is Ifan" Ianto winced at the name hoping the boy wouldn't catch on then pausing for a moment knowing he couldn't very well use Jones, but knowing that he hadn't in his past. He also remembered the script that had come from it. "Cooper and I have been passed your CV from one of my employers highlighting that you have potential in our department at Torchwood I was hoping you could come to Canary Wharf for an interview at 2pm?" For a moment there was a stunned silence as he let Ianto from the past process all this he knew that Ianto wouldn't even make the appointment but he also knew that he had to set things in motion._

_"Sure, that would be fine" Ianto stammered out while he grinned at his younger self's nervousness. _

_"See you then," He hung up the phone before Ianto the younger could process it to ask any questions. He hadn't had the time then and knew it would stress him until he met up again with Rose. _

_He's going up the stairs when he bumps into an Asian woman wearing a white coat. He pauses for a brief moment giving her a smile._

_"I'm sorry about that, Dr Sato I've been sent here by Captain Harkness about a space pig?" Ianto shook his head. But that would explain why he hadn't seen her before. Torchwood Three had gone rouge after the Millennium Bug Incident and a Captain Harkness had taken over. Which Ianto was privately glad about. He had never liked Torchwood Three._

_"Ah, don't know anything about that but you'd want to head down to the med bay that will be where you will be able to find out more" He pointed her in the right direction and she nodded her thanks and left. Ianto silently wished that he could get to know her more as she reminded him of a mixture of Rose and Lisa. Speaking of which he was running late to meet her._

* * *

**_Wales 2007_**

_Ianto finds the man he's looking for in a fight with what he recognizes in Torchwood's notes as a Weevil on instinct he makes a move to distract the Weevil only to find out while struggling with the weevil he then finds the weevil's teeth in his neck and he winces. However as soon as they go in the weevil goes limp and pulls back._

_"Thanks," The Captain of Torchwood Three comments, "you okay?"_

_"Fine, had worse from shaving" Ianto muttered. He's lucky though a few seconds later and he'd of died there and then and the Captain would have him locked in the cells._

_He couldn't afford that yet._

_"And you are?" The Captain asks. Ianto couldn't help it he smirked when he said this._

_"Jones, Ianto Jones." _

_"Nice to meet you Jones, Ianto Jones. I'm Captain Jack Harkness." The man smiled at him and Ianto couldn't help but smile back forgetting about Lisa for a second, "You sure you don't want to get that looked at? I have a doctor on my team and you're bleed- you where bleeding" The captain looked in disbelief. _

_"Like I said, had worse from shaving," Ianto said shrugging his shoulders. He wondered where to go from here how to get into their ranks, "Lucky escape" he finally commented._

_"I had it under control" It was the Captain's turn to shrug. _

_"You sure about that? Looks like it was a weevil to me." Ianto couldn't help but comment. The Captain's eyes looked at him suspiciously. _

_"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ianto couldn't help but roll his eyes at him but he knew he had the Captain's interest and was grateful that he'd taken the time to combine his younger self's file as well as current one. He watched as the Captain picked up the weevil with ease, "I'll take it from here, thanks again."_

_Ianto watched as The Captain started to walk away and he couldn't help but comment, "By the way I love the coat."_

* * *

_Ianto smiled as Jack came into view coming out of the Tourist Office, one of the entrances he'd found out about Torchwood he confidently held out a cup of coffee._

_ "Morning. Coffee?" The Captain however, looked nervous at him taking a sip._

_"Wow! " He said causing Ianto to smile as he handed back now an empty cup._

_"I want to work for you." He stated firmly knowing he a) couldn't work anywhere else since he'd spent over a hundred years for Torchwood and b) needed a place to hide Lisa and UNIT was out. He watched as the Captain's face turned almost to stone. _

_"Sorry. No vacancies."_

_"Look, let me tell you about myself. " Ianto tried, he wasn't sure what he was going to say maybe even tell The Captain about the truth. However , the Captain stopped him._

_"Ianto Jones, born August 19th 1983." The Captain started to walk off still talking and Ianto followed silently grateful that the Torchwood Three Tech hadn't found his actual file. "Able student but not exceptional, one minor conviction for shoplifting in your teens. Number of temporary jobs, mainly a drifter, until two years ago when you join the Torchwood Institute in London. Junior researcher. Girlfriend, Lisa Hallett."_

_"Deceased." Ianto couldn't help but comment. Knowing now that Torchwood Three wouldn't be able to help him but he would be able to keep her safe until he found someone who could or The Doctor came. _

_"I'm sorry." For a moment the Captain's gaze turned soft but Ianto didn't need the Captain's pity. He needed an in. So he stepped in front of him forcing him to stop and look at him._

_"Look," Ianto nearly growled, "you checked me out."_

_"You knew what a Weevil was." The Captain pointed out, "Thought I was gonna have to come deal with you." Ianto nearly laughed, for the amount of retcon he'd need to forget about Torchwood they'd have to probably overdose him._

_"But instead you could see I have the right qualifications for the job." Ianto tried. _

_"There is no job. We're nothing to do with Torchwood London. I severed all links." The Captain said flatly and walked off again. This made Ianto angry._

_"Yet, when it burned," He got in front of him and stopped him physically with a hand out. "Two members of your team scavenged the ruins." He later identified them as Owen and Suzie. _

_"Don't want the equipment getting into the wrong hands." The Captain said removing his hand with one figure. All most signalling that Ianto was the wrong hands. Ianto however scoffed. _

_"And you're the right hands, are you?" He asked, " Trial period, three months, I can help with the tech" _

_"No."_

_"Three weeks. Three days. Let me prove myself to you. I'll work for nothing." Ianto tried knowing now he was sounding desperate but he knew he needed to get in for Lisa's sake._

_"No." The Captain walked off again. Ianto grabbed the Captain by his shoulder and pulls him back to get in front of him._

_" I saw what they did at Canary Wharf." He debated about telling Jack his link with the Doctor, and decided against it "What am I supposed to do with those memories?"_

_"You are not my responsibility. And we're not hiring" The Captain started to walk off and Ianto couldn't help but smirk at the stretch of water in front of The Captain wondering where he was going to go._

_"Same time tomorrow, then." He decided then. If anything the Captain would hire him._

_"There is no job for you here and there never will be." The Captain called back and Ianto smirked again. Oh yes there was. He would make sure of it. He still had one last thing up his sleeves that he'd try tomorrow and he that couldn't help have some final words come out of his mouth. _

_"I really like that coat."_

* * *

_Now was the time to do it as Ianto spotted the black SVU speeding around the corner he jumped out in front of it and the car screeches to a halt. He partly wished he'd gone for jeans as he could hear a rip in his suit._

_"Okay, this has to stop." The captain said as he slammed the door but Ianto started to protest. _

_"No, listen to me."_

_"I don't have time for this. Look, I don't care what your problem is, I want you out of this city by sunrise. There is no place for you here. Go back to London, find yourself another life. Keep stalking me, I'll wipe your memory." Ianto nearly snorted but kept his head to the plan._

_"No, but the thing is..." Ianto tried. _

_"Any conversation between us, no matter what the subject, is over!" The Captain ranted, "Finished! Done! Forever! I'm getting back behind the wheel of that car and if you're still standing in the road, I'm going to drive through you." Ianto wondered if the Captain's temper tantrum was over so he decided to go with the next best thing._

_"You're not gonna help me catch this pterodactyl then?" He asked simply and watched with a smirk as The Captain whirled around and stared at him._

* * *

_Ianto watched as the Captain screwed together a big syringe. The Captain had taken off the coat (mainly at Ianto's insistence as some part of him didn't want to see that coat get ruined.)_

_"Is that the only special equipment you've got?" He couldn't help but ask._

_"Yeah, cos I keep dinosaur nets in the back of the SUV." The Captain commented dryly and Ianto just stared back at him._

_"Torchwood One, would've." They jogged into the building that Ianto had managed to get the pterodactyl into. As they got in the pterodactyl dived down to them, "Nope," Ianto manages to get out. He can't afford to get the Captain hurt- or killed because of him. They dive back out the door and slam it behind them._

_"How did you find it?" The Captain questioned once they had caught their breaths._

_"Rift activity locator." Ianto said simply._

_"Torchwood London."_

_"See, quality kit." He makes note to point out. _

_"Yeah," Jack paused, " it's quite excitable." _

_"Must be your aftershave." Ianto couldn't help but comment. There was something about The Captain that was familiar to him but he wasn't sure what. He had never met the man in his long life._

_"Never wear any." The Captain retorted. Ianto raised an eyebrow._

_"You smell like that naturally?" Ianto asked something about that was ringing a vague bell, one of someone that he hadn't thought of in over a hundred years._

_"51st century pheromones." And there it was. That was what had been nagging at Ianto. The Captain came from the same century as John. "You people have no idea. Ready for another go?"_

_"I'm game if you are." Ianto commented pushing the thought of John back out of his head. _

_"Three, two, one..." They dive back through the door and this time close it behind them. Ianto can't help but note that the pterodactyl is loud, screeching and currently diving at them._

_"Split up!" The Captain orders. They run in opposite directions. It lands near the door. Ianto catches up with Jack on the other side. Jack grabs him and holds him back, starts moving forward._

_"We're not gonna harm you. You can't stay here. Come back with me. I've got somewhere nice and big where you can fly around." Ianto can't help but roll his eyes at that._

_"Okay, so you'll let the pterodactyl in and not me."_

_"We need a guard dog." The Captain snaps back. _

_"I can be that. Like a receptionist. Building maintenance, food and drink, dry cleaning even. That coat of yours must take a battering. Like a butler, I could be a butler." Ianto tried._

_" We don't need a butler." He raises an eyebrow. _

_"Excuse me, dried egg on your collar."_

_"It was a busy week."_

_"What exactly is your plan?" Ianto decided to change the topic to the subject at hand- the subject at hand that was about to take another dive towards them._

_"I'm going to be the decoy." The Captain said simply and Ianto felt a wave of panic in him. He couldn't get a somewhat innocent killed in this plan of his._

_"And it will rip you to shreds." Ianto tried to reason with him. If anything he'd die first before the Captain._

_" Dinosaurs? Had 'em for breakfast. Had to, only source of pre-killed food protein after the asteroid crashed. Long story. Here you go." Ianto doubted it as The Captain handed him the syringe "One injection to the central nervous cortex. I'll keep it occupied. Move."_

_" No." Ianto said firmly and notices that The Captain is looking at him for the first time since they'd got here. He gave the syringe back._

_"What?"_

_"It knows me. I'll be a better decoy." Ianto stated, and safer he added mentally in his head. _

_"No, way too dangerous." Jack protested and Ianto shook his head. _

_"No, I've got a secret weapon. Chocolate. Preferably dark" He walks away without waiting for a response from The Captain. It was easy to show what he could do. He whistled, "I got your favourite, yeah" He walked tensely around keeping the pterodactyl's attention. He saw Jack behind the pterodactyl syringe waiting but he kept his eye on the subject._

_"It's good for your serotonin levels" He paused for a moment, "If you've got serotonin levels." He threw the bar on the flaor the pterodactyl and the pterodactyl looks at him and then at the chocolate and then back at him again. He bits his lip. Hoping that the pterodactyl would go for the chocolate like it had the last two nights. Finally the pterodactyl moves towards the chocolate and pecks at it. Ianto almost breaths a sigh of relief- a little too soon as he watches the Captain go forward with the syringe and the pterodactyl seems to realise that he's watching something behind so it whirls around and see's The Captain the pterodactyl takes off with The Captain grabbing hold and flying._

_"Whoa- Sir!" The sir slips out in the panic however The Captain doesn't seem to notice. _

_"Aagh! Whoah! Ianto!" Ianto feels as panicked as The Captain sounds. He hadn't planned for this. He couldn't let him get hurt he thinks as he watches The Captain hang on by one hand. He watches as The Captain gets the syringe in and then drops. He then runs forward to catch and the Captain lands on top of him with them both on the floor. _

_"Sorry!" He doesn't seem to hear the apology however as he sees the pterodactyl flying above them and then the effects of whatever was in the syringe comes crashing down so he finds himself going on automatic pilot this is possibly the most fun he's had in years and rolling The Captain over with the pterodactyl crashing down where they where seconds earlier but now next to them. However they're both laughing out of the adrenaline. They look at each other for a brief moment and he can't help but wonder if The Captain was going to kiss him. He knew he'd let him. He realised startled._

_" I should go." He decides when Lisa comes crashing back into his brain. He gets up off the Captain and goes to leave. He hears the Captain starting to get up as well but he chooses not to look back. This was now a bad idea and he was going to leave it. Alone he could figure something out before The Doctor came back._

_" Hey!" The Captain's voice startles him back and he pauses to look back automatically, "Report for work first thing tomorrow." Ianto then starts to walk back away curing himself with every step. This had just gotten that much harder. However there was one parting shot, "Like the suit, by the way"_

_Crap. Was his last thought as he walked away from The Captain. He couldn't turn back now._

* * *

"He was dead. I checked his pulse! He was dead!" Ianto opened his eyes to Rhys' voice with a wince. This was the last thing he needed. Rhys bloody Williams finding out his secret. However, Gwen's voice came through next.

"All right! Sh! Ianto, what's happened? Where are the others?" She asked and slowly she came into focus.

"What is he doing here?" He demanded focused on the fact that Rhys was now involved and that Jack was more than likely not going to like this.

"Look, I was late, OK. He gave me a lift. You OK?" She questioned however he was still a couple of steps behind has he answered her previous question.

"Owen, he went the other way." A moment of clarity, he wasn't sure where Jack and Tosh had gone.

* * *

An hour later they had all gathered outside the now demolished old building. They seemed battered and a little worse for wear but the only one who had actually died physically was Ianto and he considered that a bonus as he could come back from it.

"You OK?" Jack asked upon seeing them but Owen answered him first.

"You all right?" Ianto watched as Owen and then he took a glance at Tosh who seemed the most beat up, "Tosh, what happened?"

"Broken arm, bruised ribs, about an inch away from being crushed by a girder." Tosh diagnosed from the training that Owen had made them all do.

"You were lucky." Owen reported back with a half smile, "I was worried I was going to have an angry Welshmen come after me."

"We all were." Ianto responded with a half smile, they were lucky although the team laughed assuming he was referring to Andy.

"Jack, who's done this?" Gwen asked looking at them and he then looked around realising that something was missing.

"And where's the SUV?" Suddenly Jack's wrist strap started to beep and Ianto winced this wasn't good.

"Oh, no." He had honestly thought John had been done with them.

" Jack, what does he want?" But before Jack could say he didn't know John answered the question for him. Still looking as insufferable as ever.

"Oh, deja vu! Or did I say that already? Hey, team. Course, there might be a few less of you by now. Don't know if you liked my little gift. Course, you can't die. And with all that life, all that time, you can't spare any for me. Oh! Say hi to the family." A second person came up and Ianto thought that if Jack could go pale he would.

"No...it can't be." Jack stuttered out.

"Been a while since you've seen your brother, eh, Jack. "

"Gray?" Ianto didn't get a chance to ask Jack he reached over and grabbed his hand even though he knew that the man couldn't feel it. John continued his speech as though he hadn't just dropped a bombshell on him.

"OK, here's what's going to happen. Everything you love, everything you treasure, will die. I'm going to tear your world apart, Captain Jack Harkness, piece by piece. Starting now. Maybe now you'll want to spend some time with me."

To Be Continued


	17. Chapter 17

**My Immortal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood

**Summery: **Ianto Jones isn't an ordinary Human. He needs answers. Only the right kind of Doctor can give him those answers. AU Cannon based season 2

**Couples: ** Jack/Ianto, Tosh/Andy, Gwen/Rhys, Owen/Kathy, Martha/Tom, past John/Jack, past John/Ianto

**Authors Notes: ** Exit Wounds everyone be prepared for angst

**Chapter 17 **

"All right, Tosh, Ianto you two go to the power plant. Owen I want you at the hospital, Gwen help Andy at the police station, I'll go back to the hub"

"John wanted me to go to the hub, though" Ianto pointed out, he held up his hand as to stop Jack from arguing with him, "Look, I know he has Grey but knowing John he'll have something dangerous set up and-" I don't want you to get hurt again. Ianto nearly said however he corrected himself, "and I'd be the best shield against that."

Jack looked at Ianto steadily. He knew the man was right, yet he'd been searching for Gray for so long.

"We don't have much time Jack," Ianto looked at him, "Teleport Tosh and yourself to the nuclear power plant. Rhys can drop me off at the hub on the way to dropping Gwen and Owen at their dentations. I'll distract John long enough for you two to stop the melt down and teleport back to the hub. Everything will be fine I promise."

"All right but stay safe." Ianto nodded. Jack pulled him into a quick kiss.

"You stay safe too." Ianto whispered so softly that only Jack could hear it. Jack nodded and He, Owen and Gwen headed to Rhys' car. When he looked back a second later Jack and Tosh where all ready gone.

"He'll be okay Ianto." Gwen commented, "We all will be." Ianto nodded yet he had a sinking feeling that everything was about to change.

* * *

When Ianto came too he winced. He was tied up in the same position that the Master had him in and Ianto had a brief flash back to his time on the Valient.

"Good to know you're good at following instructions, Eye Candy."

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?" Ianto snapped staring at John. Something seemed off about the man. He just didn't know quite what it was, "you people really need to get new ways for torturing people do you learn this at school for torturing people or something?" He snarked, another man came into view, who Ianto presumed was Grey without speaking a word to Ianto he turned to John.

"You sure he cares about _this_ one?"

"Oh yeah, wouldn't come with me because of Eye Candy here. This will hurt him not knowing where Eye Candy is." Ianto's eyes widened. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on. Grey looked at something that Ianto thought was like a palm remote.

"They're all ready at the nuclear reactor. I thought you said we had half an hour"

"We do, it will take time for the genius to work this out. It will work out fine." Ianto knew that it wouldn't take Tosh that long and he also knew that John knew that too. _What was he planning? _He wondered. Before he could figure it out he felt a shock and then it went blank again.

When he woke it wasn't night any more. He also wasn't in the hub anymore. It was sunny, he felt dirt being splatter on his face as he looked up to see John shovelling dirt on him. His apologetic face, looking back at him. He watched as John stopped for a moment and pulled off his ring, dropping it down on him.

"What's that?" Grey demanded asking the question on Ianto's mind.

"Something for him to remember me by." Ianto suspected it was something more noting the way it activated as it landed on him. He almost realised what it was when he passed out a few seconds later a statics ring. He thought to himself. Hoping beyond hope that he wasn't going to be buried for too long.

* * *

1907

The next thing he knew he was being pulled up by two Torchwood agents. He nearly winced when he realised who was standing in front of him: Alice Guppy. She'd always wanted her hands on him. Once she'd taken over Torchwood Three and found out about him she'd petitioned for London to transfer him over yet it never worked the leader of the time (Alan Hickman) had refused point blank to hand him over. She had stopped asking eventually and Ianto had now finally figured out why.

"Ianto Jones." Her voice was with glee, "Care to explain why your presence is here when you're supposed to be in London?"

"Protocol 653" He muttered, "Just stick me in a static container set for November 6th 2005."

"Oh we will. But we're going to have a little fun first." That had been what he had been afraid of. He was not looking forward to this not by a long shot.

* * *

"You know if you've hurt Ianto I will kill you John. Very slowly" Jack said glaring at John, "and make it so you don't come back from it" he added in an afterthought

"Look I'll take you to your precious Eye Candy. I gave him my ring." John stared at Jack and he suddenly realised what was going on.

"It has a tractor beam in it doesn't it?" John nodded.

"Eye Candy will be fine Jack. Look I've just activated it. It's…. coming from the archives? That can't be right."

"Jack-" Tosh spoke up.

"Gwen, you come with me, Tosh, we need someone to keep an eye out for Grey, Owen, when you can get yourself back to the hub. John lead us to Ianto."

* * *

The alarm on his draw in the morgue deactivated. Ianto, slowly got up and out of the draw. He knew he didn't have the ring. Alice had taken it off him and put it in the archives- he himself had refiled it a couple of years ago, completely unaware that it was John's. He hoped that Jack would catch on to what that meant for him.

He heard a gunshot and rushed upstairs to see Grey at a standoff with Tosh and Owen, Tosh clutching her arm and Owen pointing a gun at Grey. He stayed in a place that he hoped neither of them could see him. He needed the element of surprise. He inched towards Owen's med bay and grabbed a syringe.

"Go on shoot me." Grey goaded Owen, "I shot your friend here, oh wait what would Jack do? Shooting brother dearest wouldn't be good on the cards." Ianto could see Owen wavering and he knew he was going to have to come out.

"Jack would forgive him." Ianto said calmly ignoring the gasps of surprise from both Tosh and Owen very carefully ignoring the gun now pointed at him.

"But… you're supposed to be buried six feet under."

"Amazing what you can come back from." Ianto said dryly. He saw Owen mouth alive and he nodded briefly causing the other man to wince, "but you see- Jack will forgive you for that. He'd forgive you for everything that's happened today because that's the way Jack is and you're his little brother." Ianto took another step closer now with in distance of Grey, "He'd also say he was sorry."

"For?" It was then Ianto sensed Jack's presence in the room but his gaze didn't waver from Grey,

"For doing this," Ianto pulled out the syringe and injected him. Ianto closed his eyes. He hadn't wanted to do this. He wasn't even one hundred percent sure what he gave him. Yet he had to be the monster this time. Had to take the place of Jack. He dared to look over at Jack who was staring wordlessly at Grey's body.

"Jack-" Ianto started.

"Don't." He said without looking at him, Ianto felt his heart harden "I waited so long and for this? Just to lose him again?"

"He was already lost Jack," John spoke up, "Eye Candy did the right thing." Ianto didn't even bother to correct him this time. He couldn't. He wasn't sure what to do. He wondered if this was briefly linked back to the Master. To not being able to kill him when he had the chance. He sighed.

"Jack-"

"I said don't Ianto." Jack snapped making his way towards him, "give him to me."

"All right." Ianto passed over Grey to him. He had a feeling they weren't going to come back from this. Ianto turned and looked at the others, debated on saying something but then choosing not to. It had been such a long day.

He made his way back down to the archives while Owen stitched up Tosh's shoulder. He then stopped abruptly and decided to change his root. Making his way out of the hub ignoring the looks of everyone apart from Jack and he chose not to say a word.

* * *

He found himself on a roof staring at Cardiff when he felt another presence beside him.

"I thought you'd be with Jack." Ianto murmured without taking his gaze off the city.

"I should be." John agreed, "But he doesn't need me. You however-" Ianto snorted .

"I don't need anyone" He muttered. He felt a hand on his back and Ianto tensed slightly remembering the last time he'd been on a roof with John.

"Bull." John said blunty, "you were just buried six feet under Cardiff and you didn't even flinch. I didn't see it when we met again earlier this year, but now? You've been through hell. I'm not sure what and I don't really care but you're not like this Ianto. You don't take risks. You fight back when someone's burying you alive. Yet, you didn't." Ianto didn't even register that he'd been called by his name. Something that John hadn't done in a long time.

"Maybe I've changed." Ianto retorted, "A lot can happen over a few centuries."

"You need, Jack." Ianto opened up his mouth to protest and John held up his hand, "You don't think you do but you do. You need him and he needs you right now. Go to him."

"He doesn't want to speak to me." Ianto pointed out.

"Do you really think that?" John questioned.

"If he did he would be here" Ianto pointed out. He closed his eyes. He let himself sob. Everything that had happened finally taking its toll on him, not caring that John was watching. He was surprised when he felt John's arms around him.

"I'm sorry this had to happen." John whispered to Ianto. Holding him as Ianto finally broke down sobbing.

* * *

They were back at the hub. The team had gathered around. Ianto had composed himself as much as he could.

"What are we going to do about John?" Gwen inquired breaking Ianto's train of thought.

"I was thinking I might see what the planet has to offer me- see what you two like about it so much" John said. Ianto could sense Jack staring at him and he knew the question on his mind. He nodded slightly.

"If you wanted- you could freelance for us," Jack suggested, "We call you on the occasions that we need help-" Ianto could tell John looked slightly interested as he nodded.

"That could be doable. As long as Eye Candy doesn't mind." He found himself being stared at.

"It's fine as long as you don't call me Eye Candy."

"Oh you love it when I do though" John teased. Ianto rolled his eyes but he gave him a nod.

"I'll add John on the books then" Ianto spoke up.

"Sounds good to me" He gave a smile and then Gwen 's voice joined into the conversation.

"Oh, and Ianto ,would I be able to have a cup of coffee if you don't mind?" Although it felt hollow to his ears he laughed as Tosh and Owen's faces perked up as well.

"I would- but the machine got damaged in the crossfire and the coffee shop's closed at the moment." The three groaned which caused John to look surprised.

"Your coffee still that orgasmic, then?"

"It's gotten better with age."

"Like most things do.." John commented. Ianto bit his lip and looked around the team. Everyone was there. A little bruised, battered and torn up but maybe what Gwen had said earlier that year was true. They could be shot at, blown up and tossed around yet come out stronger every time.

To Be Continued.


	18. Chapter 18

**My Immortal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood

**Summery: **Ianto Jones isn't an ordinary Human. He needs answers. Only the right kind of Doctor can give him those answers. AU Cannon based season 2

**Couples: ** Jack/Ianto, Tosh/Andy, Gwen/Rhys, Owen/Kathy, Martha/Tom, past John/Jack, past John/Ianto

Chapter 18

Ianto was on a mission in London with John when everything went it happened. He'd actually just finished talking with Wilfred Mott about his Granddaughter. He knew she was now travelling with the doctor so he'd just wanted to do a brief check up on her family- especially after what happened with Martha. They were a couple of streets away from the house when the earth shook violently causing him to fall over.

"Eye Candy, you all right?"

"Slight loss of dignity but nothing new, the whole of London must of felt that" He said pulling himself up. He looked John over but he seemed fine then he realised something, "Wasn't it daylight?"

"Eye Candy?" John's voice sounded shocked which caused Ianto to look over at him and before he could answer John continued, "I know it's been a while since I lived on Earth but since when does Earth have planets in the sky?" Ianto followed his gaze, completely stunned, when his phone started to ring.

"Ianto?" Tosh's voice came over the phone and he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He and Jack where still distant with each other and he couldn't help but feel responsible for it.

"Hey, Tosh." He said with forced happiness, "Please tell me John put something in my drink last night and I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing."

"If you're seeing planets in the sky then I'm sorry John didn't put anything in your drink last night- it happened worldwide."

"What's the plan?" Ianto questioned. Putting her on to speakerphone so he wouldn't have to repeat the conversation to John.

"Jack's talking to Martha now, she can't get a hold of the doctor. She's in New York-"

"Lucky for some." He commented. He bit his lip, "Look John and I aren't far from an old Torchwood safe house in London. Tell Jack we're heading there and we'll figure out something."

"There's a safe house in London?" Both Tosh and John asked as one.

"Yeah, one that not many know about. I'm not sure if Jack knows about it. But we'll be safe there. If anything else happens I'm going to send John to Cardiff."

"Oi, don't I get a say in this?" John chimed in, "I thought we were supposed to be checking on the Nobel's." Ianto shot John a look about to say that they already had when he realised John's point. A companion's family would know something was up and was going to be worried out of their minds for their daughter.

"Planet's in the sky, John." Ianto pointed out more for Tosh's sake, he couldn't help but smile at Tosh's giggle and then he sighed, "Fine, I'll go to the Nobel's and you're going straight to Torchwood Three. Use your teleport. Tosh expect visitors in… three… two…" Ianto watched as John disappeared.

"He's here, Ianto." He nodded, forgetting momentarily that he couldn't see her.

"All right. Closing the line now but I'll see you soon okay?" He said calmly. He took a deep breath. Whoever this new enemy was they were going to fix things. They could do it.

He headed over to the Nobel's place. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Rose appear out of thin area in front of him, looking exactly the same as he last saw her. She hadn't seen him yet when she looked up at the sky and then murmured something. She then looked back down and stared at Ianto in shock.

"Rosie?" He whispered. In a matter of moments she had her arms around him and he didn't want to let go. He couldn't let go. Not for a long shot.

"I thought I'd never see you again." They both whispered as one. She then looked at him and wacked him on the shoulder.

"Oi! What was that for?" He asked

"That's for staying behind to help at the space station and worrying me half to death." Ianto froze for a moment. _She didn't know. Of course she didn't know._

"I'm fine Rosie," He said and before she could ask the question of how he continued on, "Don't we have a planet to save?"

"Feel up for a bit of running?"

"I've never stopped." He joked with a grin. Rose was back. Everything was going to be fine, at least he hoped so. Completely forgetting what he was planning on doing he joined her.

* * *

Jack was slightly worried he hadn't heard from Ianto since Tosh had called him. He looked over at his phone and wondered briefly if he-

"Just call him." John said looking at him, interrupting his thought process, causing Tosh to look over at them both as well, "You're worried about him." He said bluntly. Jack opened his mouth to protest but John held up his hand, "you're worried about him. You refuse to admit it because you are so wrapped up in your grief in loosing Gray that you are not realising that you're about to lose someone else in the process, someone who is very much alive right in front of you." Jack looked at him blankly for a couple of seconds.

"Ianto knows I care about him. " He protested this time it was Owen who scoffed, causing everyone to look at him in surprise.

"Please, when was the last time you actually looked at him Jack? Do you even know he was buried alive?" Owen questioned continuing on before Jack could say a word, "Did you even ask what happened to him? I know he's been having a rough time with whatever it was he came back from with his doctor and Martha but this? He hasn't been sleeping Jack. He was the one who did the full clean up after what happened. If I knew it would work for at least eight hours, I would be this close to sedating him" Jack opened his mouth to protest but Gwen brought the conversation back on to the problem at hand.

"Guys, I'm about to get sound in but whatever they are they're accelerating straight for us." The gathered around Gwen's monitor. When the sound came in Jack almost froze. He hadn't heard that sound since Torchwood One fell.

_"Exterminate."_

* * *

Ianto almost froze when they saw them. The reason behind his first death. However they were heading to the Nobel's house so he knew he had to stay focused. He couldn't help but watch in slight amusement and terror when He rounded a corner and spotted Wilfred and Silvia shoot the Dalek's stalk with a paintball gun. He could see the logic behind it but unfortunately it didn't work. The Dalek was about to exterminate them when Rose brought out her gun and shot, exterminating it before it could exterminate them.

"Do you want to swap?" Ianto heard Wilf ask and he couldn't help but smile at the comment. He bit his lip and moved forward, avoiding the Dalek completely and his cousins gaze as he did so.

"Mr Mott, Mrs Nobel, are you all right?" Ianto questioned although they looked slightly shaken up they both nodded.

"Then for your safety, I ask that you come with us to the Torchwood safe house" Ianto could see that Rose was looking at him in confusion.

"Torchwood safe house? But Ianto-"

"We'll be able to access the Torchwood Mainframe there. If I know my boss he's going to be doing everything he can to contact _him_. If he does we can figure it out from there and that way Donna's family will be safe." Ianto explained before Silvia protested as well. He could see his cousin accepting this and he knew they would be fine.

He could see his cousin had questions and he bit his lip wondering if he should explain to her that they the doctor wasn't the enemy of Torchwood anymore, but he also knew they didn't have time. He calculated the safest route to the safe house and he hoped beyond hope that they could find the doctor soon enough.

* * *

He wasn't sure why they weren't getting sound through to the subwave network or picture. He couldn't figure it out it was almost as though someone wanted it that way. He looked over at his cousin who was looking slightly disappointed. However she had looked stunned when Jack had been connected through.

"Jack's your boss?" She had asked slightly stunned and he just nodded slightly sheepishly.

"I told you Torchwood would be doing everything they could to contact the Doctor."

"Whose she?" Rose asked glaring at Martha and Ianto couldn't help but snort, "I want to get through."

"Martha Jones- no relation" He said with a slight grin, more out of habit than anything else. "She's got a boyfriend." He reassured her knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Cause, she's no relation you daft idiot. Then we'd have a cousin that I didn't know about and I know everything." She said whacking his shoulder playfully, "Are you sure we can't get through?" Ianto shook his head.

"Something's blocking it." He commented. They both froze when Harriet Jones had to give her life for the doctor.

"I voted for her." Wilf commented from the back.

"No you didn't. The only prime minister that you've voted for was Harold Saxon and he turned out to be a nutter." Silva commented putting her father in his place. Ianto couldn't help but tense at the name, causing his cousin to glance over at him.

The Doctor was visible and both Ianto and Rose breathed identical sighs of relief.

"Everyone's there." The Doctor breathed, "Everyone except Rose"

"And Ianto," Ianto looked stunned as Jack spoke in almost the same voice. He missed Rose's sly look at him as he studied his Captain. Who actually looked worried about him.

"Just your boss is he?" Rose couldn't help but tease, "did my little cousin happen to tame the galactic playboy?" He could feel his cheeks heat up. He missed Rose peering at the computer, "and why does he look so pale?"

"I-" He started and then got distracted as both Jack and The Doctor snapped out of it and everything seemed to speed up like it did when the doctor happened to be around. The next thing he knew he was getting up with Rose.

"Can that thing hold us both?" Ianto asked motioning to Rose's Teleport.

"I'm not leaving you behind." His cousin stated and Ianto couldn't help but smile- at least someone wouldn't. He looked at Wilf and Silvia

"The Safe house will go into a time proof lockdown when we leave. You'll be perfectly okay also the computer will link to the Hub so if they get in touch with what's going on you'll be able to know as well." Ianto explained. The two nodded and Rose gave them a big smile.

"Wish us luck." She said with a smile and making sure that Ianto had his hand on the dome they teleported away. To find the doctor.

To Be Continued.


	19. Chapter 19

**My Immortal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood

**Summery: **Ianto Jones isn't an ordinary Human. He needs answers. Only the right kind of Doctor can give him those answers. AU Cannon based season 2

**Couples: ** Jack/Ianto, Tosh/Andy, Gwen/Rhys, Owen/Kathy, Martha/Tom, Rose/Ten, Jackie/Pete,

**Chapter 19**

The next few moments went past in a blur for Ianto. One moment he was watching fondly as The Doctor spotted Rose for the first time, then he was springing into action as a Dalek shot The Doctor.

He shot the Dalek in retaliation and instantly went to join Rose, Donna and the Doctor. Donna was panicking- evidently she hadn't been told about what happened when he died but so was Rose.

"Rose, we've got to get him to the TARDIS," Ianto said softly.

"But I just got him back" She protested softly. Ianto ushered them into the TARDIS anyway. He knew it was the safest place for the Doctor to regenerate- the Dalek's wouldn't be able to break through the barriers. He pulled the girls away from the Doctor.

"What's going on?" He could hear Donna ask- no demand in the background but he wasn't sure how to explain it. He'd never really got the full explanation from the Doctor. Rose let out a slight sob into Ianto's shoulder.

"When he dies, his body sort of- well it repairs itself." She explained letting out a sniffle as Ianto drew both girls to him, "but you can't!"

"I'm sorry it's too late I'm regenerating." There was a bright light which caused Ianto to shield his eyes for a few moments. Then he watched in almost shock as the Doctor turned to the hand that Ianto had found and directed the energy to it.

"Now then were we?" Ianto just stared at the doctor in confusion having one word on his mind that he couldn't help but voice.

"What?" He heard Rose's muffled giggle and then realised that he'd sounded exactly like the doctor half a second later.

"You see? Used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but as soon as I was done then I didn't need to change. I didn't want to. Look at me! Why would I? To stop the energy going all the way I siphoned off the rest into a handy bio-matching receptacle, namely my hand. My hand there" He pointed over to the hand Ianto had carried for a bit, "My handy spare hand" The doctor was acting like a hyperactive teenager, Ianto couldn't help but note, he however kept silent and waited for the other two to speak somewhat relieved that this Doctor wasn't leaving him any time soon.

He watched silently as The Doctor moved over to his cousin and he squeezed her hand almost to reassure her.

"Remember, Christmas Day and the Sycorax? I lost my hand in a sword fight?" The Doctor motioned back and Ianto couldn't help but notice that he was starting to seem unsure of himself, "your cousin had it for a while- somewhat odd now that I think about it"

"Hey, saved your life didn't it?" Ianto couldn't help but interject he gave brief smile as the Doctor sent him a relieved smile.

"You're still you?" Rose questioned while Ianto watched fondly as the Doctor nodded.

"I'm still me" The hug made that followed made everything that Ianto had been through worth it. Almost if everything that he had been through on his journey- had helped bring Rose back to the Doctor and made her happy.

"You can hug me if you want," Donna's voice broke through Ianto's thoughts. He genially laughed and then realised that had been the first time he'd laughed since before Gray and almost stopped but then realised that it wasn't about him he wasn't going to angst about it now, "No really you can hug me." Ianto couldn't help but give in, he gave her a hug and didn't quite want to let go. He however did and missed Donna giving him a look of concern.

"Work to do," He reminded the group, moving to the console intending to see if he could connect the Doctor to Torchwood wondering briefly what was going on with his friends there. Before he could do anything however the TARDIS shuddered and started to rise. Ianto struggled to keep his footing.

"Guess we're being called to the Dalek's home base" He mused not entirely sure. He watched when Donna turned to the Doctor.

"You said the planet's are like an engine," Donna said studying the Timelord, "but what for?" Ianto narrowed his eyes an engine? That was interesting he mused to himself wishing almost that Tosh was here to help figure it out The Doctor however shook his head indicating he still wasn't sure.

"Rose, you've been in a parallel world, that world's running a head of this universe. You've seen the future what was it?"

"The darkness," Rose said simply and Ianto stared at his cousin almost wishing that she wasn't taking cues from the Doctor and to not be mysterious when explaining things.

"The stars were going out," Donna seemed to agree with her and Ianto felt like he was missing half of the conversation.

"We looked to the sky and they were just dying out one by one. Basically, we've been building this travel machine- this dimension cannon, so I could well..." He couldn't help but grin when his cousin stumbled over her words.

"So you could…" The Doctor prompted and Ianto wondered whether or not the Timelord was an idiot and he knew his cousin was thinking the same way at the look she gave him.

"So I could come back" Ianto snorted and Rose shot him a look, "Shut it Yan-yan" It was his turn to shoot her a look but it was half hearted. He hadn't heard that nickname in far too long- ever since he'd been a child.

"Anyway, it started to work and the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world and not just in yours, but the whole of reality. Even the void was dead. Something is destroying everything" Ianto wanted to correct her and point out her world was their world but he knew that was out of context and he had to focus on what was happening. It felt like the ship might nearly be there.

"In the parallel world, you said something about me" Donna mused and suddenly the previous conversation made a lot of sense to Ianto.

"The Dimension Cannon could measure timelines and its weird Donna but they all seem to be converging on you."

"Why me? What have I ever done? I'm just a temp from Cheswick" Ianto would have pointed out that he was 'just a teaboy' but something stuck with him, measure timelines, did that mean his ended somewhere along the line? She would have mentioned his wouldn't she? Or did she all ready know? A sound drew Ianto out of his musings.

"The Dalek Crucible, all aboard" The Doctor said with forced cheer, Ianto almost flashed back to Canary Wharf but pushed the thought out of his mind. He was not going to think about that now.

"The TARDIS is secured, Doctor. You will step forth or die." The Doctor turned to face them.

"We'll have to go out, because if we don't- they'll get in." Ianto found himself speaking almost as one with his cousin.

"You told me nothing could get through those doors," They protested. The doctor however shook his head and Ianto could feel his heart sink.

"Last time we fought the Daleks, they where scavengers, hybrids and mad." He reminded them, "this time they're a fully fledged Dalek Empire at the height of its power. Expert at fighting the TARDIS. They can do anything. Right now? That wooden door is just that- a wooden door to them." Ianto looked over at his cousin. He had to get her and Donna out of there. He knew that he and the Doctor would be able to survive anything. He was not loosing her. He couldn't.

"What about your dimension jump?" Ianto asked and Rose stared at him, shaking her head.

"It needs another twenty minutes and it can only carry two I'm not leaving you behind Yan-yan." He was about to tell her he would be fine when the Doctor interrupted him.

"Did the captain give you-"Ianto shook his head before he started.

"I wasn't with him." He felt useless and he could tell that the Doctor did as well. He watched as the Doctor let out a slow breath.

"Right, All of us together then, yeah?" The Doctor, both cousins nodded in unison and they turned when they looked at Donna who was standing there almost in a daze, "Donna?"

"Yeah?" She responded but she sounded different to how she'd been earlier to Ianto.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do"

"Look, I know-" Donna started but was interrupted.

"Surrender Doctor, and face your Dalek Masters."

"Daleks" Ianto said turning to his cousin giving her a nervous laugh, however he stopped when Rose seemed to be in the same Daze that Donna had been earlier. What was going on? He wondered.

"It's been good though hasn't it?" The Doctor said pausing to look at all three of them, "All of us everything that we did. You've been Brilliant" He said to Donna and then repeated it to Ianto he then said the same to Rose, it seemed to snap Rose out of whatever daze she had been in.

Ianto followed the Doctor out without a second thought. He looked around him in slight terror when he spotted the thousands of Daleks surrounding them. He had a minor flashback to Canary Wharf. He then blinked a couple of seconds realising that neither Rose nor Donna where behind him and he looked back seeing the girls still in the TARDIS.

"Doctor," he gained the Doctor's attention and then motioned back to the TARDIS, "The girls." He found it slightly odd that Rose was staying behind now- she had never been one to stay behind before even back on Satellite Nine. The Doctor turned back.

"Girls- you're no safer in there" The Doctor reminded them both then they both watched in astonishment when the door slammed shut, "What?" Ianto heard both girls screaming and pounding on the door.

"Doctor- what have you done?" He asked wondering if the Doctor had activated what had sent Rose home the last time round on satellite nine again.

"It wasn't me!" The Doctor protested, "I haven't done anything"

"Oi! We're not staying behind!" Ianto could hear Donna yelling. The Doctor turned angrily to the Daleks.

"What did you do?"

"This is not Dalek origin" The Supreme Dalek responded, "This is Timelord treachery"

Ianto was starting to feel very sick. He had promised his Aunt a long time ago that he would protect his cousin no matter what the cost. If what was coming what he suspected, he was about to break that promise.

Rose was like a sister to him and he had failed to protect her. Sure enough the next few moments proved him unfortunately right.

"The TARDIS is a weapon and shall be destroyed."

Ianto knew he had to do something. The last couple of months had been building in his mind he started to formulate a plan in his head. He also knew that he would leave the Doctor alone for it to work but he thought that the Timelord would be able to handle it. At least he hoped that the Timelord would be able to handle it.

The Supreme Dalek pulled up a screen to show the destruction of the TARDIS, counting down the final seconds as Ianto found himself unable to look away.

"The TARDIS has been destroyed. Now tell me Doctor, what do you feel? Anger? Sorrow? Despair?"

"Yeah" Ianto felt his own hollowness mirrored in The Doctor and he knew he had to do something.

"Then if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you?" The Supreme Dalek mocked, this caused Ianto to make up his mind.

"Yeah? Feel this." He called out pulling out his gun and shooting the Supreme Dalek knowing that it wasn't going to do anything but he knew he'd be able to get somewhere and formulate a plan. He felt a moment of pain and then nothing.

To Be Continued


	20. Chapter 20

**My Immortal**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood

**Summery: **Ianto Jones isn't an ordinary Human. He needs answers. Only the right kind of Doctor can give him those answers. AU Cannon based season 2

**Couples: ** Jack/Ianto, Tosh/Andy, Gwen/Rhys, Owen/Kathy, Martha/Tom, Rose/Ten, Jackie/Pete,

**Authors Notes: **And here it is a little over three years in the making- it's the final chapter. It's been a rollercoster and I'm leaving it a little bit open ended however everyone does get their happy endings. Plus as the Doctor says... Everyone Lives.

Thank you so much for those who stuck with me those who continued reading. I hope I added enough twists and turns along the way for it to be a little different than the normal Torchwood but stick to the basic story line.

**Chapter 21**

Ianto could not tell how long he had crawled through the vents of the cubical. His joints were aching and he knew that he was going to need a new suit after this as it was covered in ash however he heard a familiar voice underneath him he smiled as he kicked open the ventilation shaft.

"Just my luck," He said in a conversational tone, "I climb through two miles of vents trying to find a place on this ship to formulate a plan and who do I find? Mickey Mouse!"

"You can talk Welshy boy," They laughed and he gave him a big hug. He then looked over and he told himself he was not going to tear up. He couldn't tear up.

"Hey, Aunt Jackie," He said suddenly nervous around his aunt after all these years and he wasn't sure how he was going to tell her about Rose, not entirely wanting to face the 'Tyler Slap'.

"Hey, Aunt Jackie? I haven't seen you in how long and all I get is a 'Hey, Aunt Jackie?'" She scolded and he heard a snort coming from Mickey, causing Ianto to 'accidently' stand on his friend's foot, "Come here you"

He relaxed into his Aunt's grip, "You look amazing," He whispered in her ear.

"Not bad for a mum twice over if I do say so myself. You have another cousin, Tony. We have to do something, Ianto"

"I know, we will." He promised. He was not going to break this promise, not after breaking the one about Rose. Ianto wasn't going to lose this cousin. He then turned to Sarah Jane, "Nice to finally meet you Ms Smith."

"Mr. Jones." Sarah Jane nodded at him; he had only really talked to her a couple of times on the phone just to make sure she had been handling everything all right especially after realising she had met up with Rose. "I have a son down on earth he's only 14 years old." Ianto bit his lip. Fourteen, far too young to lose his life he nodded and he saw the look in her eyes and nodded

"I understand."

"I brought this," She held up something and Ianto felt his eyes widen. He hadn't physically seen one but he had heard of them, "It was given to me by a Verron Sloothslayer, he said it was for the end of days"

"Is that a warp star?" He found himself asking as he took it from her as she nodded, "Do you know what this would do?"

"I do." Sarah Jane said firmly, "I would do anything to protect my son, even die"

"So will I," His Aunt spoke up before he could say anything and Ianto found himself holding back from protesting. He'd all ready lost Rose, he couldn't lose one of the few family members that he had left, "If our dying means Pete and my son live, it's worth it."

"Before I commit Hari Kari, is someone going to tell me what a Warp Star is?" Mickey questioned looking at the three of them. Ianto debated going the explanation route but realised that they didn't really have enough time and that he needed to channel Jack.

"Basically Mickey? An Explosion waiting to happen." He said and then gave his friend a grin, "come on then work to do" Completely aware of how much he now sounded like Jack.

* * *

"Doctor Ianto Jones calling all Dalek boys and girls" He decided to use his rarely used title mainly because it sounded a little bit more important to him. He could feel his Aunt's eyes narrow on him but he chose to ignore it for now.

"Ianto, what are you doing?" The Doctor demanded looking slightly stunned. Ianto could feel adrenalin running through him.

"I've got a Warp Star tied up into the mainframe." Ianto proclaimed with a wild grin, "I break this shell and the entire cubicle blows up."

"You can't" The Doctor protested. Then he seemed to realise another question, "Where did you get a Warp Star?"

"From me." Sarah Jane moved into the screen and Ianto let her, "We have no choice Doctor, we saw what happened to the others."

"I'd do it too, don't imagine I won't they've killed too many people that I love." Ianto proclaimed his Welsh accent heavier than normal.

"That voice- after all these years."

"Sarah Jane Smith. Remember me Davros?" She asked angrily and Ianto wondered briefly what background they had, it was however soon explained.

"After all these years, this is fitting you where at the birth of my creation it is only fitting you be witness to the end of yours" Davros turned back to The Doctor. "The man who abhors violence. Never carrying a gun, but this is the truth, Doctor. You take ordinary people and you fashion **them **into weapons. Behold your Children of Time, ordinary people- transformed into murders. I made the Daleks, Doctor. _You_ made this." Ianto wanted to protest. He'd do anything to protect the earth. The Doctor had to know that.

"They're trying to help" Ianto noted The Doctor did not sound convinced and Ianto frowned- this was not the time to have a self doubt moment.

"The Doctor," Davrous laughed, "The man who keeps on running, never looking back, because he dare not out of shame. _This_ is my final victory Doctor- I have shown you yourself."

"Don't listen to him Doctor this is our choice." He proclaimed holding up the Warp Star again, "Don't think I won't do this"

"Engage defence. Zero point two five." The Supreme Dalek's voice rang out and Ianto bit his lip. He wondered how much of the ship they could still destroy with the defences up.

"The Cubicle or the Earth it's your choice" Jack's voice rang out and Ianto's shoulders nearly relaxed in relief until he realised the sentence Jack was going to destroy Earth? What was he thinking? He then heard a Dalek say 'transmit engage' and the next moment he was transported to where The Doctor was as he lost his footing slightly.

"I've got you" He felt Jack's arms around him steadying him and he flashed Jack a slight smile as well as to Martha who was close to them as well.

"You okay?" She asked

"I'm fine." It was Ianto's standard response and all three knew it. The Dalek interrupted them and instructed all of them to drop to their knees and put their hands on their heads.

"Don't move, do as he says" The Doctor warned and Ianto knew it was because he didn't want to lose anyone else that he cared about. So he did exactly what he was told, everyone did except Jack who gave Ianto what he realised later an almost apologetic squeeze. Ianto realised too late what The Captain was going to do.

"Jack no!" He wasn't sure who called out first him or The Doctor as Jack pulled out a tiny weapon that Ianto didn't know he had. He shot one Dalek with it and moments later the Captain was dead. Ianto stared shell shocked at Jack's body. He couldn't lose him _again_.

He needed him.

Yet he had.

Someone else he had loved had been killed. He was stuck in his grief for both his cousin and Jack that he nearly missed the TARDIS's familiar noise. Much like with the Master and Jack's first death the next few events where going to be foggy in his brain.

The next minute there was a very much alive Rose and Donna both running around the place defusing the reality bomb and making the Dalek's run in circle. He saw a faint glow around Rose and heard her mention Bad Wolf from to The Doctor who looked horrified at the moment she said it. She then looked down at Jack and back at Ianto almost sensing his grief smiled at him.

"My Welshman, I did not wish to bring you so much grief. For you I bring love and life."

"Rose no" The Doctor protested and Ianto was unsure as to what was happening he saw Jack be surrounded by gold and suddenly he realised. He started to open his mouth to protest but she held up her hand.

"My Captain and My Welshman are destined, My Doctor." She explained, "My Welshman will not lose him like the others he has lost. It has been written in the stars as has what has happened here. The Captain has already died three times and come back to life. This, Doctor was meant to happen." They could only watch wordlessly as Jack gasped back to life. He looked at the two of them and then back at himself looking brilliantly and fully alive.

"What did I miss?" Ianto choked back what he wasn't sure was a laugh or a sob. Thankfully Donna interrupted the scene.

"Touching as it is Doctor, Rose- we have twenty seven planets to send home!" The Doctor sprang into motion. Ianto got a hold of himself by using the distraction to go into the TARDIS to grab his weapon and Rose's which he tossed to Mickey who caught it effortlessly.

"Is anyone going to tell us what is going on?" Martha questioned motioning to the other companions. Donna motioned to The Doctor.

"He poured all of his regeneration energy into his spare hand. Rose touched it and was holding my hand at the same time. The remaining energy of Bad Wolf inside of her activated within her and she's been turned into a Timelord." Donna explained.

"Lady" Rose interrupted but Ianto was barely listening as his eyes widened. His cousin was now a Timelord?

"Some of the energy passed on to me and I got the best bit of The Doctor- his mind!" Donna continued ignoring Rose's correction.

"and with Ianto and Jack?" Jackie demanded

"Let's just say Ianto doesn't have to be on his own any longer." The Doctor decided to side step in somehow knowing that Ianto didn't want his Aunt to know the full story. He felt Jack squeeze his hand.

"So there are three of you?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Three doctors?" Martha questioned slightly amused.

"Two Timelords. Two Doctors" Donna corrected with a smile.

"I can't tell you what I'm thinking now," Jack commented and Ianto wacked his shoulder lightly. He seemed to be taking it well Ianto mused. Yet he wasn't sure whether it had sunk in just yet.

Flying the earth back home he heard Tosh, Gwen and John all cheering and he couldn't help but feel relieved however he did note that he hadn't heard Owen's voice which scared him slightly. Although he lost the two most important people in his life today they had managed to come back to him and they were both going to be living a good long time.

He knew he was close to letting down the walls that he had put up so strongly just after the Master- however he also knew that he had to wait. When they finally got Earth home everyone laughed and cheered and Ianto found himself hugging Rose giving her a squeeze.

"Thank you." He whispered to her. She smiled back, "I had to Yan-yan, I needed to make up for it."

"You do know I never blamed you" Ianto said softly.

"I know but I still needed to let you know that I was sorry. I just didn't want to let you go yet. I just don't know what he's going to do." She nodded at The Doctor he knew she wasn't just talking about him and Jack but the Daleks as well.

"He'll forgive you. He always has remember." He gave her a squeeze and pushed her to his direction. He watched the two of them for a while as they started to talk.

"You know, that's probably what we should be doing." Jack's voice caused him to jump.

"Jack- you startled me." He said slightly unsure as to where they stood and then Ianto realised that was what Jack meant by needing to talk. He gave him a smile.

"I'm- sorry" They both said as one and then Ianto felt himself laugh nervously as did Jack. He looked over at Jack. He bit his lip.

"Jack I'm sorry about Gray. I really am I wanted to take the choice away from you like you did with Lisa-" He started and Jack held up his hand.

"Yan- I know. I know why you did it and I'm sorry I behaved the way I did. You where buried for thousands of years and on top of everything- John about what happened afterwards and I really am sorry-"

"You were grieving Jack." Ianto said softly, "I hold back too much and we both know that, maybe we can share now seeing as" He swallowed deeply, "seeing as Rose made you like me." He saw Jack's eyes widen

"I'm going to live forever?" Jack questioned. Ianto nodded.

"Rose said we were destined to," He said softly he was about to say more when Jack pulled him into a kiss. He thought he heard Martha mutter 'about bloody time' but he wasn't sure. He just melted into the kiss.

"Oi you two," Donna brought them out of it, "let's get moving okay? If you want to get your vote in for Cardiff you're going to have to be quick otherwise we're going to be heading to London."

"We can wait." Jack said grabbing Ianto's hand, "I was thinking we could tour by our old rooms."

"Stop it," The Doctor and Jackie both said as one. If Ianto's checks weren't red before they were now. He also noted that they both sounded very much like parents and Ianto wondered who The Doctor had actually been parenting all these years him or Jack.

"Actually, Ianto can I talk to you for a brief moment?" The Doctor questioned and he looked slightly surprised but nodded. He led Ianto to his old room and The Doctor studied him for a few moments.

"Doctor, what's going on?" He questioned.

"You're not coping are you Ianto?" The Doctor asked. Ianto started to say that he was fine but then shook his head, "I thought not. I'm so sorry for this Ianto." The Doctor pulled him into a hug, the next thing Ianto knew was a sense of peace and darkness.

* * *

When Ianto woke he was lying in his old bed in his old bedroom in the TARDIS and he felt rested for the first time in months. There had been no nightmares. No dreams. He had just slept. He felt the peaceful hum of the ship. He knew The Doctor had done something but he felt at peace.

"Where are they, girl?" He asked after he had changed into a pair of jeans, tee shirt and his old favourite leather jacket that he hadn't seen since he'd left the ship the first time round.

He was surprised to find just Rose and The Doctor in the main room when it had previously been occupied with six other people, including Jack.

"What's going on?" He questioned still sounding slightly sleepy but felt a grin coming on when Rose and The Doctor jumped.

"Ianto your awake!" The Doctor said with a slight grin, "come sit down, is that your old jacket? Have to admit it still looks good on you."

"Doctor you're babbling" Ianto said fixing The Doctor with a look, "what's going on?"

"Well before you yell at me," Ianto found himself taking a deep breath knowing at that he wasn't going to like what The Doctor was going to say, "We decided that you needed a break from everything and needed time to heal. Jack's going to look after everything and Mickey's going to be working for Torchwood so you have enough coverage." Ianto took a deep breath. He had to admit the rest on the TARDIS had made him feel better and he knew that he did need to cope.

"What about Aunt Jackie?" He questioned.

"Mum agreed with us. She gave The Doctor and Jack a tongue lashing of a life time wondering how her boy got to be the way he was. She's worried about you too Yan-yan." He decided against protesting that he was fine, because everyone apparently knew that he wasn't.

"I take it she went back to the other world?" Rose shook her head with a slight smile.

"After Mickey made the decision the he was staying here and she knew that I was staying, Mum made the decision that she was too and that she was bringing Dad as well as Tony with her. So she used Martha's phone and rang up Dad to tell him to pack as much as he could and grab as much money as he could and they were coming back here."

"But what about his work with Torchwood?" Ianto questioned. He'd heard a little bit from The Doctor about his (other) Uncle's job there.

"Jack gave him an offer, they're starting up Torchwood One again in London. Martha will be transferring there as chief medic once she's finished with Unit. Sarah Jane will be free lancing for them while Mickey will be working for them as a liaison between Torchwood One, Two and Three once you get back"

"You've done all this while I've been asleep?" Ianto asked in disbelief.

"Ianto, you've been sleep nearly fourteen hours." He looked slightly surprised. He hadn't been asleep that long since he'd been a kid.

"So what do you say Mr Jones? Feel like some adventure just us three again?" The Doctor asked giving him a grin and Ianto couldn't help but grin back. He knew he was going to miss Jack especially now after he had finally started to get back on the right track with Jack but he knew that he needed to find himself again.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

The End


End file.
